Living the Good Life
by Crocodile-Kuro
Summary: Naruto discovers three rings left by Jiraiya, but doesn't know that they'll change the lives of him and his best female friends forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

Naruto was walking along the streets of Konohagakure. It had been the first time he was out and about ever since thwarting Madara Uchiha's Moon's Eye Plan. It was peaceful, but Naruto had been pretty bored with the lack of anything exciting.

When he arrived home from his walk, he found a box on his doorstep. Naruto opened up the box when he went inside and read the note inside.

"Naruto, if you're reading this, then I'm no longer living. There's not much time so I have to make this brief. During one of my many trips abroad, I found these at a bazaar. I was tempted to try them out myself, but I decided that it might not have been the best time. The guy who sold me these said they are capable of doing something incredible, but it won't show until someone else wore them. I don't know what he meant but I thought you'd think it was cool. Well, this may be my last gift to you, so have a good life.

Sincerely, Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sage."

Naruto thought that it was nice for Jiraiya to leave him a goodbye present. He looked in the box and found three rings. Naruto picked up each ring and looked at the details of each ring. As soon as he picked them up, the gems of each ring changed from clear to sky blue. Naruto looked in the box and found another piece of paper. Naruto read the contents of this paper.

"Instructions for using the special Chakra Rings:

1: input your own chakra in the rings (gem will turn sky blue once complete)

2: give rings to other people

3: enjoy the outcome

Thank you for purchasing an Oto-Hebi product."

Naruto was confused. He didn't know what the last instruction meant. He just decided to go ahead and give the rings to three girls he knew, not caring about what "outcome" there was.

Naruto first went to visit Sakura Haruno first. She had just finished a day of intense ninjutsu training and was on her way to her home to enjoy some dinner when Naruto stopped her.

"Hey, Sakura."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Well, I found a ring that I think would really make you more beautiful."

Sakura gave Naruto a menacing glare. "You mean more beautiful than I already am, right?"

Naruto gulped. "Of…Of course! What else could I mean?"

Sakura then smiled warmly. "Thank you, Naruto. I'll put it on later."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Sakura. I hope you like it."

Sakura watched Naruto run away and smiled. "This is the most excited I've seen him in a long time. I'll put this ring on tonight before I go to bed."

Naruto zoomed through the village and found Hinata training in the forest beyond the Hyuga mansion. Naruto dropped next to her and tried talking to her.

"Hey, Hinata."

"N…Naruto! Wha…Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to give you a ring. It's really no big deal."

Hinata turned beet red and was on the verge of fainting. "Th…Thank you, Naruto! I'll treasure this for the rest of my life!"

Naruto thought it was strange seeing Hinata behave like this. "Great! You do that, Hinata. See ya tomorrow."

Naruto leapt away and left Hinata alone in the field. "I wonder how I'll look with this on. Maybe Naruto will think I'm pretty." Hinata walked back to her house to eat dinner.

Tenten was practicing throwing kunai, when Naruto showed up.

"Tenten, how's it going?"

"Great, Naruto. Did you come all the way here just to ask me that?"

"Well, no. I was wondering if you would mind taking this ring off my hands. I have no need for it."

"Um, sure, Naruto. I'll take it."

"Thanks, Tenten. See ya later."

As Naruto took off for home, Tenten stared at the ring in her hand. "I shouldn't have taken this. I'm not really that into rings. Maybe I can give this to someone else."

Some time later, Tsunade summoned Team Guy to her office.

"There has been a defense request for the leader of the Land of Bears. You are the strongest team I have at the moment. You leave for the Land of Bears tomorrow."

Team Guy stood at attention and responded, "Yes, Ma'am!"

As the rest of her team turned to leave, Tenten walked up to Tsunade to talk to her.

"Lady Tsunade, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Usually, I don't do anyone favors. What do you want?"

"I just need someone to give this ring to. Naruto wanted me to have it, but I didn't have the heart to tell him I don't really like to wear rings that much."

"That's it? I'll take a free ring any day."

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade! You're the best!"

With that business taken care of, Tenten left to join Team Guy in preparing for their mission. Tsunade, in the meantime, couldn't wait until Shizune called it a day so she could try on her new ring.

At 9:00 pm, Tsunade practically ran out of her office and onto the streets. She wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. The last thing she wanted was for Shizune to reprimand her for obsessing over some jewelry.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing?"

Tsunade turned to see Sakura, her second apprentice, and Hinata walking up to where she was.

"I was just out for a walk."

Hinata looked at her hand. "Lady Tsunade, where did you get that ring?"

Tsunade looked at Hinata. "Tenten gave it to me. She said Naruto gave it to her, but she didn't want it."

Sakura then took out her ring. "Naruto gave me a ring to enhance my beauty that looks just like that one."

Hinata took her ring out. "Naruto also gave me a ring as a present."

Sakura looked at the rings. "Where did Naruto get these rings, and why give them to us? Why not keep them for himself?"

Tsunade said, "We can ask him later. Since we have the same rings, why don't we see who looks prettier wearing them?"

Hinata blushed and said, "Lady Tsunade, that…actually sounds fun."

Sakura shrugged. "Why not?"

Each girl placed their rings on their fingers at almost the same time. As soon as they did, the rings glowed a great sky blue light that shrouded the girls. When the light faded, the girls stood for a while, with glazed over expressions in their eyes. After a few seconds their eyes returned to normal, then they looked at each other, nodded and quickly left the area.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and groggily sat up in his bed. "Another day in paradise, I guess. I wonder if…"

His train of thought was cut off when he saw something strange. His room had been cleaned from top to bottom. He didn't remember cleaning it last night, so something was certainly strange about this.

He then picked up a scent that made his mouth water. "Mmm, miso ramen. Must eat ramen." He then stumbled into the kitchen/living room space of his apartment and jumped back at what he saw.

All around his apartment were Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade, but there was something different about them. They looked normal, at least in terms of bodily appearance. It was the way they dressed that made Naruto worry.

They were all wearing maids' uniforms. Each uniform had a skirt that reached to one quarter of their upper legs, a top with puffed-out shoulders, thigh-high white stockings and black low-heel shoes. The skirts had an apron attached to them that tied into a big bow in the back. The tops were cut off just after the breasts, leaving their stomachs exposed, and were cut low enough to expose a fair amount of cleavage but not look slutty. The skirt and top of each outfit were lined with lace. The girls also wore maid's caps on their heads and white wrist-length gloves on their hands. They each wore a ring with a sky-blue gem on the ring finger of their right hands, outside their gloves.

Sakura was busy dusting the living room furniture with a feather duster, carefully fussing over every detail. Tsunade was sweeping up the apartment with a broom. Hinata was in the kitchen, cooking Naruto's ramen.

Naruto screamed, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

Sakura rushed up to him and put her hand over his mouth. "Shh! Keep your voice down, Master. Do you want your neighbors to start running in here?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just that…Wait! Did you just call me 'Master'?"

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Well, of course I did, Master. I am your servant after all, and so are Hinata and Tsunade."

Tsunade walked over to Naruto, hugging him close to her breasts. "Master, are you feeling well?"

Hinata walked out of the kitchen and looked at Naruto. "M…Master, I've almost finished preparing your favorite meal. I hope I did well."

Tsunade dragged Naruto to the table. "Here, Master. Why don't you sit down? You can enjoy a delicious bowl of miso ramen while Sakura, Hinata and I finish cleaning up your apartment."

Hinata brought out the ramen and set it down next to Naruto. She blushed when she got near him and nervously said, "H…Here you are, Master. One bowl of miso ramen, cooked just the way you like it. N…Now I've got to get back to cleaning the kitchen up."

Naruto ate his ramen, but still couldn't get over the fact that Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade were acting this way. "Just what the hell's going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening.

This morning, he had woken up to a clean apartment, when he just went home and fell into bed. He followed the smell of ramen cooking and found Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade dressed as maids and cleaning up the apartment. Hinata was also making breakfast, which was miso ramen. First Naruto was served; then Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata joined him at the table to eat their bowls of ramen.

The thing that really made Naruto nervous was the girls' behavior. They acted like nothing was wrong, and they kept calling him Master. This was just more than Naruto could handle.

"Alright, is this some kind of joke? What's the catch?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "What are you talking about, Master? Since when does there need to be a catch to be another person's servant?"

Tsunade scoffed and said, "I told you Master was sick. It might take a while for him to get over it."

Hinata said, "I…I don't think Master is sick. He just doesn't understand why we're his maids today when we were just his friends yesterday."

Naruto said, "That's right. Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata blushed furiously. "Master just thanked me! He liked my explanation!" was the lone thought that ran through Hinata's mind before she passed out.

Sakura sighed. "I guess she still isn't over her crush on Master."

Naruto was on the verge of screaming again. "That's enough! Answer my ques…"

Sakura covered his mouth again. "Please, Master. You really shouldn't yell when you're indoors."

Naruto calmed down a little. "Fine. Just tell me what's going on, please!"

Sakura looked at Tsunade, who was trying to wake Hinata, while she answered Naruto. "To be honest, Master, I don't know how this happened myself. The moment we put on those rings you gave us, we were just compelled to serve you as your maids. Right now, I can't stand the thought of doing anything that didn't involve you, Master, and I'm sure that Tsunade and Hinata feel the same at the moment."

Naruto then said, "But I never gave Tsunade a ring."

Tsunade stood Hinata up and told Naruto, "No you didn't, Master. Tenten was supposed to wear this ring instead of me, but she didn't really like to wear rings, so she gave it to me. Tenten couldn't turn down the ring when you offered it because she was afraid of hurting your feelings. If you ask me, she's missing out. I can't wait to do anything you want me to do, Master."

Sakura turned to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade, please wait. This is all too much for Master right now. Let's wait until he's let this sunk in before we try anything else." She then turned back to Naruto. "I'm really sorry, Master. I wanted to wait until later before we revealed ourselves like this, but Tsunade kept saying how it would be a special gift if we started being your maids as soon as possible so you could enjoy our services."

A light bulb flashed in his head. "Gift? That's it!"

Naruto ran back to his room to get something. Sakura called out, "Master! What's wrong?" Naruto didn't respond and kept searching.

Finally, he found the box the rings came in and brought it out.

"This box was on my doorstep yesterday afternoon. It was a last gift from Pervy Sage. He said that he had bought them years ago and gave them to me."

Hinata, having recovered from her previous episode, looked in the box. "Did you read all three of these papers, Master?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Three? I only saw two."

Tsunade took out the papers. "Let's see, a letter from Jiraiya, instructions of how to use the rings, and a description of the rings themselves. This must be the paper you didn't read, correct Master? It was stuck to the instructions."

Naruto sheepishly smiled and said, "I must've overlooked it."

Tsunade chuckled at Naruto's ignorance and read through the paper aloud. "These rings are to be used to make someone who was once your enemy your slave. Once chakra is poured into the gem, whoever wears the ring will be automatically enslaved to the owner of the chakra. This condition can manifest itself from simply being unable to resist the commands of the master to completely devoting one's person to carrying out the will of the master. Only those with a strong enough willpower will notice their change in attitude, all others will believe it was normal for them to obey. The condition will be rendered permanent after the victim has worn the ring for more than three hours. Please enjoy this Oto-Hebi product."

Hinata slumped back in her chair, on the verge of tears. "It's been at least eight hours since we first put on the rings; and we spent the first four hours finding appropriate clothes to wear in Master's presence. That means we're now Master's slaves forever."

Naruto went to comfort Hinata. "I'm really sorry, Hinata. I never meant for this to happen to you, I swear! If I had known what the rings were, I would've thrown them away instead of given them to you."

Hinata wiped her eyes with a napkin and said, "You're so sweet, Master. But to be honest, I'm not really that upset. True, I wish this was done according to my will, but at least I know that I'm yours forever, slave or not." This made Naruto blush a little.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and Hinata. "I can't believe it. Only when you think there's no future left do you tell Master how you feel about him. How cliché is that?"

Hinata looked up at Sakura. "I…It's not like that at all! It's just…"

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, Hinata. I understand. But don't refer to us as slaves. We are Master's servants."

Tsunade slammed the paper down on the table. "I don't believe it! After all this time, I thought we were finally done with him."

Naruto looked up and asked, "Who?"

"Orochimaru."

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto perked up. "What does he have to do with this?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade said, "I took a look at his research notes from one of the labs we took over. He had this crazy idea of turning people into slaves through planting his own chakra into the bodies of others. I just assumed that it was just a bunch of nonsense, but these rings are proof that he succeeded, to some degree."

Hinata asked, "But how do you know Orochimaru made these rings?"

Tsunade looked glum as she said, "It's in plain sight. 'Oto-Hebi' is a combination of the two things Orochimaru is known for besides his villainous career: being the Snake (Hebi) Sannin and founding the village of Otogakure."

Sakura clenched her hands into fists. "How dare that snake do this to us! Now we have no choice but to faithfully serve Master thanks to him? It just burns me up inside!"

Naruto stood up quickly. "Sakura, relax! There's no need to go ballistic."

Sakura turned to face Naruto. "What are you saying, Master? I thought you were upset at how we ended up!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands. "Of course I am, but the way I see it, there's nothing that can be done about it now."

Tsunade walked up to Sakura. "Master is right. Besides, Orochimaru never used the rings outside his labs from what I observed in his reports. Most likely, bandits infiltrated one of his abandoned hideouts and picked up the rings. Also, we still have our personalities, so it's not like we're mindless slaves or crazy fanatics. As you told Master earlier, we are his servants, and there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. Sakura smiled and said, "You're right, Tsunade. I guess it could be worse."

Hinata then got down on one knee and bowed down before Naruto. Sakura and Tsunade followed suit, and all three of them recited, "Master, I hereby dutifully pledge myself to your will. I know you'll treat us with the respect and kindness that only you can give."

Naruto was at a loss for words. Finally, he managed to say, "Well, if this is really what you want, then…"

Hinata jumped up and hugged Naruto. "Thank you, Master! I promise, I won't disappoint you." Hinata then let go of Naruto and turned away from him blushing after realizing that she had touched him.

Sakura got up and turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade, won't Shizune get antsy when you don't show up to fulfill your duties as Hokage?"

Tsunade got up and smirked. "Don't worry about that, Sakura. I managed to create a clone of myself that can perform my Hokage duties while I serve Master. No one will know about this little incident besides us."

Sakura then turned to Naruto and said, "Master, I suggest you search for another place to call home. After all, you now have three servants. We need more room for the four of us to live together."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "What's wrong with this place?"

Sakura looked at the apartment. "Nothing is wrong, but for the four of us, it's going to be a little crowded in here. It's best if you look for a new home. I would do it myself, but people might ask questions about my current choice in clothing. Tsunade and Hinata would be asked too many questions to keep them on task, too."

Naruto then asked, "What about your families?"

Sakura said, "I left my mom a letter saying I had moved out and that I would be just fine on my own. She hasn't gone searching for me, so I guess she believed it."

Hinata straightened out her skirt and told Naruto, "I left a letter, too. I told my father that my little sister Hanabi could have the Clan's leadership position when she became of age. I was going out to finally get the man of my dreams."

Naruto blushed a little. "You meant me, didn't you?"

Hinata blushed and nervously said, "Y…Yes, Master. I meant you."

Tsunade then interrupted. "So it's settled, Master. Sakura, Hinata and I are your servants, we will be living with you for the rest of our lives, and everyone involved is perfectly happy with it. Hinata, let's do some grocery shopping in the border village I told you about last night. Nobody should recognize us there."

Hinata smiled, "All right. See you later, Master."

When Tsunade and Hinata left, Naruto turned to Sakura. "Well, Sakura, I'm heading out to see what out-of-the-way houses are for sale nearby. Will you be fine here on your own?"

Sakura smiled. "I'll be fine, Master. There are still plenty of things to do around here, like your laundry, the dishes and the windows. I can keep myself busy until you or Tsunade and Hinata get back."

Naruto then turned to leave the apartment. "Well, try to have a good time."

Sakura bowed as he left. "Anything you say, Master."

After he left, Sakura turned to begin her work. The only thing going through her mind now was making sure that her Master would be living the good life from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters._**

It has been three days since the incident that turned Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, into Naruto Uzumaki's personal staff of maids. It happened when they put on special rings made by Orochimaru that bound whoever wore them for three hours to a life of servitude to whoever put their chakra into the rings. Orochimaru had never used the rings outside of experiments in his lab, but bandits later took the rings out of their resting place and sold them off. Naruto eventually came into possession of the rings and, not knowing what they did, gave them to Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, who gave hers to Tsunade. Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade soon put the rings on their fingers and through the rings' power became Naruto's maids.

During that time, Naruto managed to find a small chateau on the outskirts of Konohagakure. There he, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade continued to live their new lives. None of them could have known what would happen next.

Shizune sped through the village searching for Tsunade. She couldn't believe Tsunade thought she could get out of doing her job as Hokage by planting a clone in her position. Shizune looked through every nook and cranny of Konohagakure before arriving at the doorstep to Naruto's apartment.

Shizune walked into the apartment to see if Naruto could help her with her search. To her surprise, she didn't find anyone there. In fact, it seemed Naruto had moved, as the place had been stripped of everything except the basic furniture and three rings with sky-blue gems on a table.

When Shizune was about to leave, Tenten walked into the apartment looking for Naruto.

"Oh, Lady Shizune. Do you happen to know where Naruto is?"

"No, I don't and it looks like he's found somewhere else to live."

Disappointed, Tenten was about to leave, until she noticed the rings on the table.

"When did Naruto get more of these?"

"More?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto gave me a ring to wear a while back, but I didn't think I would look good with a ring on my finger, so I eventually gave it to Lady Tsunade. Now I really regret rejecting his gift and I want to make it up to him somehow."

Shizune said, "That's a very sweet thing for you to do, Tenten. I'm sure Naruto will appreciate anything you do for him."

"Thank you, Lady Shizune. First, since they're here, I would like to have a ring for myself. I don't want to take it without Naruto's permission, though…"

"Just take it. It's not like he'll miss it."

Shizune and Tenten looked to see Temari, a kunoichi from Sunagakure, just outside the door. She was in Konohagakure to finish organizing the Chunin Exams with the other villages, which ended that day. Letting herself in, she grabbed the rings and gave one to Tenten and Shizune.

"If that idiot left these behind, it means they're free for whoever wants them. So go ahead and take the ring. What's the worst that could happen?"

Tenten thought for a while, but decided to put on the ring while Temari was putting hers on. Shizune, not wanting to feel left out, put the ring she had on her finger. As soon as all three rings were on, a bright sky-blue light covered the girls for the briefest of instants.

That evening, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade returned to their chateau from a trip to several border villages where they could shop for whatever they needed without being recognized. Naruto was carrying a large box while Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade each had small bags in their hands.

"Master, if that box is too heavy for you, we can carry it. It's no problem," Hinata offered.

"Thanks, Hinata, but I'd rather not risk you girls any harm," Naruto replied.

Hinata blushed when he said this. Sakura and Tsunade just smiled. "You know, Sakura, it's nice to know Master isn't taking advantage of us," Tsunade told Sakura quietly.

"I know, Tsunade. Master isn't the kind of man to let these situations go to his head. Can you imagine if he did?"

"Please, don't get me started. Jiraiya was bad enough to deal with in his youth."

Sakura and Tsunade laughed to themselves and continued walking to catch up to Naruto and Hinata.

About ten minutes later, they reached the front door of their chateau. Naruto put the box down to get the keys from his pockets. Just then, a breeze blew by and opened the door. Naruto and the girls stared at the sight.

"Tsunade, did you remember to lock the door?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did, Master. I even remembered to plant a spare key in case you needed it."

"Well, you'll have to hide it better next time. Girls, be ready to fight. There may be burglars here."

"Yes, Master," said the girls in serious tones. They set their bags inside the doorway and assumed defensive stances as they began to search the house for enemies.

Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura were gathered in the foyer when Naruto came back.

"What's the report?" Naruto asked.

"There was no one in the basement, Master," Tsunade said.

Hinata responded, "I saw no sign of burglary in the attic, either."

"And the other two floors are secure, Master," Sakura finished.

Naruto spoke his thoughts aloud. "Well, the traps in the back yard are still intact, so whoever's broken in hasn't escaped yet and is still in the house, on the ground floor. From here on, we go together. Follow me."

The girls nodded while saying, "Yes, Master."

Carefully, the group made their way to the dining room. When the group arrived, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then Naruto heard some clattering in the kitchen. Naruto motioned for the girls to stand back while he crept beside the door to the kitchen. It wasn't long before a figure walked out of the door. Naruto made his move and jumped…

Dishes fell to the floor as the mysterious person was knocked down. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade were in shock at what they saw.

This mystery person was revealed to be Tenten, sporting the same maid's uniform that Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade now wore religiously (See Chapter 1 for details). She, however, had a scroll attached to her left leg, which had seals that summoned weapons in case she needed to fight.

Tenten stood up and started yelling, "Ow! Who the hell…" She then laid eyes on Naruto and blushed with embarrassment. "Master! F…Forgive me, Master. I was just trying to get the table set for dinner before you came home. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Naruto looked at Tenten's right hand and noticed one of the rings. "Where did you get that ring, Tenten?"

Tenten tried to pull herself together in order to answer Naruto's question. "I…I found it at your apartment, Master. I didn't mean to take it, but Temari insisted that Shizune and I take this and the other rings and then…"

"Wait, Shizune and Temari have those rings, too?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes, Sakura. They're in the kitchen fixing our dinner if you want to talk with them."

Naruto burst in the kitchen, startling Temari and Shizune as they were putting the final touches on dinner. Both wore the maid's uniforms the other girls wore and had rings on their right fingers.

"Master, you really shouldn't scare us like that," Shizune exclaimed.

Temari scolded Naruto. "If you want dinner that badly, Master, I'll start cooking it sooner."

Naruto told her, "Forget about dinner. Get out to the dining room and tell me what happened."

Temari, Tenten and Shizune sat at one end of the table telling their story to Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade.

Sakura then said, "OK, I understand what happened, but how long ago was it when you first put on the rings?"

Shizune checked the clock. "I'd say about five hours."

Tsunade then asked, "And did you, at any time during those last five hours, take off those rings?"

Temari coldly remarked, "Yeah. After we finally found Master's home an hour ago, we took the rings off so we could change into our uniforms, but we put them back on afterwards. By the way, you should've done a better job at cleaning this place. There were a lot of cobwebs and dust-bunnies you overlooked. And you claim to have Master's best interests at heart."

Tsunade clenched her fists and growled through her teeth, "Are you looking for a fight, you little…"

Tenten interrupted. "Please, stop! This is getting us nowhere. Master, why is it important to know when we put the rings on?"

Naruto tried to answer. "Well, the thing is…I mean, you…"

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'll tell them, Master. Tenten, Temari, Shizune, those rings have Master's chakra in them. Now whoever wears those rings will turn into Master's slaves, and if they stay on for more than three hours, the effects become permanent. I'm sorry, but now you three belong to Master for the rest of your lives."

Tenten, Shizune and Temari couldn't believe what they had heard. Tenten started sobbing while Temari angrily yelled, "Master, how could you do this to us?"

Naruto said, "Hey, I didn't know what those rings were, I swear. I just happened to receive them as a gift. I didn't know what they did. I thought they were just ordinary pieces of jewelry, so I wanted to give them to Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. Well, when Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade started their service to me, we discovered that Orochimaru had made these rings and I vowed never to use them again. I probably should've destroyed them, but I thought no one would come into my old apartment."

Tenten cried, "So, since I gave her the ring in the first place, I'm responsible for what happened to Tsunade?" Tenten sobbed some more, while Tsunade just watched in agony, unable to deny the truth behind Tenten's words.

Shizune said, "I…I don't know what to say, Master. This is all so much, it'll take time to get over it."

Temari yelled, "What're you talking about? Master used cursed rings to turn us into slaves! How are you not pissed at that? I swear, if I wasn't dedicated to his well-being, I'd kick his ass until he couldn't walk again."

Tenten stopped sobbing enough to yell at Temari, "Just shut the hell up, Temari! I'll not have you talk about Master that way. True, these emotions might have been forced onto me, but I'll accept them gladly for all the things Master has done not just for Konohagakure, but also for the entire world, including your village of Sunagakure. Besides, if anyone's to blame, it's you! I wanted Master's approval before I took the ring, but you insisted that we just take these damn things! You're why we're stuck like this, so don't yell at Master like that again, or I'll kick your ass until you can't walk!"

Tenten then dried off her tears of sadness and frustration, turned to Naruto, smiled and bowed down. "Master, I'll dedicate my life to serving you as your maid. Command me, and I'll faithfully obey."

Temari was flabbergasted at what just happened. "What are you…"

Shizune then stood up. "Drop it, Temari. What's done is done. Just accept that your life will never be the same again." She turned to Naruto and bowed to him. "Master, I'm willing to accept the responsibility of being your maid alongside the others."

Temari, unable to deny the truth behind the statements Shizune and Tenten had made, stood up and bowed to Naruto. "Forgive me for my arrogance, Master. It will take some time to get over having my life stolen from me. Please don't take what I said the wrong way."

Naruto stood and sighed, "I guess I have three new maids."

Tenten and Shizune stood straight and said, "Thank you for accepting us, Master." Temari just stood and remained silent.

Naruto said, "Tenten and Shizune, go with Tsunade and get acquainted with your new lives. Sakura and Hinata, finish making dinner. Temari, I'd like to talk to you alone."

All the girls except Temari replied, "Yes, Master." Tenten and Shizune left with Tsunade to learn the routine of the household while Sakura and Hinata headed into the kitchen. Temari stood, nervously waiting for whatever Naruto had planned for her.

"So, is this the part where you punish me for being insubordinate, Master? Go ahead, I can take it." Temari tried to cover her fear with those snide remarks and braced herself for the worst.

Temari was genuinely surprised when, instead of yelling at her, Naruto walked up to her and hugged her. Naruto said, "I really am sorry this happened to you. I never meant to turn any of you into my maids. I understand the pain you're feeling for having a whole new lifestyle thrust upon you so suddenly. We'll get through this together; you, me and the other girls as well."

Temari blushed a little after Naruto had said this. She then finally bowed and said, "I truly am blessed to have such a benevolent Master. Please forgive my earlier rudeness."

Naruto said, "Don't worry about it. Catch up to Tsunade and the others and get on with your new life."

Temari smiled a little as she said, "As you wish, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**_

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't believe how much his life had changed in just one week. He had obtained three rings as a last gift from Jiraiya, but they came with a price. After Naruto inadvertently infused his own chakra within the gems of the rings, anyone who wore any of the rings for more than three hours would be forced into a life of servitude to Naruto. This had already happened to Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Tenten, Shizune and Temari, who have since come to accept their new lives as Naruto's maids, and he was determined to never let it happen to anyone else.

Naruto arranged for the girls to spend a day in a spa just outside the town where his staff did their grocery shopping. He had told the girls to not wear their uniforms while on this vacation, in order to be as free from his servitude for a day as possible. He hadn't told them that while they were on vacation, he was going to take care of some unfinished business.

That morning, the girls all stood at attention in the foyer of Naruto's new chateau, waiting for their Master's approval to depart. Each girl wore the outfits they wore prior to becoming maids and had a duffel bag that held towels and a bikini for whatever activities they decided to indulge in.

Naruto went downstairs and looked at his maids. "Alright, girls. Have fun on your vacation."

Hinata said, "But, Master, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Tenten added, "What if you need something while we're gone? Who's going to clean this place up? We're needed here, Master."

Naruto placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder. "I know you want to look out for me, but I have some business I need to take care of in Konohagakure. The timing just seems right for you to let go of whatever stress you have."

Temari said, "I think we could all use some stress relief, with the rings and the whole "becoming-a-maid-to-Master-for-life" thing. I know I could use some."

Shizune said, "Master, is this truly what you want for us?"

Naruto turned to Shizune and said, "It is. Relax and enjoy a day free of duty."

Tsunade said, "We need to go, girls. Master reserved the entire spa for us if we arrive by 9:00. If we don't hurry, the spa will open up to visitors and we won't have any privacy."

Sakura turned to face Naruto and said, "Please, be careful, Master," then left with the others.

Naruto then went to his room and grabbed the rings that forced Sakura and the others to be his maids.

"It's because of these things that all this happened," Naruto began to say to himself. "I need to make sure these can't hurt anybody else."

He then reached into the drawer and grabbed a small black pouch and placed the rings into it. "The only way for me to make sure these can't be used again is to bury them myself." This was his "business" that he told Tenten about. After he had prepared himself, he sped into the village.

In his haste, Naruto didn't notice a hole in the pouch. It was small at first, but due to the speed he was running at, the seams of the pouch started to come apart, causing the hole to get bigger until one of the rings fell out. Later, the last two rings fell out of the pouch together.

Ino Yamanaka was walking down the main street of Konohagakure window-shopping when a little old woman stopped her.

"Excuse me, madam, but I believe you dropped this," said the old woman as she handed Ino a ring and left.

"Wait, I…" Ino tried to correct the woman, but she was too late. Ino hadn't bought the ring, but she couldn't deny its beauty. There were few pieces of jewelry that had sky-blue gems in all the stores she visited. She wanted a pair of earrings that color, but they were too expensive. Now she had a beautiful ring for free.

"Well, I'll settle with what I've got. Besides, I bet I'll look cute," Ino replied as she went into a store and hastily grabbed an outfit just so she could she how she looked wearing the ring. Hardly anyone saw a bright flash of light coming from the dressing rooms.

After settling down at their favorite table for lunch, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi enjoyed catching up with current events in their lives. Anko was recovering well from her capture by Kabuto Yakushi during the Fourth Shinobi World War, which got rid of her Cursed Seal and allowed her to fight at full strength without losing control. Kurenai, in the meantime, had raised her baby daughter to be an adventurous little toddler. She was always getting the little girl out of trouble.

Anko looked at the child and smiled, "I bet raising kids is the toughest challenge for a shinobi, huh?"

Kurenai chuckled. "It does have its moments, but I enjoy it. Hey, get those out of your mouth!"

Anko looked to see the child holding two rings with sky-blue gems in her hand. Kurenai reached out and the little girl gave her mother the rings. Kurenai then grabbed a napkin to wipe off the saliva on them.

"When did you get rings, Kurenai?" Anko asked.

"They're not mine, they probably belonged to a patron of this restaurant who forgot about them and my little explorer happened to find them."

Anko smiled and grabbed a ring for herself. "Well, looks like you and I have something to share."

Kurenai looked at her friend. "Are you serious?"

Anko shrugged. "It's not like anyone's going to miss them, and I'm not one to turn down anything that's free. Come on, Kurenai. I bet you look sexy wearing that."

Kurenai covered her daughter's ears. "Anko! Not in front of my daughter, please." However, Kurenai couldn't deny how alluring the ring was. After some thought, Kurenai lifted her daughter up to talk to her. "Honey, do you want to help Mommy put on some jewelry?"

The little girl cooed in happiness as she got to place the ring on her mother's finger while Anko put a ring on her finger. She was also surprised to find her mother and Anko covered in a strange light the same color as the shiny thing on the ring.

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto arrived at the site he had chosen to bury the rings. He reached into the pouch to get them, but felt his fingers go right through the hole that had been made.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto panicked. "I've gotta find those rings quick before anyone else puts them on!"

(Seven hours later)

Naruto slumped back to the chateau. He had searched the village from top to bottom, but couldn't find the rings. "Well, I'll have to prepare for the worst-case scenario, but maybe they just landed on tree branches or fell into a lake. God, I hope that's the case." As Naruto walked into the grand hall, he found Sakura and Hinata waiting for him, dressed back into their maid uniforms and bowing.

"Welcome home, Master. How was your day?" was Hinata's response.

"Not one of my best, Hinata. I tried to get rid of those rings, but I lost them on the way. Now I don't know where they are."

Sakura solemnly said, "I know where they are, Master."

"Really, Sakura? That's awesome! Where are they?"

Naruto heard a sound like a baby crying.

Sakura looked up to the sound and said, "They should be coming very soon."

Just as she said this, Naruto heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked to see Ino, Anko and Kurenai, holding a little baby girl who was crying her eyes out. Ino, Anko and Kurenai were dressed like the rest of the maids (see Chapter 1) and wore those cursed rings on their fingers.

"There, there. Mommy's not going to let anything hurt you. Stop that crying," Kurenai said, trying to calm the little girl down. Eventually, the baby's cries grew quieter until she fell into a deep asleep.

Anko wiped her head. "Finally. Now we can get back to…" Anko looked to see Naruto. "Oh! Hi, Master! When did you get back?" Anko said while bowing happily.

Ino and Kurenai looked at Naruto as soon as Anko said "Master". Ino bowed and said, "I'm sorry for not noticing you sooner, Master."

Kurenai said, "Forgive me for not bowing, Master, but I have to put my daughter to bed before she gets even crankier." She then left to another part of the chateau to take care of her daughter.

"And while she's doing that, Ino and I have some things to take care of upstairs. Talk to you later, Master," Anko said while dragging Ino up the stairs.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Hinata and said, "Okay, what do you know about what happened to those three?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**_

Naruto Uzumaki listened intently to what Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga were telling him

(Two hours earlier)

Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Shizune and Temari walked through the front gate of the chateau they now called home; laughing at what a great time they had at the spa. Naruto had arranged for them to have some time off after he had accidently turned all of them into his maids. Although upset that their lives were destroyed, they accepted their new lives and now felt great about it.

Sakura sighed, "As much fun as that was, it's back to reality. Master is going to need some very special care tomorrow since all of his maids were gone today."

Shizune looked at Temari. "Have you calmed down since this whole ordeal began, Temari?"

Temari said, "Yes, I think I have. I was just upset at having my whole life stolen away. Now I'm ready to accept my fate as Master's maid."

Tenten smiled. "That's nice to hear. You know, Master's done nothing but care about us for so long. As thanks, let's make tomorrow Master's best day ever."

Hinata blushed. "That sounds exciting. Maybe we can…"

Tsunade interrupted. "We can discuss that later. I think we've got a problem."

The rest of the girls looked to see the front door slightly ajar, as if someone had opened it earlier and forgot to close it all the way.

Shizune said, "Well, Master did say he had things to do in town. Maybe he just forgot to close the door behind him when he left."

Tsunade said, "Maybe, but maybe someone broke in. Hinata! Use your Byakugan to tell us what's going on in there."

Hinata concentrated her chakra to powering up her Byakugan eyes. She stared at the house for a while, but then told the others what she found.

"There are burglars in there. I can see four chakra networks in there. Three of them belong to adults, but the fourth looks like it belongs to a baby. In any case, we should be careful."

Temari clenched her fists. "Careful, hell! Those rats violated Master's house when no one was here. They need to pay."

Shizune put her hand on Temari's shoulder. "Calm down. We need to approach this cautiously. Let's sneak up behind them and…"

"That won't be necessary," Hinata said. "Sakura and I will go in. Tsunade, keep watch over things out here."

Tenten said, "I'll go around to the back in case they try to escape."

As soon as a plan was set, Sakura and Hinata snuck into the house, prepared to fight if necessary. Hinata led the way while Sakura covered her from the back. They eventually came to a room down the hall leading to the dining room. They could hear rustling inside, as if someone was moving furniture around. Unable to stand the thought of anyone trying to steal their Master's things, Sakura and Hinata burst through the door. They were prepared to attack burglars, but not for this.

In the middle of the room were Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi and Ino Yamanaka. Kurenai was also holding a little girl that couldn't have been more than one and a half years old. What really got Sakura and Hinata concerned was that the three ladies were wearing the rings that forced Naruto to accept six maids.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. How did you get those rings?" Sakura said.

"An old lady found it lying on the street and thought I'd dropped it. I took it and when I put it on, Master was the only thing on my mind. I searched the village for him for four hours before I came here."

Anko said, "Pretty much the same for us, only thank the little bundle of joy here and it's been three and a half hours since we put on our rings. The three of us have been here looking for Master for an hour now. We figured he was out, so we started looking for a good place to turn into a nursery."

Hinata asked, "Why would there need to be a nursery here?"

Kurenai said, "Well, if I am to serve Master properly, I need to be close to him. However, I also have to look after my daughter. I can't abandon either of them, so I need a nursery set up for my daughter to live here as well."

Sakura and Hinata dropped their guard at this point. "Hinata, tell the others to come in. We'll need to prepare three more uniforms," Sakura said.

After Hinata had left, Ino asked, "What others, and what's this about uniforms?"

Sakura said, in a saddened tone, "Six of us live here with Master and serve him as his maids. You three are going to be joining us now, so we'll have new uniforms prepared for you."

Anko said, "Sweet! With us by his side, Master is going to be well taken care of."

Kurenai looked at Sakura. "You don't seem happy, Sakura. Are you alright?"

Sakura said, "I'm fine. I just don't know how to explain this to Master when he returns."

(Present time)

Naruto sat down, kicking himself for being responsible for his three new maids. If he hadn't tried to get rings earlier, Ino, Anko and Kurenai would be fine and never had to have known about all of this.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto and hugged him in an effort to provide comfort. "Please don't beat yourself up over this, Master. This is nobody's fault."

Naruto cried, "It's my fault, Hinata! I tried to get rid of those damn rings and instead they take away four more lives."

Sakura asked, "Where do you get four, Master?"

Naruto said, "Kurenai-sensei's baby is going to be living here as well. She'll grow up to believe she has to follow my every order, too!"

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "You don't know that for sure, Master. Remember, the ring didn't take away Kurenai's personality. There is also the possibility that Kurenai will want her daughter to grow up to follow her own dreams, no matter what they are. The girl's life isn't ruined."

Naruto started to calm down a little, but he still felt horrible about forcing this upon Ino, Kurenai and Anko.

"Master, may I speak?"

Naruto looked up to see Kurenai, back from putting her daughter to sleep. She had a tender look to her face and spoke without flinching.

"Sakura told us about the rings and what had happened in the past week. I must admit that I was shocked to hear about it, but I quickly got over it. After all, it's not like you intended to have nine maids. I can live a comfortable life serving you, Master."

"Count us in too, Master," Anko shouted from upstairs. Without warning, she jumped down next to Kurenai while Ino rushed down the stairs to join the group.

Anko turned to Naruto and said, "I'm not upset at all about this. Honestly, I think this is the most excited I've ever been. Between being forced to be a test subject for Orochimaru and performing uninteresting odd jobs for Konohagakure, being a maid to an interesting stud like you suits me just fine, Master."

Ino said, "I…I did want to find some way to thank you for saving the entire world from that Madara guy, Master. If this is what it takes, then I'll accept it."

Kurenai finished by saying, "Also, Hinata happens to be right, Master. I don't want my daughter to be your maid if she doesn't want to. She didn't wear one of these rings, so she's free to choose whatever lifestyle she wants when she grows up. No matter what happens, I'll support her fully. You haven't ruined any lives, Master."

With that, Kurenai, Anko and Ino bowed before Naruto and said, "We humble servants seek only to provide happiness for our Master. Please do not refuse the generous donation of our services."

Naruto felt more relaxed after hearing the girls' acceptance of their new lives. "This doesn't get any easier, but welcome to the rest of your lives."

Kurenai, Anko and Ino straightened up and smiled, saying, "Thank you for accepting us, Master. We promise not to disappoint you."

Anko turned to Ino and said, "Come on, Ino, let's see if there's anything that we can turn into a gym around here."

Naruto stopped Anko and asked, "Why do you need a gym?"

Anko said, "Master, we're your maids, but you and Kurenai's kid need to get stronger to become great shinobi, and for that, you need someplace to improve your skills. Come on, Ino!" Anko dragged Ino to search the rest of the chateau, Ino yelling out, "Wait, Anko, I…Fine. I'll talk to you later, Master!"

Kurenai turned to Naruto and said, "I know it's not my place to ask you for anything, Master, but could we go shopping for the nursery tomorrow? There's still some work to be done in there before my little girl can sleep in there all the time."

Naruto asked, "That's fine by me, but where is she going to sleep in the meantime?"

Kurenai said, "Well, since you were kind enough to choose a house that gives us our own rooms, she can sleep with me in my room, Master. And don't worry, I'll handle any problems she has."

Naruto said, "I don't mean to intrude, but I can help you raise the little girl. After all, two is better than one."

Kurenai blushed and said, "You're just too sweet, Master. Thank you."

Sakura and Hinata smiled at the act of kindness they knew only their Master could give.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

"Master! Your dinner is ready!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto dragged himself out of his room, yawning. "I didn't think it'd be ready so quick. All that training I did today really got to me. I need a little more sleep."

"After dinner, you can sleep all you want, Master. I don't want to tell Hinata and Tenten they wasted their time preparing food just for you not to enjoy it."

"I never said I wasn't going to eat, Sakura. Geez, sometimes I feel like we've got our roles reversed and you're giving me the orders."

"Don't be silly, Master. I'm just trying to look out for you, and if I have to be a little more assertive than usual, it's only because you force me to."

"All right, Sakura. Give me a break."

"As you wish, Master."

Sakura and Naruto continued to talk like this all the way to the dining room. Two weeks had passed since Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade wore the slave rings Orochimaru made, and through some miracle they, along with six other girls, accepted their new lives.

Naruto still couldn't understand how there was no suspicion among the other shinobi of Konohagakure, and even Sunagakure, that his new maids were missing. He was told that they had all come up with cover stories to explain their extended absences, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that everyone was going to find out what had happened eventually.

After clearing his mind of these thoughts, Naruto sat at the head of the large table in the dining room while Hinata delivered his dinner to him. After Naruto was fed his dinner, his maids sat on either side of him at the table. Sakura and Hinata sat the closet to Naruto.

"So, Master, is there any progress to your training?" Shizune asked.

"Well, it's about the same. The only thing that's really changed at all with my techniques is my timing."

"Well, that's something to be proud of, Master!" Anko proclaimed. "Sometimes, the outcome of battle is determined by who strikes first. Speed is another important aspect of a shinobi, Master."

Tsunade said, "She's right about speed being important in battle, Master."

Despite Tsunade trying to act as normal as she could, Naruto noticed something different about the way she was acting tonight. "Is everything alright, Tsunade? You seem to be distracted by something."

"Well, now that you mention it, Master, there's something that's been nagging at me for a while now."

"What is it?"

"I've been wondering what we were going to do with the rings, Master. I mean, I don't think more maids are necessary around here, and I'm sure you wouldn't want another accident like with Ino, Kurenai and Anko to happen."

The cry of Kurenai's little daughter, whom she decided to name Kushina after her Master's mother, filled the room. Kurenai sighed and said, "Excuse me, Master, but I think someone is ready for bed. I'll be back soon." With that, Kurenai took Kushina to her room for a good night's rest.

Temari took the moment to say, "Tsunade has a point, Master. I would hate to have someone else unwillingly become your maid."

"You and me both, Temari. The only problem is that I don't want to be careless like last time."

Hinata said, "I'm sure we'll be able to think of something tomorrow, Master. Let's just enjoy our dinners for tonight."

Naruto grinned. "I can't say no to food this delicious, Hinata."

After everyone ate their dinner and Temari cleaned the dishes, the girls were getting ready for bed. Naruto made his way to his room.

"Finally, some nice, relaxing sleep."

"Master. May I talk to you about something?"

Naruto turned to see Ino nervously standing behind him.

"What is it, Ino?"

Ino blushed as she said, "Well, for the last few days I was just wondering if…you…I mean, um…did "it" with one or more of you maids."

Naruto was surprised. "What? Why would you think that, Ino?"

"Well, I've heard plenty of stories about some masters who take their servants and make them sleep with whoever they wished and…"

"Ino, you know I'm not like that. You're my friend, no matter what the circumstances are. You can trust me to not act in that way."

Ino breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That's nice to hear, Master. Also, I wanted to know how you've adjusted to this new life. I mean, fancy house, impressive heritage, sexy girls at your beck and call. You've gotten something most people only dream about."

Naruto got a little depressed and said, "What's so great about it? I took away nine innocent lives that can never be reclaimed again. If this is a dream for most people, it's a living nightmare for me."

Ino got a worried look on her face and said, "Forgive me, Master! I didn't mean to say anything to upset you."

"Don't worry about it, Ino. Truth is I'm still getting used to it myself."

Ino chuckled and said, "I guess we all have something in common then, Master. The rest of the girls and I aren't used to being maids while you're not used to having maids. It's a learning experience for all of us."

"That goes without saying."

Naruto and Ino looked to see Tenten standing behind them. Tenten had a happy expression on her face, which surprised Naruto a little.

"I do agree that this is a learning experience for us, Ino, but I also think that this is a way of thanking Master for all the times he's helped us out. If it wasn't for Master, I don't think any of us would've gotten as strong as we are now. He's done nothing but pushed us to go beyond our limits in terms of strength, deed and spirit. I see this as a chance to thank him."

Naruto looked at Tenten and felt a sense of relief at the statement she made. He wiped away a few tears from his eyes and said, "Now you've gone and made me cry, Tenten."

Tenten said, "I'm sorry, Master. I was just saying what I was thinking."

Naruto said, "I know, and I'm glad that you did. Now get to bed."

Tenten smiled and said, "Yes, Master. As you wish."

Before following Tenten, Ino turned to Naruto and asked, "Master, before I go, why didn't you try to get other girls to be your maids?"

Naruto said, "I never wanted maids in the first place. I tried to get rid of the rings and they end up back with me with new maids in tow. I'm beginning to think they're cursed."

"That is pretty scary when you think of it. But don't worry, Master. We'll come up with a plan to make sure they don't cause any more trouble. Good night, Master."

"Good night, Ino."

Naruto wandered into his room and fell asleep as soon as he laid down on his bed, unaware of three shadowy figures lurking just outside his window, staring at the rings sitting on his dresser.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

"You're sure what the boss wants is in there?"

"Absolutely. Three chakra-absorbing rings. I'm staring straight at them."

"The boss just needs one, though. What do we do with the others?"

"Spoils of war, boys."

"Well, why don't we just take them, then?"

"Because we need to deal with the ones guarding the place."

"What? You're scared of a bunch of maids? How pathetic."

"You should be at least a little afraid. I don't know why, but those maids are some of the strongest kunoichi in Konohagakure. I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you, especially since you'll be distracting them while I get the rings."

"You mean fight them? The strongest kunoichi? What if we get caught or killed?"

"Your problem, not mine."

"Hmph! Fine, we'll go."

Two shinobi left the scene, leaving a woman with a light blue ponytail smiling to herself.

Hinata Hyuga and Tenten were patrolling the chateau while the other residents were sleeping. Hinata brandished a kunai in order to defend herself while Tenten kept one hand hovering over her weapons scroll.

A baby's resonating cry got their attention. They came to the foyer in time to see Kurenai wearily patting her baby daughter Kushina on the back.

Tenten smiled and said, "Again? That's the third time this week she's cried herself awake."

Kurenai sighed. "The joys of parenthood, girls. Sleepless nights and tiresome days until they're relatively easier to raise."

Hinata chuckled. "I don't know if Tenten and I will ever know that kind of "joy", Kurenai. Not now that we're Master's maids-"

Kurenai grinned. "Well, maybe if you asked Master really nicely…"

Hinata blushed. "Wha…I can't! It's not proper for a maid to…" She cut herself off when her Byakugan noticed two chakra networks heading toward the back yard. "Tenten, we've got intruders."

Tenten smiled. "Finally, a little action. We'll talk later, Kurenai."

(In the back yard; two minutes later)

Two shinobi brandishing the symbol of Otogakure quietly crept onto the lawn.

After a while, the younger shinobi turned to his partner and asked, "Do we really have to go in there?"

"Quit being such a damn crybaby. It's either the back or the front, and the front might attract too much attention. What choice does that leave us?"

"This place is huge, though. It'll be tough for those maids to catch us no matter which way we enter."

"So you do have some backbone after all."

"Don't patronize me! I just want to get in there, try not to piss off those maids and…"

"Good evening, gentlemen. May we help you?"

The two looked behind to see two of the maids. Both of them had calm smiles on their faces, but they seemed anything but happy to see the intruders. One maid had a kunai ready to attack while the other was carrying a pair of kurasigama.

Hinata looked at Tenten and said, "I don't think these gentlemen have an appointment with Master."

Tenten said, "Well, then they must be burglars. We can't any of Master's possessions stolen from him, can we?"

The two shinobi shuddered in fear at the murderous look in the maids' eyes. Taking the initiative, the older shinobi tried to talk his way out of any trouble.

"No! Y…You're mistaken. You see, we're camped out nearby and my partner here was wandering around looking for, um…"

"I had to pee!" the younger shinobi blurted out.

Hinata and Tenten dropped their smiles and got a look filled with anger and disgust at the comment. The younger shinobi covered his mouth out of shame while the older one face-palmed and muttered, "Dumbass."

Tenten said, while putting her kurasigama away, "Let me get this straight. You two, from the now defunct village of Otogakure, went camping all the way out here and on a whim you decided to relieve yourself in someone else's back yard?" Tenten then summoned a giant mace. "Do you have any idea how incredibly rude and disgusting that is?"

The two shinobi nearly peed their pants when the mace was brought out. "Wait, I didn't mean that. What I meant was…"

Hinata interrupted. "You two can drop the act already. I know you were lying to us just now. It doesn't matter what your reason is; we're still not going to let you get away with trespassing on our Master's property. And now that we know you're enemies, you'd better prepare yourselves for the fight of your lives."

The two shinobi cried out in terror as Hinata and Tenten charged at them.

(Naruto's bedroom)

The sounds of battle woke Naruto up from his sleep. "Ugh, 2:00 in the morning? Damn it, Tenten and/or Temari. Can't you battle quietly for once?"

As Naruto was walking toward the door, he looked at the dresser. His eyes widened as he realized the rings were missing. He searched all over the dresser and all over the room, but he couldn't find them. In needs of some clues, he ran outside to see what the noise was about.

(The back yard)

Hinata had just finished tying up the two would-be robbers and Tenten was putting away her mace when Naruto arrived. The two men were beaten to a bloody pulp and were barely recognizable under all the bruises and blood, even if their hoods were removed.

Tenten looked at Naruto and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Master. Did the noise wake you up again?"

Naruto said, "That can wait 'til later. I need to talk with these two."

The oldest shinobi scoffed and tried to act tough. "Try as hard as you like. You'll never get anything out of me."

Naruto said, "Maybe I can't, but I have a Yamanaka clan member waiting to pry any information out of you at my command, so you can either let her tell me what you were planning to do here or save yourselves the pain and tell me right now."

The younger shinobi said, "Don't make me laugh. Even if she was as skilled as you claim her to be, she could ever get us to tell you about the plan."

The older shinobi kicked his partner in the gut, knocking him out. "Can't you ever let me do all the talking for once, you dumbass?"

Naruto turned to his maids and said, "Tenten, take these two to Ino and have her figure out what this plan is. Hinata, check to see if anyone is moving away from the chateau."

"Yes, Master," came the immediate response from the two girls. While Tenten hurried into the mansion with the two prisoners, Hinata used her Byakugan to scan the area of her maximum range of vision. After a while, she released the Byakugan and told Naruto what she had seen.

"Master, I did see someone moving away from our location at an incredible speed. It was a woman from the way the chakra network was arranged, but she was holding a crystal that held three objects inside it."

"That sounds like Guren. There's no other shinobi I know who uses crystals in their jutsu. She just stole the rings on my dresser."

Hinata panicked and said, "But then the two shinobi Tenten and I fought were only a distraction so she could get the rings! Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't suspect anything sooner, Master."

"We don't have time to worry about that, Hinata. Right now, we've got to get to the bottom of whatever the hell's going on here."

(Thirty minutes later, in a cave just outside a border village in the Land of Fire)

Guren approached a dimly lit corridor with a smile on her face. She was carrying a crystal that held three rings with sky-blue gems. These were her reason for infiltrating a high-end chateau on the outskirts of Konohagakure.

She reached the end of the corridor where another figure sat waiting. This person had bandages covering her skin from the neck down, but had an Otogakure robe covering her. Her face was covered in shadows due to the lights in the cave, but she did have red hair growing down to her waist.

"Did you get it?"

Guren smirked. "What do you mean 'it'? I managed to get three of them for you."

Guren then took a ring out of her giant crystal and handed it to the other woman. The woman looked at the ring.

"It already has somebody else's chakra infused in the gem. I can't use it to enslave the strongest shinobi in the world. And I see the other rings are the same."

Guren shrugged. "Well, you just told me to get you one of those rings for you. You never told me what condition the ring needed to be in."

The woman replied, "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. In fact, it helps me greatly since I don't have to waste any of my own chakra. Now I can proceed with my plan."

Guren said, "And what plan would that be?"

"The destruction of this powerless world."

Guren was shocked when she heard this. "I…I don't understand what you mean."

"There are two types of people in this world: those with power and those without it. For those with power, there is a wrong way of using that power, and that's to help those who don't have it obtain it by training them. That way of life will soon come to an end. Lord Orochimaru created a device that could destroy the chakra networks of those who are not fit to have power before he abandoned Konohagakure. This device is still hidden in the village somewhere. I plan on using this ring to activate this device and create a world where only the powerful may reside."

The woman lifted her head from the ring toward Guren. "You can leave now. I've no further use for you, but you'd better not tell a soul about my plan or you'll be the first person I kill, if you survive the genocide, that is." She then sent a wave of chakra at Guren that flung her out of the cave and left her sprawled and unconscious on the ground outside the cave. The crystal with the other rings dissolved as she slipped into unconsciousness, leaving the rings still in the crystal to fall on top of her.

After a few minutes, Karin, who had been put under Konohagakure's protective custody, wandered into the area. "I was sure I sensed a powerful release of chakra out here. Did it disappear already?"

She eventually came across the unconscious body of Guren and ran to help. She determined that Guren would live if she was given proper medical treatment. She had to contact the hospital, but couldn't leave Guren where she was.

Just as Karin was about to lift Guren over her shoulders, she noticed the rings resting on her abdomen. She thought that Guren had worn them earlier and that they were removed after she was stricken down. Karin did what she thought was right and slipped one ring on Guren's finger. Before she could put the other one on her, Guren started to glow with a sky-blue light, but the light receded as quickly as it started.

Karin stared at Guren, trying to understand what had happened. She noticed through her Mind's Eye fo the Kagura that Guren's chakra was different, seeming to be brimming with more confidence and good will. Karin stared at the other ring in her hand. "These must be some sort of power-enhancing accessories. I've never seen chakra so confident in its purpose. I wonder if it will work for me." Karin slipped the other ring on her finger and glowed the same sky-blue light that Guren glowed earlier. After the light receded, Karin lifted Guren onto her shoulders and walked into the forest, knowing exactly who could help her.

(Three hours later)

Naruto was sitting in the foyer with Sakura, Hinata and Shizune keeping him company. He had waken everybody up and told them what had happened. Immediately, Ino went to interrogate the two prisoners with Tsunade and Anko's help. Tenten enlisted Temari to help her search the rest of the chateau for any other intruders. Kurenai, after putting her baby to bed again, cast a genjutsu over the area surrounding the chateau to prevent any other theft attempts until the current matter was settled. Because of this genjutsu, she had to be left alone without any distractions.

"How could I let this happen? I knew I should have hidden them somewhere. Why does this keep happening to me?" Naruto said.

Hinata said, "It's going to be all right, Master. As soon as Ino gets the information out of our prisoners, we'll get the rings back and lock them up somewhere. Then we can resume our normal lives again."

Naruto said, "Thanks for the encouragement, Hinata. You know, I think it's cool how you can see the best out of any situation."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words. Sakura noticed this and said, "You know, Master, I think that even after all this time Hinata's still in love with you."

Naruto said, "I wouldn't be surprised. I don't think she could get over feelings like love quickly."

Hinata's blush got deeper as she tried to stop the conversation. "M…Master, please, I-"

Shizune said, "If only she weren't your maid, you could make her wildest dreams come true and marry her. I'm sure she'd love to raise your children and love on you forever."

Hinata's blush got as deep as it possibly could as she timidly said, "Come on, everyone! Quit teasing me!"

Before they could continue this conversation, there was a knock on the front door. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Shizune looked at the door cautiously, wondering who could've gotten through Kurenai's genjutsu so easily.

After an awkward silence, Naruto carefully opened the door to see Karin carrying Guren. Karin looked very tired and out of breath while Guren was unconscious. Before he could ask what they were doing there, Naruto saw that each of them wore a ring on their fingers he knew only too well.

Karin tried to speak through her heavy pants for air. "M…Master, please help her. She needs…medical attention. Now."

Sakura and Shizune took Guren to another part of the chateau while Hinata got Karin a glass of water. After Karin drank to quench her thirst, Naruto sat down next to her and asked, "What happened to her?"

Karin said, "I don't know, Master. I just found Guren by accident while investigating a strong wave of chakra that had emerged a few hours ago. Due to her being so close to the epicenter of that chakra wave, I want to ask her what happened."

"I see."

"One other thing, Master. I know it might sound strange, but I only came to you after I put this ring on my finger. As soon as I did, something told me you'd know exactly what to do and I should trust your decisions. Please tell me what's happening to me, Master."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged sorrowful looks. Then Naruto sorrowfully said, "It's a long story, Karin. You'd better prepare yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Karin couldn't believe what Naruto and Hinata had told her. She'd known Orochimaru did some cruel experiments, even with the Impure World Resurrection technique, but taking the free will of living people was too cruel, even for him. Karin was glad she ended up with some sense of self, but still wondered how the rest of her life would be played out as Naruto's maid.

Karin sat on a bed in a room Naruto had Hinata prepare for her. She looked around to see her new home. Her entire possessions included a bed with comfy sheets and pillows, a private bathroom and a closet to hold her week's worth of maids' uniforms. She stared at the ring in her hand that stripped her of her short-lived free life and gave her another life of servitude.

Hinata, who was finishing dusting off the room, looked at Karin and said, "Are you feeling alright, Karin?"

Karin said, "Yeah, I'm just wondering how serving Master will be different from serving Orochimaru. I know what it's like to serve a master, so I'm pretty sure I know what to expect. Master'll most likely be barking orders at me for no reason, lust like Orochimaru did."

Hinata shot back, "Master is not like that! He is responsible enough to handle some matters himself. Besides, Orochimaru's slaves suffered under him out of fear, as you probably did. We proudly serve Master out of the love and respect we have for his compassionate character."

Karin looked back down and sighed. "Well, I guess I'm too used to being a slave to Orochimaru that I can't imagine a master being anything else."

Hinata sat next to Karin in the bed. "Master's much better than Orochimaru. I know it'll be a while, but you'll see. Master will treat you with the same kindness and respect that he's treated all of us. There's nothing for you to be afraid of about Master."

Karin finally smiled. "Thank you, Hinata. I needed to hear that. Now, would you leave me alone, please? I'd like to change into my uniform and start serving Master right away."

Hinata smiled back. "Of course. I'll wait outside."

(A few minutes later)

Naruto paced back and forth across the foyer waiting for news on Guren's condition. Karin brought Guren here and begged for medical attention for her. Both Guren and Karin were wearing the rings that turned most of the girls in his life into his loyal staff of maids, and Karin had told him that she put the rings on Guren and herself three hours before they arrived. In the back of his head, he was hoping Guren didn't end up serving him. Maybe the ring wouldn't work on unconscious people. That would be a relief to Naruto's string of bad luck with the rings.

Before he could ponder the situation any further, Hinata and Karin came down the stairs. Karin was wearing a maid uniform like the other girls wore (see chapter 1 for details), but Naruto noticed that she had an extra touch of beauty with her glasses added to the mix.

Karin, upon approaching Naruto, bowed and said, "I'm ready to serve you to the best of my ability. I hope that my services will please you, my Master."

Naruto said, "I'm sure they will, Karin. You can stop bowing now."

Karin stood straight and said, "Yes, Master. Is there any news with Guren yet?"

Naruto said, "No, not yet. She must have been hit with something hard if she was unconscious for over three hours."

"Damn it, leave me alone!"

Naruto, Karin and Hinata turned to see Guren limping her way to the foyer with Sakura and Shizune right behind her. Guren's right leg was bandaged and she had bruises all over her body.

Sakura was trying her best to get her to stand still. "Guren, wait! If you go any further, you'll strain your leg too hard and it might never heal."

"I don't care, you pink-haired brat!" Guren replied. "I need to find…" Guren looked down the foyer and saw Naruto with Hinata and Karin. "Master!"

Naruto cringed at the name he'd gotten too familiar with these past few weeks. He watched as Guren slowly and painfully made her way toward Naruto, ignoring the pleas of Shizune and Sakura.

Naruto couldn't take it. "Guren, listen to Sakura and Shizune. I asked them to fix you up, so they should be the last people you should disrepect right now."

Guren looked at Sakura and Shizune and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you worked for Master too."

Guren found a seat and laid back. Sakura checked her leg while she sat, then went to Naruto.

"Master, Guren got beat up pretty badly. She'll recover, but it'll take some time, a few months at the least."

Naruto went up to Guren and asked, "How do you feel?"

Guren winced in pain and said, "Oh, just fine, Master. I'm sorry I can't serve you yet, but I swear, I'll never let you down once I do. By the way, how did I end up here?"

Karin stepped up and said, "I found you lying outside a cave and brought you here. I was looking for the source of a large wave of chakra when I found you. It looked like you'd been in a fight and lost terribly. Do you remember what happened?"

Guren shot straight up and said, "Oh! That's right! Master, you've got to stop her. She's gone insane with a plan to destroy most of the world."

Naruto, after forcing her to sit back down, said, "Who are you talking about?"

"Tayuya, one of Orochimaru's Sound Four."

"What? I thought I'd killed her. How is that bitch still alive?"

Guren looked to see Temari and Tenten returning from their search for intruders. Temari walked up to Guren and said, "What's she planning to do exactly?"

Guren said, "At first she just told me to steal some chakra-absorbing ring. She was infiltrating the village looking for something when she saw some blonde kid hand out those rings to three girls. She took note of the fact that three women had effectively disappeared, and deduced that the rings were the same rings Orochimaru had used in some experiment a few years back. Later she found three other women wearing identical rings looking for someone, so she followed them and found out where you were living.

She sought me out and told me to break into this place to get the ring. I thought that the kid she spoke of was a brat who didn't have any qualms in owning the loyalty of the Konoha kunoichi and there would be no harm in stealing from a bastard like him."

Temari clenched her hands into a pair of fists and growled, "Are you calling our Master a self-centered bastard, you…"

"Temari, please!" Naruto stopped Temari from beating Guren up even more than she already had. "Guren, continue."

"Thank you, Master. Well, I took the three rings on the dresser and went to Tayuya. She took one of the rings and said she was going to use it to activate a device that'll kill everyone she deems too weak to have power."

Naruto and the girls gasped at the news they had just heard. Tenten said, "How could you do that?"

Guren cried, "I swear, I didn't know what she was planning until I gave her the rings. If I'd known beforehand, I wouldn't have done it. Besides, now that I do know what she's planning, I plan to stop her no matter what! Please, Master, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive this undeserving servant."

Naruto said, "I forgive you, Guren, but you're in no condition to do anything right now. Just focus on getting your leg better for now. The rest of the girls and I will stop Tayuya for you."

Guren wiped away tears from her eyes and smiled, saying, "Thank you, Master." Suddenly, Guren said, "Wait, why am I calling you 'Master', Master? Did I hit my head too hard on something?"

Naruto said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to know if you and Karin can map out every secret lab Orochimaru had in Konohagakure."

Karin lifted Guren on her shoulders and said, "We'll work on it on the library, Master."

After Karin and Guren left, Naruto gave instructions to the rest of the girls. "Temari, tell Ino, Anko and Tsunade to stop their interrogation and prepare for battle. Tenten, tell Kurenai to get ready for battle, as well. Sakura, Shizune, Hinata, gather any tools you'll need. We're in for a tough fight."

All the girls replied, "Yes, Master!" and left to do their assigned jobs.

(One hour later)

Naruto stared at the map Karin just handed him. He then turned to his staff of maids, dressed in their shinobi attire from before they were maids. The only one not going was Guren, who had changed into her maid uniform. She stayed behind to look after Kushina (Kurenai's baby) while everybody else was away.

"Are you sure this is every location you and Guren know of, Karin?"

Karin said, "I double-checked every location and believe this to be accurate, Master."

"Ino, Anko, I want you to drop off those two Oto shinobi at the front gate before you join us in our search."

Ino and Anko responded in unison. "Yes, Master."

Naruto then said, "Girls, please, for this mission, I'm not your master."

Sakura got confused and said, "But how can you be anything but that, Master?"

Tenten, picking up on what Naruto was trying to say, told the others, "I think Master means that we shouldn't call him 'Master' while we're on this mission. We're going to be out in public around people who've known us our whole lives, and they'll get suspicious if we kept calling him Master."

Tsunade said, "That makes sense, but we can't help it, Master. I've tried many times, even now, to call you by name, but I can never say anything besides 'Master'. I think the rings made it so that your name is forbidden for us to say."

Naruto thought, and then said, "Well, if my suggestion won't work, maybe this will. I command you to replace "Master" with "Naruto" until we've taken care of Tayuya."

Hinata said, "I don't mean to question your order, but didn't Tsunade say it was impossible, Naruto?" Hinata then gasped at what she just said. "I…I did it! I called him Naruto!"

All the girls were excited that, at least for a while, they could be free of the word 'Master'."

Naruto smiled. "So, I can get you to say my name, after all. Well, girls, round up your old teams. We've got a dangerous criminal to capture."

The girls happily said, "Yes, Naruto!"

(In Konohagakure, beneath the ruins of the Uchiha clan's main house)

Tayuya walked briskly down the hallway leading to a secret lab few knew about. She held the ring she had gotten from Guren in her hand, but never wore it. She knew what the ring would do to her, and she wasn't going to fall under someone else's power, someone who would be weaker than her.

She found a hidden door and pushed it open. She found a somewhat empty room that only contained a strange machine and some instructions she had written earlier. Tayuya smiled. "Finally, my plan is coming together. Soon, I'll be surrounded only by the best of the best. This world will be a paradise for us to test our strength in battle and conquest!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Naruto had spread his team over Konohagakure two hours ago to investigate each of the lab sites Karin and Guren said were in the village. He had to make sure Tayuya's plan was stopped before it could begin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed a dim blue flare shooting into the sky. That was the signal that Hinata found something. He left toward the light's launching site to see what was going on.

Naruto arrived to see Hinata, along with Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Akamaru. Hinata walked up to him and said, "Akamaru smelled something inside this building. I think it might be Tayuya."

Kiba took a smell and said, "Yeah, I smell an Otogakure robe in there, as well. The chick wearing them has got some major power, though. It's not going to be an easy fight. Of course, it wouldn't be fun if it was, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Keep your voices down. She might hear us," Shino pointed out. "Let's see if there are any booby traps." He, Kiba and Akamaru then started to go into the building. Before they followed, Hinata pulled Naruto aside.

"Naruto, there…there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Well, I…I want…to…"

"We're here, Naruto."

Naruto and Hinata looked to see Sakura, with Tsunade, Tenten, Temari, Shizune, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Karin, Kakashi, Guy, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Lee.

"This is the place they're hiding out in?" Choji asked.

"It does not matter where they choose to hide. It is our duty to march right in there and defeat this dangerous foe, with the power of youth!" Lee boldly proclaimed. Guy burst into tears and said, "Well said, Lee!"

Neji said, "All kidding aside, we should help Shino and Kiba in case this enemy decides to fight back."

Naruto, following Neji's advice, walked into the building. Hinata sighed and resolved to as her question later as she followed Naruto and the others inside.

The only thing in this building was an elevator leading to an even lower level. Kiba and Shino were standing next to it.

"This is the only way down," Kiba said. "There's only enough room for six to go down, seven if everyone squeezed together. It'll take time to make room for the rest of us to go down."

Naruto said, "Well, I'm going."

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru decided to go with him. Everyone stayed above ground so as to make room for Tayuya to be brought back up in case she was captured alive. As they descended into the basement, Tsunade and the rest of the girls there silently said a prayer that their Master and sister maids would be okay.

(In the warehouse's basement)

Naruto led his group down a long, dimly-lit cavern. Eventually they came upon a door that was slightly ajar, allowing Naruto to peek into the room the door led to.

He saw Tayuya, dressed in a robe that covered her bandaged body and a cap that covered her red hair. She held the last ring in her hand. Naruto knew that commanding her to stop would be impossible since holding the ring didn't mean she was wearing it. She stood next to a device that looked like a drill powered by a glass case. There was nothing in the case, but Naruto could see that the ring was supposed to be put in it.

Tayuya laughed to herself as she put the ring in the case and powered up the machine. Two siphons started to emerge from the bottom of the case and make their way to the ring. "Soon I'll be living in a utopia for the strong and powerful."

"That's not going to happen, you monster!"

Tayuya turned to see Naruto and his group surrounding the machine. Not wasting time, Tayuya whipped out her flute and summoned her three Doki. She then played a melody on her flute, which caused the Doki to attack the group. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to stop the Doki in their tracks, forcing Tayuya to send them back. This offered Sakura enough time to move in close to land a punch on Tayuya, but Tayuya blocked the attack with her flute, destroying it for her safety.

Tayuya smirked and said, "So, you think you've got the best of me now that you've bested my Doki and destroyed my flute? Guess again! I was lucky to have substituted myself with a puppet just before I was hit with that bitch Temari's attacked. Since then, I've only gotten stronger. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't moved an inch since this little fight began, so I'm still in the perfect position to destroy you all. As soon as this device that Lord Orochimaru built fires, you and the rest of the worthless weaklings in this world will be destroyed, leaving only the most powerful people to war over its ruins!"

Tayuya pressed a series of buttons and got the machine whirring, but the machine didn't work, as evidenced by Tayuya's reaction. "What? But how? I have…"

"Looking for this?"

She then looked to see that Naruto had taken the ring out of the case during Shikamaru and Sakura's attack. Tayuya growled and ran toward the exit, but found it blocked by Hinata and Tenten, who were positioned to attack. Tayuya pulled out a kunai and continued to run to the door, but was suddenly stopped in her tracks by Shikamaru. Ino then used her Mind Transfer Jutsu to take control of Tayuya's body.

"Quick, Naruto! Use the ring," Ino forced Tayuya to say.

Shikamaru asked, "How can that ring help us?"

Naruto said, "It's a long story, Shikamaru, but Ino, I don't want to-"

"It's the only way to stop her. We can't allow her to do anything like this again! Hurry! I can't hold her back much longer!"

Naruto sucked up his courage and raced to slip the ring on Tayuya's finger. Tayuya, in the meantime, forced Ino out of her body and tried to fend off Naruto's advances, but Naruto made Shadow Clones to slow Tayuya down. However, Tayuya quickly knocked around all the clones, causing them all to disappear. She then swiped at Naruto, but missed. Naruto grinned as Tayuya realized in horror that she allowed the ring to be slipped on her finger. As the ring shone and thoughts of pleasing her Master filled her mind, Tayuya screamed. "NO! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY! DAMN YOU KONOHA BASTARDS TO HELL!"

(Above ground; three hours later)

Kiba and Akamaru were trying to dig their way underground through the floor, but found that the floor regenerated itself automatically. "What the hell kind of floor is this?"

Shino said, "It doesn't matter. They're coming back up."

Everyone looked to see that the elevator was indeed moving up. When it reached the floor, Naruto and the group stepped out, followed by Tayuya, a ring with a sky-blue gem attached to her finger and a look of shame and guilt on her face.

"What's up with her?" Temari asked. "It's like she's a completely different person." She walked up to Tayuya, but Tayuya got scared and ran behind Naruto, screaming, "Please, Master! I'm sorry about whatever I did to upset you. I'll do whatever you say, just don't let these people kill me!"

Kakashi asked, "So, mission accomplished?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata said, "So, what are we going to do about her?"

Tayuya looked at her Master with pleading eyes. Unlike all the other times the ring was used, Tayuya's mind was greatly altered to fit her Master's desires. She didn't remember anything about her past except she was a slave to this man. She was to be obedient to him and his will at all times. She somehow did something that made Master and his friends upset at her, which she now deeply regretted, despite not knowing what it was.

Naruto looked at Tayuya, then turned to the others and said, "Well, she's not much of a threat in this state. I think I can take her home and put her to hard work as payback for what she did."

Tayuya rubbed her face against Naruto's jacket and happily cried, "Oh, thank you for your forgiveness, Master! I promise, I'll never do anything to make you or your friends mad again."

Ino, unable to control herself, forced Tayuya off of Naruto and said, "Hey, quit doing that to Master!"

Everyone turned to Ino when she made this comment. Ino realized what she had just said and quickly covered her mouth out of shame.

"Crap," Naruto thought. "I told them to call me Naruto only up until Tayuya was taken care of. Now that she's like this, there's apparently no need for them to keep calling me Naruto."

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "Is there something we need to know about, Naruto?"

Naruto nervously laughed and said, "It's a long story."

(One Explanation Later)

"…and that's pretty much what happened. I'm sorry we kept it from you all this time," Naruto finished explaining. The girls were huddled around Naruto as him to protect him from any retaliation from the others.

"So, all those letters about being on missions or being self-sufficient?" Kakashi asked.

"All lies to protect Master from your wrath and explain our absence without revealing our new selves to you," Tenten said, feeling sorry for having lied to her teammates and friends for so long.

"I still can't believe it's really true," Kiba asked.

Kurenai frowned and told Kiba, "Well, it is, Kiba, but understand it wasn't Master's fault. All the times the rings were used until now were accidents. He never knew the rings enslaved us to him until it was too late to do anything about it. Please don't be mad at him."

Sakura added, "There's nothing that can change us back to the way we were, but I don't care. I want to serve Master now as thanks for his saving us many times in the past. Please don't try to take that away."

Kakashi said, "I don't think we can be mad at him for something like this. True, some of our best shinobi are now his loyal servants, but knowing Naruto, he'll probably be willing to let them resume shinobi duties from time to time. Plus, if you all have no qualms with it, then there's really no conflict. So, no harm done, right?"

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement at Kakashi's statement. The girls cheered and were excited that they could now serve Master without keeping secrets from everyone.

"Come on, everyone!" Tsunade said. "I'll make you all some ramen at Master's house. Oh, if it's alright with you, Master."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Go ahead, if you want to."

Everyone began to head for Naruto's chateau, but Naruto pulled Hinata aside and said, "Hinata, I need to talk to you for a moment."

When everyone else was out of sight, Hinata asked, "What did you want to talk about, Master?"

"Before we stopped Tayuya, you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

"Oh, well, I…I want…No! I can't. It's not right."

"Hinata, if you want something, let me know. Don't hold it back."

"Well, for a while now, I've wanted…to…well…be a…a…mo…mother."

Naruto stood for a while, then said, "So, you're asking me to-"

"Please, Master. I know I shouldn't be asking this of you, but I want to have at least one child before I die, and I always wanted you to be the father of that child. I know it's silly, and I understand if you don't want to."

Naruto blushed and nervously wrapped his arms around Hinata and said, "Hinata, the last thing I want to do is make you sad. If you want to be a mom, I think I can help with that."

Hinata blushed and, with his approval, kissed Naruto's cheek. "Thank you, Master. You don't know how much this means to me."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Sakura walked through the marketplace in Konohagakure hoping to find some fresh ingredients for Naruto's favorite foods. She had gotten used to the stares she received from the men of the village due to the suggestive nature of her maid uniform. For her, this was just a minor inconvenience in serving Naruto.

She thought back to when she, Hinata and Tsunade found themselves serving Naruto one year ago. Since then, they've tried to live a secret life of bliss, but eventually nine more girls came under Naruto's servitude, all involuntary. The last girl to succumb, Tayuya, was going to destroy the peace the Shinobi world fought so hard against Madara and Sasuke Uchiha to preserve if she didn't fall under Naruto's control.

The cause of it all was three rings Naruto received as a gift from Jiraiya. It was later discovered that Orochimaru created the rings for his experiments. Naruto had accidently infused his own chakra into the gems of the rings, so whoever wore them would find themselves unable to do anything but obey the chakra owner's demands. Furthermore, if they wore the rings for at least three hours would remain in that state for the rest of their lives.

Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Temari, Shizune, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Karin and Guren retained their personalities as Naruto's maids, but Tayuya had a drastic change. Instead of being the overbearing warmonger they all knew her as before, she was now a shy, timid woman who was obedient to Naruto and whomever he said she was inferior to.

After Naruto stopped Tayuya, Ino accidently revealed Naruto's big secret to the girls' former teammates, but they didn't get angry over anything. Instead, they appealed to the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire to appoint a new Hokage to replace Tsunade and allow Naruto to keep his collection of maids. The Feudal Lord agreed to both terms on the condition that the maids needed to do some shinobi work if they were ever requested to do so by the new Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura snapped back into reality and gathered the necessary ingredients for a special meal for Naruto she was going to make that evening. After she had gathered everything, she started to make her way back to the chateau that Naruto, Sakura and the others called home. Just as she was entering the front yard, she noticed Shikamaru standing outside the front door.

"Hello, Shikamaru. Did you want something?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, I need to speak with Naruto about something."

Sakura said, "Well, come in and sit down for a while. I'll get him for you."

"Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura escorted Shikamaru to the foyer and had him sit in a comfy chair. She then put all her foodstuff in the kitchen and went upstairs to the gym to see if Naruto was there.

Sure enough, Sakura found Naruto working out with Hanabi Hyuga, who had become a favorite training partner of his recently. Not long after their secret was revealed, Naruto allowed his friends and his maids' families to visit from time to time to check in on their loved ones. Sakura thought it was very polite of him to do so.

"Master? Are you busy?"

Naruto looked to Sakura and said, "No, what's up?"

"Shikamaru's downstairs and says he needs to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes, Master."

Sakura went downstairs and told Shikamaru, "Master's coming. He just needs to clean himself up after training."

Shikamaru smiled. "Just like that guy to work up a sweat every day. You'd think he feels the whole world depends on him."

Sakura smiled. "Well, that's just who Master is, wanting to help out as much as he can."

"Hey, do you always call him 'Master' or is that some cruel joke you and the others like to play on him?"

"No, it's what we all call him. We've all tried calling Master by his real name many times, but we never can unless Master orders us to. We all think it's a side effect of the rings' influence on us."

"It must be a drag to have to go through something like that."

"Not really. Once you get over the initial shock, you just get into the swing of it."

Naruto called from the top of the stairs, "I'm coming!" He then hurried down with Hanabi following behind him on her way out and said, "I'm sorry I'm late, Shikamaru. I just had to finish up with training."

Shikamaru said, "That's okay. I just came to tell you that Lord Hokage wants to see you, Hinata and Sakura tomorrow about the rings you've got. He thinks there's a way to keep them from affecting anybody else."

"Really? How?"

"We took a look at the machine Tayuya was going to use. The only way for the machine to work is if chakra was extracted from a source like the rings you've got. That's what those siphons were for. Lord Hokage thinks that we can apply that same siphoning method to put the rings back to their original state, then lock them away somewhere."

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know, Shikamaru. I'll definitely bring them tomorrow."

"Well, I'll see you later, then."

After Shikamaru and Hanabi left, Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "Master, I'm going to be preparing something special for dinner tonight. Would you mind not peeking until I'm done?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll check in on the others while you're busy with that."

"Thank you, Master." Sakura walked to the kitchen to prepare her special meal.

Naruto went upstairs to check on his other maids. He opened the door to the library to see Ino, Guren and Tenten dusting the shelves.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

The girls looked at Naruto and said, "Good afternoon, Master."

Ino asked, "Did you need us for anything, Master?"

"No, just wanted to see how you were feeling."

Tenten said, "We're all just fine, Master, but it's sweet that you care for us."

Guren said, "I've been feeling much better after my leg healed up, Master. I did want to ask you when I could get my first shift of guard duty."

"I'll let you start with Tenten next week."

"Thank you, Master."

Naruto left the girls to continue dusting the shelves as he made his way to the back yard, where Tsunade and Shizune were watering and grooming the plants.

Tsunade noticed Naruto and said, "Good afternoon, Master. Come to check up on us?"

Naruto said, "Yeah, just passing time."

Shizune said, "Well, I think you can spend your time more productively, Master. Maybe you should try going out more."

"Shizune! Show a little more respect to Master."

"I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't thinking right."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it, Shizune. By the way, this garden looks beautiful. Keep up the good work."

Tsunade and Shizune responded, "Thank you, Master," and went back to work.

Naruto peeked into the bathroom to see Tayuya, dressed in her maid uniform, scrubbing the floors. Tayuya had worked herself ragged to try to please Naruto after she became his maid. To her, she thought she was proving her loyalty by performing the jobs nobody else seemed really eager to do.

"Hey, Tayuya, how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya sprang up at the sound of Naruto's voice and nearly fell on her face before Naruto caught her in his arms.

"Master, please d…don't scare me like that!" Tayuya said, in the timid voice she had adopted as a maid.

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Tayuya, still timidly, said, "I…I'm doing great, Master. See, I scrubbed the bathroom floor clean and cleaned all the toilets and sinks. Later, I'm going to take out the trash, sweep out the chimney and…"

"Tayuya, you don't have to do all that."

"But, Master, I need to redeem myself for what happened a year ago!"

Naruto put his hands on Tayuya's shoulders to calm her down. "You already have, a thousand-fold. Tomorrow, you're going to go to a private spa, where you can relax from all the hard work you've done around here. I think you've earned it."

Tayuya blushed and stuttered, "Th…Thank you, M…Master."

The sun had already set by the time Naruto arrived at the last place he wanted to visit before dinner, the nursery. Inside he found Anko and Kurenai playing with Kushina (Kurenai's two-year-old daughter) and Hinata feeding Mito (Hinata and Naruto's two-month-old daughter). Karin was also there, organizing their toys into cubicles on the floor.

Anko looked up and said, "Hi, Master. In case you're wondering, we couldn't wait for Sakura to finish her special dinner, so we got some microwavable ramen for Kushina before Sakura took over."

"At least she was fed, right?" Naruto laughed. He then went up to Hinata and kissed her gently. "How are you feeling, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed. "I'm okay, Master, and so is Mito."

Naruto picked up his daughter and began to gently cuddle her. Mito cooed as her father gently rubbed her body. Soon she fell asleep in his arms.

Kurenai saw this and whispered to Kushina, "That's enough playtime, Kushina. It's time to go to sleep."

Kushina, though still learning how to speak, knew enough to say, "Yes, Mommy."

After the two girls had been put to sleep, Karin asked Naruto, "What's it like being a father, Master?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess it's the same as being your master, Karin. I've just got to provide plenty of tender, loving care. Hinata does a good job of that, too."

Hinata blushed some more and said, "Please, Master. You're embarrassing me."

Anko said, "So you're comparing us to toddlers and babies, Master? Wow, just when I thought we were more important than that to you."

Naruto shot back, "Come on, Anko. You know I didn't mean that."

Anko laughed and said, "I know, Master. I just couldn't resist."

Kurenai sighed and said, "I apologize for Anko's behavior, Master. She can get a little…rowdy at times."

Naruto said, "Don't worry, Kurenai. I think I can handle anything she can dish out."

They were interrupted when Temari walked up to them. "Master, girls, Sakura wanted me to tell you dinner's ready."

Naruto and the others made their way to the dining room to eat their dinner, joined shortly by the other maids. When they arrived, they saw Sakura putting the finishing touches on a buffet table full of different kinds of food Naruto loved to eat.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and asked, "What's this about, Sakura?"

Sakura said, "Well, Master, it's been exactly one year since Hinata, Tsunade and I became your maids, and I thought there needed to be something special for the occasion."

Naruto asked, "Is that really something we should be celebrating?"

"Why not, Master? We've all grown comfortable serving you, and the rings did help you save the world again. I say this is something we should be happy about."

Hinata chimed in, "Plus, my old self would have probably been too shy to ask you for a child, Master. I'm glad this ring gave me the courage to do so."

Sakura noticed Naruto's awe at the statements. "Master, are you okay?"

Naruto said, "Yeah, I am. Thanks for not taking this badly. Same goes for the rest of you girls. I'm glad that you all accepted this new life."

Naruto's staff of maids smiled and said in unison, "No problem, Master. We live to serve you and make you happy."

Naruto said, "The only thing that makes me happy is the fact that you, my friends, are happy. Knowing that, no matter what the future holds, I'll always be living the good life. Now, let's dig in."

The girls bowed and said in unison, "As you wish, Master."

Well, this is the end of the first part of the story. However, a new adventure looms just over the horizon. Featuring new girls and the return of an old enemy, tune in to Good Life: The Next Generation, first chapter up now.


	11. Part 2: Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own_ Naruto_ or any of its characters.**

"Come on, Mito. They're gonna catch up to us."

"Slow down, Kushina! I can't zoom through the trees like you can yet!"

Kushina Yuhi and Mito Uzumaki sped through the forests around Konohagakure, heading back to their home just outside the village.

Kushina was twelve years old and wore her short black hair in a small ponytail behind her head. She had piercing red eyes and showed off her slim body with a red belly shirt and blue capris. She wore blue ninja sandals on her feet

Mito was ten years old, and looked up to Kushina like she was a big sister. She had her bright red hair in a bun behind her head and hid her blue Byakugan eyes behind small glasses. She wore a green dress with yellow pants and ninja sandals.

They stopped fifty yards from the front door of a medium-sized chateau. Mito quickly threw a gray cloth over her and a rock she was hiding behind while Kushina hid in the trees.

Suddenly, a shadow flew over Kushina. She acted quickly and flew over to the next tree, getting her kunai ready to counter any attack. Before long, Kushina stopped an attack from Anko Mitarashi, clad in a mesh shirt, brown overcoat, black skirt with mesh leggings and black ninja sandals.

"Well done, Kushina. You're getting better at blocking attacks."

"I learned from the best, Anko," Kushina retorted.

As their duel raged on, Mito hid under her cloth, scared of going out and helping Kushina.

In an instant, she felt the ground beneath her melt and vines started creeping up her body, hoping to ensnare her. Acting quickly, Mito gathered her chakra and released it in a short burst, putting everything in its place.

"You're getting better at detecting genjutsu, Mito."

Mito turned to see Kurenai Yuhi, Kushina's mother and one of the greatest genjutsu masters of Konohagakure. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and white tennis shoes

Mito blushed and said, "Well, my Byakugan did sense a lot of chakra around me, so it couldn't be anything else but a genjutsu."

Kurenai smiled. "Nicely done. Next time you try camouflage, though, make sure you're using a color that will actually make you blend in to your surroundings. There are no gray rocks around here."

Mito chuckled. "I guess I still have a lot to learn, Miss Kurenai."

A thud was heard in a grove next to Mito and Kurenai. After a while, Kushina and Anko emerged, still engaging in their duel. It didn't last long, though, as Anko eventually managed to get Kushina to drop her guard and loosen her grip on her kunai. Anko kicked the kunai away and pinned Kushina to the ground.

Anko smirked and said, "How many wins is that now?"

Kushina threw Anko off of her and said, "Will you just shut up? You don't have to brag every time you beat me, you know."

"I know, but it's still fun."

"WHAT?"

Kurenai stepped between them. "That's enough, you two. I think we got enough training done. Kushina, Mito, head back inside and freshen up. Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

Kushina slumped through the front door of the chateau, with Mito following her. They made their way through the hallway of the second floor until they came to the common room put between their two bedrooms.

When they entered, they saw a woman with red hair in a maid's uniform finishing dusting the room. When she turned around, she smiled, bowed and said, "Welcome back, Mistress Kushina and Mistress Mito. How was your training today?"

Mito ran up to her and said, "It was awesome, Miss Tayuya! First, Miss Anko and Miss Kurenai taught us how to climb trees without using our hands. I still have a ways to go, but Kushina learned how to do it in no time at all. After that, we practiced the usual shinobi skills and we tried to win against Miss Anko and Miss Kurenai. Kushina almost succeeded, but I got caught rather easily."

Tayuya, the maid, smiled and said, "Well, there's always next time, Mistress Mito."

Kushina said, "You know, you don't have to call us 'Mistress' all the time, Tayuya. Why not just call us by our names?"

Tayuya said, "I'm afraid that's impossible for me. Master instructed me to take good care of you, and so you are to be treated with the same level of respect as Master."

Kushina cringed at the name Tayuya was using to refer to the Konohagakure's hero, Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't know how, but about ten years ago twelve girls, including Tayuya, Anko and her mother, agreed to become maids to this man. Kushina never liked the arrangement, thinking that no one person had any right to own another person.

Mito, on the other hand, had no problem with the situation. She just accepted everything, not thinking of the girls as maids nor as slaves, but as helpful friends.

"Say, Miss Tayuya, would you like to help me get ready for dinner?" Mito said. "I can't get my hair the way I like it without help."

Tayuya bowed and said, "It would be my honor, Mistress Mito."

As Mito and Tayuya made their way into the bathroom to get Mito ready for dinner, Kushina just walked out of the room after grabbing a brush and walked to the garden. She loved to go there to relax whenever she could. She found a bench at the far end and stared at the scenery.

She could see the village of Konohagakure spread out below her. She often wondered why Naruto and his "slaves" decided to live out here instead of in the village itself. True, this place was larger than most buildings in the village, but Kushina wanted to be close to the action instead of far away.

Kushina heard some heels clacking and said, "You know I like to be alone out here, Mom."

Kurenai, who had changed back into her maid uniform, sat down next to Kushina and said, "I know, but I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About you. You seem so down lately, and I'm worried. That's all."

Kushina scoffed. "Oh, really. I don't feel down."

"If you say so, but remember. You can always talk to me if something's troubling you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"What are you talking about? Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's just, day after day, I watch you and the other ladies clean this house and perform tasks in that…skimpy outfit whenever that "man" tells you to. I just don't like it."

Kurenai, with downcast eyes, said, "I know what the girls and I do can seem...different from your expectations of us, but—"

"Different? Try degrading. That kind of stuff is beneath you. You are all awesome shinobi who can do all these cool things. Tsunade even used to be the Hokage! But you all instead dance around feigning happiness and catering to the whims of that bas…"

"Kushina!"

Kushina could've continued her rant, but Kurenai's stern tone told her that it would've been a bad idea.

"I know you're bitter about us being in Master's care, but that's just the way things are. I had no power over those circumstances, and neither did Master. And none of us are feigning anything. We are all very happy serving Master. I can't change what happened in the past. You'll just have to live with it in the here and now."

Kushina turned away from her mother, staring back at Konoha with a longing look in her eyes. "I don't know if I can any longer."

Kurenai walked up to Kushina, turned her around and forced her into a hug. "You'll find a way. I know how resourceful you are."

Kushina tried to smile, but she couldn't. She didn't feel any need to. Her problem still existed. She did feel a little better after hearing her mother's comforting words and joked, "If I'm so resourceful, then how come I can't find a way to throw Anko off my trail every time we practice?"

Kurenai chuckled. "Anko has had years of experience, Kushina. You just haven't reached that level yet. Now, let's go inside. Dinner's ready."

Kushina followed her mother inside and sat by her at a large table in the dining room. Naruto sat at the head of the table (as usual) while Mito and Hinata Hyuga, Mito's mother, sat on either side of him. Tayuya sat between Mito and Kushina, still talking to the former about trivial things like hairstyles and where food comes from.

Kushina stared at the girls seated at the table. Her mother Kurenai, Tayuya, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Karin, Guren and Anko. Kushina knew that all of them used to be shinobi, able to use killer jutsu and incredible skills. She just couldn't understand how they could give up those awesome lifestyles to be mere…slaves.

After dinner, Kushina went upstairs to get ready for bed. Before she went to her room, though, she saw Karin and Guren talking to each other. She decided to hide behind a pillar and listen to what they had to say.

"I can't believe it's been eleven years since that day," Karin said.

"I know. It's certainly been interesting, though," Guren replied.

"By the way, what did Master do with those rings, Guren?"

"I think they're being kept in the library's safe."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if-"

"Don't worry, Karin. Only Master knows the combination to the safe, and Tenten sealed them in a scroll when they were purified and put them in with a lot of decoy scrolls. The chances of someone else getting them are slim, at best."

"I hope you're right. The last thing we need is another maid."

"I'll say. Anyway, good night, Karin."

"Good night, Guren."

As Guren and Karin walked away, Kushina sat thinking. "Rings? What do rings have to do with new maids? I need to look into this."

Kushina carefully made her way to the library, avoiding contact with anyone. She had snuck her way around the house to avoid Anko so often that she knew every secluded shortcut to any destination in the chateau. She crept into the library and closed the door behind her.

Kushina looked at the collection of books and memorabilia from the Fourth Great Shinobi War, where Naruto established himself as the hero of the shinobi world by killing Madara Uchiha and stripping Sasuke Uchiha of his ability to use chakra, leaving them unable to conquer the world. Sasuke had gone into hiding, but he was no longer a threat to the shinobi world since he couldn't fight against even a genin-level shinobi.

At the far end of the library, Kushina found a painting of a tree that seemed slightly out of place. Thinking that it was hiding something, Kushina walked over and took the painting off the wall, careful not to make any noise. When she looked at the wall, she found a metal door with a combination lock. Thinking there had to be a clue somewhere in the library, Kushina looked around until she saw a couple of pictures with Naruto and a tall, white-haired, goofy-looking man. She also found a picture of the leaders of the shinobi nations and Naruto's old shinobi team, which included Sasuke when it was formed.

Struck with an idea, Kushina went back to the safe and turned the numbered wheel. She hoped the combination would be 3 (the three Sannin, which Tsunade, Jiraiya and the traitorous Orochimaru were collectively called), 5 (the number of kages), 4 (the number of members on a genin squad, including its jonin leader). To her surprise, the door opened and she looked inside.

She stared at several scrolls piled up against the back wall of the safe, but her attention was drawn to five scrolls at the front of the safe. "One of these has to be the scroll that Karin and Guren were talking about. How are these rings and the maids connected?"

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Kushina took the scrolls out of the safe and started examining them one by one. Eventually, she came across the scroll that had the rings she was looking for. Wanting to examine them some more, she took two of the rings and sealed the other ring back in the scroll. She then put the scroll, along with the others, back in the safe, closed the safe's door, hung the picture back on the wall and quietly made her way back to her room.

Kushina sat at her desk while staring at the rings. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was something magical about these rings, as if there was some sort of special trait about them. She picked up one of the rings to see if there was any kind of special marking on it. After a while, she noticed that the gem on the ring had changed from its original clear color to sky-blue.

Before she could ponder on the changes, an explosion was heard outside. She hastily put the rings in her pocket and left her room, just in time for Mito, Hinata and Kurenai to run up to her.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Mito cried.

"It'll be alright, Mito. Just be brave. We'll get out, I promise," Hinata said, comforting Mito as much as she could.

Kurenai ran up to Kushina and said, "Come on, Kushina. We need to get to safety."

Kushina asked, "How come?"

"I don't know what's going on, but it's bad. All I know is that Master told Hinata and me to get you two and get out of here. Tayuya is waiting to take us to an underground tunnel that'll take us to the Hokage's mansion."

Kushina followed the group to the tunnel, where Tayuya was indeed waiting. Before anything else could happen, a large rock fell on Kushina's head and knocked her out. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was her mother's desperate cries of, "Kushina!...Stay with us, please!…"


	12. Part 2: Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

"Ugh…what happened?"

"Yay! Kushina's awake!"

Kushina woke up to see Mito crying on her shoulder. She then noticed that they were in a hospital room, with Tayuya and Kurenai standing at the foot of her bed.

Kurenai, with tears in her eyes, said, "I'm so happy you're alright. You gave me quite a scare there."

Tayuya asked, "Are you in any pain, Mistress Kushina?"

Kushina rubbed her head, trying to remember what happened. "The last thing I remember was a large rock in front of a tunnel…wait! What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Kurenai and Tayuya exchanged looks. Kurenai said, "Well, some of us managed to escape, but the rest...we'll explain it to you later, when we're meeting the Hokage."

Kushina shot up and said, "The Hokage? We're meeting him?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. So I suggest you change out of that hospital gown now."

As Kurenai ushered Mito, who wanted to be with Kushina more, and Tayuya, who wanted to dress Kushina for her, out of the room, Kushina hastily put on her outfit, noticing the rings were still in her pocket. Deciding not to dwell on that subject, she ran to catch up to the others, who were on their way to the Hokage's office.

(30 minutes later, in the Hokage's office)

Kakashi Hatake, the legitimate 6th Hokage, stared at Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Kurenai, Karin, Tayuya, Mito and Kushina with a worried look on his face. He focused his attention on Naruto to begin with. "Naruto, would you care to explain what happened last night?"

Naruto said, "Well, Kakashi-sensei, I…"

"I'm afraid you have to refer to me as Lord Hokage now, Naruto. I'm not as lenient as Tsunade on that matter."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Lord Hokage, I don't know what happened myself. These goons just up and opened fire on us. There were a whole lot of guys in black jumpsuits and an old guy with a cane that he used to nearly kill Tenten."

Tenten, with her head hung low, said, "It was a great humiliation for me. I should've been able to handle him, but I had to be rescued. I'm terribly sorry, Master."

"Don't worry about it, Tenten."

Karin said, "What reason did they have to attack us? What could they have been after?"

Mito asked, "Were they trying to steal something?"

Tsunade said, "I did notice them looking for something. Wait, you don't think—"

"Master! Lord Hokage!"

Everyone turned to see Shizune bursting through the doors of the office. She bowed and said, "I have horrible news. First, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Anko and Guren are nowhere to be found. I think the enemy has captured them. Second, the scroll sealing the rings is gone!"

Everyone but Mito and Kushina got a look of horror on their faces.

Kakashi stood up and said, "We can't waste any time, then. We'll have to send squads out to look for these enemies before it's too late."

"It may already be too late, Lord Hokage," Tsunade said. "If the enemy has those rings, then he most likely would've used them to force Sakura and the others to be his slaves. There's nothing we can do but detain them for the rest of their lives."

Kushina shouted out, "Wait, how can a bunch of rings turn people into slaves?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "You haven't told them?"

Naruto looked to the two girls and told Kakashi, "Well, they never asked before, so I didn't think I'd need to tell them."

Kurenai said, "Master, Kushina has been wondering why I've served you all these years lately. I think it's time we told her."

Mito stared at Naruto and said, "Daddy, I want to know the truth. I'm not a clueless little kid anymore."

Naruto sighed and told Kushina and Mito, "Well, here goes nothing."

Naruto sat Kushina and Mito down and told them what had happened eleven years ago. Naruto had found three rings that absorbed chakra. Once chakra was embedded in the rings, whoever wore them would turn into slaves. Furthermore, if the rings weren't removed within three hours, the victim would remain a slave to the chakra's owner.

Naruto told Kushina and Mito about how Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade were the first to accidently fall victim to the rings. Later, Tenten, Shizune, Temari, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Karin and Guren unintentionally joined Naruto as his slaves. Since none of them had their personalities altered in any major way, they started referring to themselves as Naruto's maids and maintained some freedom while serving Naruto.

Kushina interrupted, asking, "Well, what's Tayuya's excuse? Same deal?"

Naruto looked to Tayuya, then whispered into Kushina and Mito's ears, "I don't want you to tell her this, but Tayuya used to be evil. She tried to destroy the world once. She was the only one I ever purposely turned into a maid. Once she was enslaved, the ring altered her personality into the woman you know her as today."

Kushina stared at Tayuya, who was smiling warmly at the girls. She couldn't believe that this woman, who was nothing but kind and helpful to the girls all their lives was once as evil as the man who had attacked their home last night.

Shifting gears, Kushina looked to Kurenai and said, "So, Mom, that's why you lived as Naruto's slave all this time?"

"Yes, Dear. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but Master insisted that the others and I keep the rings a secret from you and Mito. If you knew what made us serve Master, you might never forgive him. Right now, that would be the worst thing I would want for you."

Kushina hugged Kurenai and said, "Thanks for letting me know. I'm still upset that that happened to you, but at least I know it was an accident. I can't stay mad at that now."

Mito hugged Hinata and said, "Mommy, thanks for not being angry at Daddy about this."

Hinata smiled and said, "I could never be angry at Master, Mito. I loved him even before this rings incident started. I'm just happy you're not upset about it."

Mito smiled and said, "Well, it was an accident, right?"

Kakashi interrupted and said, "This is really charming, and I'd hate to break it up, but the three rings that caused that trouble eleven years ago are now in enemy hands."

Hesitantly, Kushina said, "No, only one." She then pulled the two rings she had out of her pocket and said, "I took two of them before the attack."

Naruto quickly grabbed the rings and said, "How did you get these?"

"I overheard Karin and Guren talking about the rings and wanted to find out more. I snuck into the library and opened the safe to get the scroll, then I took two of the rings to continue studying them in private. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at the rings and said, "Well, I see you've already put your chakra in one of them."

Kushina asked, "Is it the sky-blue one?"

Naruto said, "Yeah. I know you'll probably want to say no, but I want to show you what happened eleven years ago. Is that okay?"

Kushina hesitantly nodded, and Naruto put his hands together and summoned a female version of himself. The girl was dressed in an orange and black dress that showed off her body well. Not wasting any time, the girl grabbed the sky-blue ring and slipped it on her finger.

After a moment of being covered in a bright light, the girl looked at Kushina and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mistress. You can call me Naruko. How may I serve you?"

Kushina stared at the sight. "So, you have to do anything I tell you to do?"

Naruko said, "Almost, Mistress. As your servant, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, your family and friends or myself. I would only act violently if someone I didn't know was threatening you. Any other time, I'll only devote myself to your happiness and well-being, Mistress."

"So, what if I asked you to clean my room and iron my clothes?"

"Nothing would make me happier, Mistress."

Kushina looked at Naruto and said, "Okay, this is really creeping me out. How do we make her normal again?"

Naruto walked up to Naruko and said, "Easy. Just take the ring off her finger." Naruto then took the ring off Naruko's finger and said, "If the ring stayed on for more than three hours, she would've been your slave forever. Anyway, I should thank you, Kushina. Thanks to you, we know have a way of getting the girls back."

Naruko got a worried look on her face and said, "Naruto, I think something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"If the rings only turn someone into a slave if they are worn for more than three hours, then why do I still want to obey Mistress?"

Naruto got panicked. He tried to dispel the jutsu that summoned Naruko, but she didn't disappear. In a cold sweat, he said, "I…I don't understand! What was different?"

Tsunade said, "This is just a theory, but it's possible that any new chakra input after the initial use makes the rings' effects instantaneous from that point onward. Now, whoever puts on the ring would instantly become the servant of whoever's chakra is in it, eliminating the three-hour removal limit. Also, since Naruko was originally a clone, the ring gave her a real body so she could carry out her duties effectively."

Naruko, overcome with guilt, fell to her knees and said, "I'm so sorry, Mistress. I never intended this to be anything beyond a mere demonstration. Please, punish me for my foolishness."

Kushina stared at Naruko and said, "I…I couldn't do that. It wouldn't feel right."

Naruko looked up to Kushina and said, "Thank you, Mistress. I hope that my services to you will please you. It's the least I can do."

Kakashi said, "This is bad. If the rings' effects are instantaneous, then the enemy might have already put Sakura and the others under their power."

(In an undisclosed location)

Sakura woke up to find herself, along with Temari, Ino, Anko and Guren in a dungeon, chained to the wall. As she looked around, she noticed other people chained to the wall as well. Samui of Kumogakure, Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of Kirigakure, Yakumo Kurama and Shion, the priestess of the Land of Demons. They were all knocked out from unknown drug or jutsu effect.

She then heard a door opening. She turned her head to see an elderly man with a cane walking toward her. The man had short white hair spiking up from his head, a moderately wrinkled face, and a white moustache and beard. He wore a black robe that hid most of his body from view, but Sakura knew first-hand that he was powerful despite his small stature.

The man stopped just inches from Sakura's face and said, "So, you're the first to awaken. That's surprising. But then again, what else should I expect from someone trained under the great Tsunade?"

Sakura spat in his face and said, "Would you mind telling me why you have us chained up like wild animals down here?"

The man wiped his face off, smiled and said, "I just need you restrained until I can count on your cooperation. You see, I have something that I need your help with, my dear."

"And what makes you think we'd ever help you?"

"Simple. Through a piece of jewelry that you should know all too well."

The man then held up a ring. Sakura looked in horror at the ring that had enslaved her and the others to Naruto. She tried to break her restraints, but they wouldn't budge.

"I'd stop wasting my time if I were you, my dear. Those chains absorb chakra in much the same way this ring does, only it uses the chakra to render you immobile."

Exhausted, Sakura said, "So, you're going to make us your slaves?"

The man smiled and said, "Yes, but not right now. I want to wait until you're all awake to see each other surrender your lives to me. Please, enjoy your last few moments of freedom…oops! I forgot. Your freedom was abandoned long ago."

The man laughed as he left the room, leaving Sakura angered by his words. Knowing the futility of struggling at this point, she hung her head down low and cried, "Please save us, Master!"


	13. Part 2: Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Kushina walked through Konohagakure to try to clear her head. She thought back to what had happened in the Hokage's office a week ago. All the truths coming to light, why her mother was a maid to Naruto for eleven years and why everyone kept the rings a secret from her and Mito, and finally, getting an unwanted slave. Not to mention being told of the disappearance of Hanabi Hyuga during the night of the attack. It was all too much for her to handle back then.

Later, Kushina sat on top of a hillside overlooking the village. The week's events, including Naruko's constant need to please Kushina by doing every little thing for her, seemed like a dream, but she knew it was reality. Her life would never be the same again. At least she could find solace in this view of the village, the Hokage Monument towering over everything.

She heard someone come up and sit next to her. "This is a beautiful view of the village, Mistress."

"Naruko, please. I'd like to be alone."

Naruko turned to face Kushina and said, "I'm concerned about you, Mistress. You just seem so depressed lately. Are you upset about something?"

"Yes, I am. I'm upset that that stupid ring gave me something I didn't even want. I'm upset that I took away your freedom in exchange for you being my slave. I'm upset that I can't do anything to set everything right. I'm upset about a lot of things."

Naruko chuckled. Kushina glared at Naruko and said, "What the hell's so funny?"

Naruko said, "I'm sorry, Mistress, but you sounded just like Naruto when he discovered the rings' power. He never intended to have his maids either, but he accepted them all the same."

"Gee, I wonder why. Probably because he could just lounge around while his 'slaves' did all the work. And how would you know what Naruto acted like eleven years ago?"

Naruko dropped all sense of playfulness as she answered. "Because I was once a part of Naruto, Mistress. Also, he accepted his 'maids' because he felt responsible for destroying their lives and didn't want to have them suffer any more than they already had. He knew that they were completely devoted to him and would gladly do anything for him, but he worked with the girls, trying to ease their burden as much as he could. Despite what you've been claiming, Mistress, he never let the fact that they were his to command corrupt him."

Kushina looked down and started to cry. Naruko turned away from Kushina and said, "Forgive me for being out of line, Mistress. I just felt you needed to know. I'll be at the bottom of the hill if you need me."

As Naruko started to walk down the hill, Kushina wiped her eyes said, "Naruko, wait. I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. It was very immature."

Naruko walked back to Kushina and said, smiling, "If I may say so, Mistress, it was very mature of you to admit that. Just know that whatever may come in the future, I'll support you one hundred percent, Mistress."

Kushina looked up and, with a smile, said, "I bet that's the ring's influence talking."

Naruko pretended to be upset and said, "What? I thought you said you were done jumping to conclusions, Mistress!"

"I never said that. I just said I shouldn't have."

"Hmph! Forget what I said, Mistress. You're still pretty immature!"

Kushina laughed, with Naruko quickly following. After they were done, Kushina said, "Thanks, Naruko. I needed a good laugh."

Naruko smiled and said, "My pleasure. After all, I now live to please you, Mistress."

"Why don't we head back to the Hokage's mansion? I'm sure Mom and Naruto are—"

"Kushina! There you are!"

Kushina and Naruko turned to see Mito and Tayuya running toward them. Mito had a worried expression on her face and was panting a little, like she was exhausted after using a fair portion of her chakra.

"What's wrong with her, Tayuya?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know, Mistress Kushina," Tayuya responded. "One minute we were playing, then the next she started crying and ran off to look for you."

"Why look for me?"

"You were the closest one to where I was, but that's not important. I saw two strange people in the village with my Byakugan. They were wearing black jumpsuits and kept their heads wrapped in a black cloth."

Naruko said, "That sounds like the people who attacked our home last night! Where are they now?"

"Let me check," Mito said, preparing herself to use the Byakugan. After a while, she told the others, "They're heading toward the Hokage's mansion!"

Kushina stood and said, "We can't waste any time, then. We need to move now. Tayuya, please keep watching over Mito. Don't let anything happen to her. Naruko, we need to intercept them."

Tayuya said, "I'll do what I can. Come, Mistress Mito. Let's go somewhere safe."

As Tayuya dragged Mito away, Naruko summoned three Shadow Clones and said, "I'll send these three on ahead to try to wear them down, Mistress."

As soon as the clones zoomed away, Naruko said, "Mistress, are you sure you want to do this? I wouldn't want you to—"

"Naruko, I appreciate that you're looking out for my well-being, but I'm a shinobi. I can't stand idly by while there are infiltrators in the village. We're going to attack and do what we can until reinforcements arrive."

"Mistress, may I ask what makes you think reinforcements—"

"Mito will want to inform everyone she knows about what's going on. I know reinforcements will come in one way or another. Anyway, we're wasting time here. Let's go!"

"Yes, Mistress!"

(Outside the Hokage's Mansion)

The two strangers stood outside the Hokage's mansion, staring at the window that allowed the Hokage to view the village. One turned to the other and spoke.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. Why are you asking?"

"Well, it is the first mission Master gave to us."

"That just means we have to do well to prove our loyalty."

"But are you sure that our prize is in there?"

"Without a doubt."

"Hold it right there!"

The two figures turned to see the three Naruko clones take up defensive positions around them.

"It looks like they want to play with us."

"Then, by all means, let's oblige them."

The two figures attacked first, brandishing kunai as they chased after the clones.

(Somewhere in the village)

"OW!"

Kushina stopped to rub her leg after she had accidentally hit a pole. Naruko rushed to her side and asked, "Are you all right, Mistress?"

"I'm fine, Naruko. It's just a bruise."

"Hey! What's going on up there?"

Kushina looked down from the roof she was on top of to see Hana Inuzuka and her brother Kiba, looking up with scowls on their faces.

Kiba looked at Naruko and said, "Well, well. I thought you had grown up from using tricks like that, Naruto."

Naruko said, "This isn't a trick, Kiba. I can explain everything later, but right now, the village has infiltrators that we're trying to stop. Do you think you could lend a hand?"

Kiba was about to say something, but Hana beat him to the punch. "Of course we'll help. Just lead the way. Kiba, hold down the fort here and try to get word to Lord Hokage. I'll go with them and try to help."

"Yes, ma'am!" was Kiba's hasty reply as he rushed back inside. Hana then turned to Kushina and said, "You're Kurenai's kid, aren't you? Are you sure you should be risking your life like this?"

Kushina stood up and said, "I already told Naruko this. As a shinobi, I can't sit back while there are spies in my village."

Hana smiled. "Well said. Shall we go, then?"

(On top of the Hokage Monument)

"AAHH!"

As the last of Naruko's clones disappeared, the two infiltrators looked down at the village from on top of the Hokage Monument.

"Damn those pests! They got us off track."

"Don't lose your head. We still have plenty of time to carry out the mission."

"Sorry, but we're not going to let that happen!"

The two figures turned to see Kushina, Hana, Hana's three dogs and Naruko behind them, each with a kunai and ready to attack.

"Oh, great! Not another distraction."

"Hold on, now. This is a golden opportunity."

"How?"

The taller of the two stepped forward and said, "It gives one of them their first battle as a ninja, even if she hasn't even graduated from the academy yet. Plus, their heads on pikes will be the perfect way to tell everyone to not get in Master's way."

In an instant, the tall ninja disappeared. Kushina, surprised, jumped forward, evading what would have been a fatal strike from behind.

"I know that move," Kushina said in horror. "There's only one person I know who's used that against me before!"

"So my cover's blown already?" the tall shinobi asked. "Then there's no need for me to hide my face anymore."

The ninja undid the cloth and let it fall to the ground, shocking Naruko and Hana with her identity.

Kushina frowned and said, "I knew it. So, I assume you're now an enemy to Konohagakure?"

The ninja stepped out of the shadows of the forest, revealing herself to be Anko. She looked the same as when Kushina last saw her, but now had a sinister expression on her face.

"Of course, brat. And so is she."

The shorter shinobi removed the cloth from her head, revealing herself as Guren.

"Anko, why are you playing around? We do have a mission to—"

"The mission can wait, Guren. I have this compelling urge to teach the little brat here one final lesson, and I do mean final."

Naruko held her kunai tighter and said, "There's no way I'm going to let you lay a hand on Mistress!"

Anko's smile got wider. "I see you know about our secret now. Isn't it exciting, Kushina? Being able to put anyone you wish under your thumb at anytime you want? And all you'd have to do is make them—"

Kushina charged Anko so quickly she didn't have time to finish her sentence. "This isn't the time for talk, Anko. You want to fight me? Well, here I am."

Naruko looked at Kushina with a worried look on her face. "Mistress, what are you—"

"Naruko, I'm leaving Guren to you. Anko is mine."

"But, Mistress—"

A pink crystal cut Naruko off, tearing a pocket off of her dress in the process.

"Eyes on me," Guren said. "After all, you wouldn't want to disobey your precious mistress's orders, would you?"

Naruko flew at Guren, knocking them both off the edge of the monument while Kushina dueled Anko in the forest, leaving Hana all alone.

"Well, they could've at least left me some goons to take care of. Come on, you three, let's see if Kushina needs—"

Hana stared at her dogs, who were sniffing at Naruko's torn-off pocket and whining. Hana walked up to the scene and ruffled through the pocket, pulling out a ring with a sky-blue gem.

"Oh, come on. I thought you were smelling something dangerous."

The dogs whined louder, trying to warn her of the danger she was putting herself in.

As she slipped the ring on her finger to prove her point, Hana proudly said, "Get over yourselves. What harm could one ring cause?"


	14. Part 2: Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Kushina parried every strike Anko made. She had to put more effort into her defense now that Anko was really trying to kill her. All those mock battles she had with Anko helped her a little, but Kushina still struggled to hold her own.

The battle dragged on, and Kushina was starting to pant. She wasn't used to fighting for such a long time.

"What's wrong, brat? Out of breath?"

Anko had teased her relentlessly during the battle, causing Kushina to get more and more frustrated. This final tease was the final straw as she yelled out, "I don't need any patronizing from a coward who doesn't face her opponent head-on."

Anko leapt out of the shadows, forced Kushina's kunai out of her hand and pinned her to a tree. Her face was twisted in anger. "That's it, you just crossed the line, bitch. I was going to play around with you some more, but you just had to push me to the breaking point."

"Anko, please…"

"Save your breath. It'll be the last one you take!"

Kushina watched in horror as Anko raised her kunai above her head and aimed it at Kushina's throat.

"So, this is it," Kushina thought to herself. "This is how I die?"

(In the village)

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do!"

Guren teased Naruko as she continued to assault her with Crystal Shuriken. Naruko dodged them with ease, but still didn't try to attack. She tried thinking of a way she could counterattack.

"I can't try a direct attack or she'll just encase me in her Crystal Pentagonal Prison and shatter me to pieces. I can't try to perform any jutsu or she'll just use the time I'm wasting to perform hand signs to do the same thing. Damn it! I don't know what to do! Someone help me!"

(In the woods)

Anko moved to finish off Kushina, but before she could even puncture her throat, three ninja dogs forced her away and gathered around Kushina, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Wha…What's going…" Kushina desperately tried to catch her breath as she saw Hana Inuzuka run to her side. Before she could ask what she was doing, Kushina saw a ring on Hana's finger, a ring that looked like the one that forced Naruko to be her slave.

"Are you alright, Mistress? You aren't hurt?" Hana asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

"N…No. I'm fine, Hana. Thanks for saving me," Kushina said, trying to hide the uneasiness she felt about forcing this fate onto Hana.

"It's my pleasure, but I do have some questions, Mistress."

"Later. Right now, we need to stop Anko from carrying out whatever mission she was given, and as much as I don't want to, I think there's only one thing that'll stop her. Hana, give me that ring on your finger."

Hana took the ring off her finger and handed it to Kushina. "Here you are, Mistress, but what can…"

"Like I said, questions for another time. Right now, I need you to focus on keeping Anko from fighting back."

Hana smiled. "I think I can handle that, Mistress."

(In the village)

As if to answer her mental cries, a kunai whizzed past Naruko and would've hit its mark if Guren hadn't swatted it away. Naruko turned to see Mito, Tayuya, Hinata and Shikamaru Nara, one of Naruto's closest friends since the academy.

"Sorry it took so long, but Mito insisted on using her Byakugan to find you," Shikamaru explained.

Mito, gasping for breath, said, "I…wanted to…help in…any way…I could."

Naruko smiled. "Thanks, Mito."

Mito smiled. "I…got some…reinforcements…for you."

Hinata put her hand on Mito's shoulder and said, "Mito, you've exhausted yourself using your Byakugan for so long. You're not a pure Hyuga, so it'll take some time to get used to it. Why don't you take a break? You've earned it."

"Thanks, Mommy, but I…can manage. I want…to help out, so don't…try to…hold me back."

Hinata smiled and thought, "Just like her father: headstrong and determined."

A crystal landed between the two, drawing all attention back to Guren. "Hey, forget about me? That's the second time today and I'm pretty damn sick of it!"

The five shinobi took up defensive stances to prepare for Guren's next attack. Shikamaru whispered to the group, "I've got a plan. Naruko, Hinata, try to force Guren on top of the Hokage's mansion. Mito, take Tayuya and get your father and Lord Hokage; and make sure there aren't any civilian casualties on the way."

All four nodded and said, "Right!"

Immediately following, Naruko and Hinata charged Guren and forced her back. Mito and Tayuya moved ahead of the three, but kept on the streets to help out anyone in pain. Shikamaru sped past everyone to get where he needed to be for his plan to work. All involved were convening on the Hokage's mansion.

(In the woods)

Hana used a set of whistles and similar sounds to coordinate her dogs to attack Anko in various ways. Anko was quickly overwhelmed and found herself pinned to the ground without any hope of escape.

Kushina and Hana walked up to Anko, who was laughing weakly. "Are you happy now, brat? You've finally taken me down. Now there's only one thing left to do, and that's to kill me. That's the only thing that'll stop me from carrying out my mission."

Kushina said, "You're right. There is only one thing left to do, but I'm not taking your life."

Anko laughed harder and said, "Oh, come on! You're just going to let me rot in a prison for the rest of my life? I'll find a way to—"

Anko never got to finish her sentence, as Kushina slipped the ring on Anko's finger, causing Anko to be bathed in a brilliant sky-blue light.

(In the village)

Guren parried blow after blow from Hinata and Naruko. "What's with these girls?" she thought. "They're not giving it their all. I'm actually insulted!"

Guren held out her hands and formed some signs. "Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Falling Dragon!" Almost instantly, three lightning rods she was close to crystallized and formed into three crystalline dragons.

"Try and top these!" Guren challenged Naruko and Hinata.

Naruko just smiled and said, "Thanks for actually giving me time. Now you're as good as finished."

Before Guren could ask how, four Naruko clones appeared out of the buildings' shadows, each holding a Rasengan in their palms. As three Rasengans destroyed her crystal dragons, Guren jumped down to the nearest rooftop to avoid being hit with the fourth attack. Guren then had to dodge Hinata, who was trying to hit her with a Gentle Fist attack.

Before Guren could retaliate, she found that she couldn't move. "Wha…What is this?"

"Good job, girls."

Guren looked out of the corner of her eye to see Shikamaru standing near the edge of the building, calmly staring at her. Guren knew she had fallen victim to Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. "You fell right into my hands. You were so prideful in your abilities that you lost your edge when you dodged their attacks, making it child's play for me to trap you."

Guren frowned at the situation. She knew she had been caught. She then looked to see Naruko standing near Shikamaru and Hinata walking toward her.

"What do you think you're going to do to me? I can guarantee you, nothing will stop me outside of death!" Guren said.

Hinata calmly replied, "I'm not killing you. I'm bringing a friend I've known for eleven years back."

Before Guren could ask what she meant, Hinata placed a ring on Guren's finger, causing Guren to be enveloped by a sky-blue light just as Shikamaru released the jutsu that held her down.

(In the woods)

After the light receded from Anko, Kushina said, "Hana, tell your dogs to get off her."

"But, Mistress!"

"She's no threat to us now."

Hana reluctantly told her dogs to retreat, as Anko stood up and rubbed her head. Kushina smiled when she saw that Anko no longer had a sinister expression.

"Oh, what happened? The last thing I remember…Wait! Where am I? Why am I wearing these clothes?"

"You're back, Anko," Kushina said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "You were an enemy, but we brought you back to our side."

Anko looked at Kushina and smiled. "Thank you, Mistress! Wait, 'Mistress'? Don't tell me…"

Kushina hugged Anko and started crying. "It's a long story, Anko, but I'm glad you're back with us."

(In the village)

When Mito and Tayuya arrived on top of the Hokage's Mansion with Naruto and Kakashi, Hinata was seen comforting Guren, who was crying hard. Naruto walked up and knelt next to Guren. "Hey, are you okay?"

Guren looked up and saw Naruto's face. She then cried some more, threw her arms around Naruto and said, "Master, please forgive me! I almost—"

Naruto hugged Guren to comfort her. "It's okay, Guren. The nightmare is over. I'm just glad you're back. Now, why don't you relax inside? You can tell me whatever you want later."

"Th…Thank you for your mercy, Master."

"No problem. Hinata, help Guren inside and let her rest for a while."

"Yes, Master."

As Hinata led Guren inside, Kushina landed on the roof of the mansion with Anko and Hana following her.

Mito ran up to Kushina, yelling, "Kushina! You're okay!"

Kushina rubbed Mito's head and said, "Yeah, kinda."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's…complicated."

Naruto looked at Anko and asked, "Well, are you back to normal?"

Anko said, almost jokingly, "Well, yes and no. Yes, I'm an ally to Konohagakure again. No, I'm still not your maid, Naruto. I have someone new to serve…again."

Kushina embarrassingly said, "In order to stop her, I had to use the ring. Hana's mine, too, thanks to an accident."

Naruto looked at Kushina and frowned. "I'm sorry, Kushina. I know how hard it is to deal with that guilt. If you need someone to talk to, I've got two ears ready to listen, okay?"

Kushina tried to smile, but frowned again and said, "If you don't mind, Naruto, I need some time alone with my new 'charges'."

"I understand. We'll be inside if you need us."

As Naruto, Shikamaru and the others walked back inside the mansion, Kushina looked at her new slaves, Naruko, Anko and Hana.

"Well, you three are my slaves now, whether we like it or not. I'll try not to depend heavily on you."

Naruko bowed and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll gladly do anything you request of me, Mistress."

Anko bowed and said, "I think it's fitting that I serve the one who saved me from a life of evil. You have my full support, Mistress."

Hana nervously bowed and said, "You can count on my best services too, Mistress, but I'd still like to know what's going on here."

Kushina was about to start crying again, but held back her tears. "I'll explain everything to you later, Hana. Right now, we have to let Lord Hokage know what happened."

(At an undisclosed location)

Sakura sat in front of a large desk with papers full of designs and jutsu instructions, trying to make sense of everything and rearrange them in a specific way. She now wore a lab coat, a low-cut V-neck purple shirt that exposed a fair amount of cleavage, a black mini-skirt, fishnet stockings and black 4-inch high-heel shoes. She also had a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

The doors to the room opened and Sakura immediately turned the figure that walked in and bowed. "Welcome, Master. How may I help you?"

The man who kidnapped her only yesterday smiled and said, "Have you made any progress with your assignment?"

Sakura looked at the table. "Yes, Master. I've almost got the right combination to perfectly perform your ultimate jutsu."

"I want that done within a week. My greatest plan depends on it."

"And I will not disappoint you, Master."

The doors of the room flew open again, this time letting in Ino, who was dressed like Anko and Guren were (minus the cloth covering her head). Unlike Sakura, Anko and Guren, Ino seemed to be a mindless drone. She gave her report in a mindless monotone.

"Master, Anko and Guren have been captured by the enemy. As you feared, they have the other two rings."

The man frowned. "Although I'm relieved that your new surveillance jutsu works, Ino, I'm disappointed at this news. However, I'm not one to dwell on the past. We'll get that man on our side yet."

"Well," Ino said, "not all the news is bad. There's now another person who can be the key to your plan's success."

The man looked at Ino with a wicked smile. "Really? You'll have to tell me all about this new 'key'."


	15. Part 2: Chapter 5

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

"Ah, it feels so good to be back in uniform. I can't waste any time, though. I have a day's worth of chores to make up for."

Guren walked into the Hokage's office and straight to Naruto's side after she had changed back into her maid uniform. She bowed and said with a smile, "I'm ready to resume my duties as your maid, Master."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's nice, Guren, but you can't relax just yet. Go see Ibiki Morino in the interrogation room. We need to know all we can about this new enemy."

Although nervous about what Ibiki was going to do to her, Guren still smiled as she said,"Right away, Master."

Guren left the room, leaving Naruto with Kakashi and Kushina. Kakashi turned his attention to Kushina and said, "So, as you were saying?"

Kushina looked down and said, "Yes. Well, Lord Hokage, after Anko and Guren attacked Naruko and myself we tried to fight back. We were nearly killed before reinforcements arrived. For Naruko, it was Hinata, Mito, Tayuya and Shikamaru. For me, it was Hana Inuzuka. Unfortunately, Hana had put on the ring that forces people to become my slaves when put on."

"She was out on a very detail-driven mission during the first incident with the rings and only came back after the excitement died down. It only makes sense that she didn't know how the rings worked," Kakashi said, trying to cheer up Kushina.

Still disappointed, Kushina continued. "Anyway, in order to bring whatever mission they had to a halt, we had to make Anko and Guren wear those rings again. Now, Guren is back to serving Naruto, as you just saw, while Anko is stuck serving me. End of report."

Kakashi sighed and said, "So, Hana's been brought up to speed about the situation."

"Naruko and Anko are explaining it to her. I imagined she'll be pretty mad at me for what happened. Even worse, I'm mad at myself for allowing this to happen. I don't know if I can take the responsibility of having slaves or servants or whatever they are now."

Naruto put his hand on Kushina's shoulder and said, "Relax. It takes a while, believe me, but you'll eventually learn to accept it. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"I'm trying not to."

Kakashi looked at Kushina and said, "Kushina, you've given me plenty of information. Why don't you go check on Naruko, Anko and Hana? I think they'd be happy to see you."

Kushina, still not looking anyone in the eye, said, "Sure, why not?" and left the room.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked, "Why did you do that, Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's 'Lord Hokage', Naruto, and I did that because she's feeling terrible about what the ring's doing to her life. I think spending time with them is just the thing to get her out of the funk she's in right now."

(In another room of the Hokage's Mansion)

Kushina walked into the room Kakashi had given to her to stay in while the chateau she called home was being repaired. Naruko, Anko and Hana were waiting in the room for her to return. Anko had changed into her mesh shirt, khaki overcoat and black skirt like she used to wear before her time as Naruto's maid and during her training exercises with Kushina and Mito.

When she entered, Naruko asked, "Mistress, does Lord Hokage know everything that happened?"

"With our battles, yes. The big picture, no, not yet."

Anko looked away from Kushina and said, "I'm truly sorry about what happened, Mistress, but I had to obey that man's orders."

"Do you know who's behind it, then?"

"I don't know, Mistress. I remember being knocked out by those creeps who attacked us the other night. But the next memory I have is waking up in the woods and suddenly realizing that you're my Mistress."

Naruko said, "It may be that a jutsu that affects memory was placed on you."

Kushina said, "Maybe. My guess is that whoever forced you to be his slave somehow made it so that you'd lose all memory of who he is if you were ever released from his control."

Anko frowned and said, "That may be what happened, Mistress. I'm sorry I can't give you any further information."

Hana interrupted and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm still new to this whole 'enslavement ring' thing. Because of these rings, Anko was forced to first try to kill Mistress, then cater to her every whim? Are we just like puppets to these rings?"

While Kushina tried to keep her emotions bottled up inside her, Naruko said, "Not entirely. Remember, first chakra has to be put in the ring, but anyone can do that by just touching it. After that, anyone else who puts on that ring is instantly led to believe that the owner of the chakra in the ring is his or her master and that he or she is obligated to obey any order they give out. If anything, the ring is more of a brainwashing tool to create an army of loyal minions.

However, the ring doesn't make a person a puppet with no personality. You saw how feral Anko was during her battle with Kushina and even before when she was badmouthing Mistress. That's because the ring altered her personality to better fit the master's intent for her."

Hana got scared and said, "Wait! What does that mean for us? Is Mistress going to change our minds like that as well?"

Unable to hold it in anymore, Kushina angrily said, "No! I wouldn't do that to you! I want you to be as normal as possible! If I knew what it was, I wouldn't have even bothered with that damn ring in the first place! Now, because of my damn curiosity, you, Naruko and Anko are being forced to live a life that you don't even want. This isn't even something that I want. We're all victims here, and it's all my fault. It's all my fault." Kushina stuffed her face in a pillow and cried like she hadn't her entire life.

Hana, worried, sat next to Kushina and said, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to—"

"Please, Hana, I know you were scared. I don't blame you. I just want to be alone."

Naruko stood by the door and said, "With all due respect, Mistress, we cannot allow you to. Not like this."

"Don't argue with me, Naruko! I'm ordering you to—"

"Our primary concern is for your well-being, Mistress. It's killing me inside to see you like this, and I know Anko and Hana feel the same. Your interaction with the ring, my enslavement, Anko's brief betrayal, Hana's accident. It's true that none of these were meant to happen, but the cruel truth is that they did. There are some things you just can't control, so just suck it up and accept them, Mistress!"

Kushina curled herself into a ball on her bed and cried some more. "I…I just don't see how you can still like me after I did this to you. You should be angry with me for making you slaves. My getting that ring was a mistake."

Naruko got in the bed and hugged Kushina, still trying to comfort her. "Mistress, it's not wrong to make mistakes. Remember that time when you were seven and you almost hit Naruto during your first kunai throwing exercise? Did he get mad at you?"

Kushina stopped crying enough to say, "No. He just told me to aim better, then laughed it off like it was nothing."

Anko knelt by Kushina's bed and said, smiling, "Mistress, everyone makes mistakes. If you can learn from those mistakes and keep going at it, you become stronger. That's how Naruto got to be the shinobi he is today, and that's how you can be just as great, Mistress."

Hana said, "Please, Mistress, don't cry anymore. This is no longer your burden. As you said, we are all victims of circumstance. So let's help each other overcome this obstacle. We'll support you to the very end, Mistress."

Kushina finally straightened herself out and smiled. "I guess I can't mope around you anymore, huh? Thanks for making me feel better."

Naruko, Anko and Hana smiled and said, "It's our pleasure, Mistress."

"Kushina."

Everyone turned to see Mito and Tayuya at the door to Kushina's room. Mito walked in the room and said, "Lord Hokage wants to see everyone."

(10 minutes later; in the Hokage's office)

Kakashi stared at Naruto and his maids (minus Shizune, who was busy cleaning the hospital room she had treated Anko's injuries in), Kushina and her slaves, and Mito for a while, then said, "Good, everyone's here. Let's get down to business. Ibiki, if you would."

Ibiki Morino, who was standing behind Kakashi's chair, said, "Yes, Lord Hokage. Our interrogation of Guren revealed the enemy to be Jikoku, a sympathizer to Orochimaru and the Akatsuki's ideals. In fact, this man was the one who helped Orochimaru create the enslavement rings in the first place."

Anko said, "That explains how he knew about them."

Tsunade said, "It also stands to reason that he found out about what happened to us eleven years ago and identified the events to be related to the rings."

Ibiki nodded and continued, "That's right. Furthermore, the mission Guren and Anko were given wasn't to retrieve the other rings, as was originally thought."

Kushina said, "If not the rings, then what would he want here?"

"Not what. Who. They were after Naruto."

Naruto got a surprised look and said, "Whoa, hold on! Why would he want me?"

"Apparently, it's your knowledge of and prowess at the Shadow Clone Jutsu that he wants. He heard of how you're able to make perfect Shadow Clones and now thinks that that skill is the key to completing whatever plan he has."

Kakashi asked, "You don't know what this plan is?"

"I'm afraid not, Lord Hokage. We used our best interrogation methods and mind-probing jutsu, but even getting past that smokescreen he preprogrammed into Guren revealed that he kept his plan a secret to her and Anko. However, whatever he plans, we have to assume that it is an act of aggression against the Land of Fire and possibly the entire world."

Naruto sighed. "Great. Another megalomaniac. Where is he?"

"His base is currently located in the Land of Whirlpools, near the ruins of Uzushiogakure."

Tsunade gasped and said, "That's where Naruto's mother was born!"

Mito said, "So, does Daddy have to battle this bad man in his mommy's birthplace?"

Kakashi said, "No. Since the enemy wants him for purposes yet unknown, we cannot risk sending him out on any missions at this time. However, now that we know where their base is, we can swoop in and rescue Sakura, Ino, Temari and any other prisoners he may have."

Kushina stepped forward and said, "Lord Hokage, I would like to volunteer for this mission."

"Me, too!" came the hasty response of Mito, surprising everyone in the room.

Kakashi said, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, you two, but this is easily an A-rank mission, even S-rank, and neither of you have graduated from the academy yet. It's way too dangerous for you to be risking your lives like this."

Mito said, "Lord Hokage, I was the one who found out that Miss Guren and Miss Anko were in the village. Every other Hyuga shinobi is out on missions except Mommy, and she needs to stay with Daddy and protect him. My Byakugan can help locate the enemy quicker than normal eyes can. Besides, I know I can help out a lot more than I can just sitting around here."

"Mito," Hinata said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Mommy, I'll be fine. Kushina will be with me, so I won't get in any trouble." She then stuck her thumb in the air and, smiling, said, "Believe it!"

Kushina stared at Kakashi and said, "Lord Hokage, I nearly died trying to protect this village against Anko's former captor. That's the duty of a Konoha shinobi: to protect Konohagakure, its people and its secrets from any who oppose them. Right now, there are people who are in desperate need of our help. I'm willing to risk my life to save them."

"She's not the only one, Lord Hokage," Naruko said as she, Anko and Hana stepped forward to join Kushina. "We'll be with Mistress to help her however we can. It's our honor. Besides, this Jikoku guy doesn't know I can use Shadow Clones too, so it'll be easy for me to catch him by surprise."

Kakashi started to chuckle and said, "The spirit of the young never ceases to amaze me. Fine, I'll allow it, if it's alright with your mothers."

Hinata held back her tears and said, "I'll let Mito go, Lord Hokage. Something tells me she's got more of Master in her than me, so denying her a mission isn't going to happen."

Kurenai smiled and said, "Kushina's a fine young shinobi, Lord Hokage. She knows how to handle herself. I'll trust her to succeed."

Kushina and Mito stared at their mothers, thankful that they agreed to let them go on their first mission, even though they weren't actual shinobi yet.

Kakashi gave Kushina the ring that was infused with Naruto's chakra and said, "Listen, we have to assume that Jikoku used the ring he has to force Sakura and the others into becoming his slaves. You have to make them wear this and your ring in order to free them. It won't be easy, I know, but it has to be done to save their lives."

Kushina put the ring in her pocket and said, "I understand, Lord Hokage."

Tsunade interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt, but who on this team knows medical ninjutsu? This mission will be a hard one, so having a medic-nin with you would be a wise move."

"I'll do it…"

Everyone turned to a bright sky-blue light near the doorway. When the light receded, Shizune stepped forward in her old shinobi uniform, except with a ring with a sky-blue gem on her finger, and said, "I'll provide your medical support, Mistress."

Kushina turned to Anko, who was fumbling through her pockets trying to find the ring Kushina used to save her from Jikoku's power. Kushina turned back to Shizune and asked, "How did—"

"I treated Anko when you brought her back here for medical attention. During that time, I held onto the ring you used to save her. I was going to give it back after the mission briefing was over, but I think it's best if I go with you to offer my support, Mistress."

"But why enslave yourself to me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I would save your life regardless of the circumstance, but I think I can more effectively perform the task if I was also trying to save the life of my Mistress."

Shizune turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, I don't regret any moment of being your maid, but I have to support Mistress on this assignment. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

Naruto smiled and said, "It's not me you have to worry about anymore, Shizune. Take good care of Kushina, will you?"

"I already intend to, Naruto. Mistress will be well taken care of."

Kushina, instead of feeling angry, felt relieved that Shizune offered herself to a new life of servitude. It was Shizune's choice, not a forced fate. She then laughed to herself and thought, "Wow, it's true. I really am getting used to this."

Kakashi stood at his desk and said, "All right. Kushina Yuhi, Mito Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Naruko and Shizune. Your mission is to infiltrate Jikoku's hideout in the Land of Whirlpools, rescue any prisoners he has, and stop Jikoku by any means necessary. Failure is not an option."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" all six women replied. Then they all left to carry out their mission.

(15 minutes later)

Hinata and Kurenai looked out the window at their daughters leaving Konohagakure's main gate on their first shinobi mission, tears streaming down their faces.

Naruto walked in and asked, "Are you two really okay with letting them go? You could've said no."

Kurenai turned to Naruto and, wiping her eyes, said, "Kushina wouldn't have forgiven me if I said no, Master. I know she's still inexperienced, but I trust her enough to at least give her a chance."

"Besides, we were understaffed as far as shinobi strength goes, Master," Hinata added. "They were our best options no matter how you could've looked at it."

Kurenai then asked, "Master, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

Naruto, with a confused look on his face, asked, "What is it, Kurenai?"

"Well, I…I want to…um…have another child," Kurenai nervously admitted.

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly, but he regained his composure and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I don't want Kushina to be lonely at home, Master. Even with me, the other maids, you and Mito, she's still an only child. I think she'd be happier if she had a sibling she could help bring up."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm and said, "I didn't want to say anything, Master, but I've been wanting the same thing for Mito for a few days now. I've also heard the others talking about how they would like children. If it's not too much to ask, Master, would you…you know?"

Naruto, still uneasy about the situation he was presented, softly smiled and said, "Well, if it'll make you happy, how can I say no?"

Hinata squeezed Naruto's arm tighter while Kurenai leaned forward to kiss his cheek. They then smiled and said in unison, "Thank you, Master."


	16. Part 2: Chapter 6

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

"You summoned me, Master?"

Ino knelt before Jikoku, who was sitting on a throne in the deepest part of his hideout. Sakura was standing off to the side, watching the scene while writing formulas on a scroll.

Jikoku looked at Ino and said, "Ino, send three of the fiercest fighters we have left to capture Naruto or this new female Guren fought with before her recapture. My plan can no longer be allowed to have setbacks."

Ino lifted her head slightly and said, "Yes, Master," then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura walked over to Jikoku and said, "Master, Anko and Guren were two of the most experienced fighters we had. Without their skills, how do you—"

Sakura was met with a menacing glare from Jikoku. She quickly bowed her head and desperately cried, "I'm sorry, Master! I wasn't thinking! I should've had faith that our new team will succeed! Please, don't punish me!"

Jikoku's expression softened. "No, you had every right to be worried, my dear."

Sakura sighed and looked up at Jikoku. "Thank you for your mercy, Master."

"How's the transcribing of the formula coming along?"

Sakura looked back at the scroll she was writing on and cheerfully said, "It's almost done, Master. I just need a few more minutes."

"I love how fast you work."

"I aim to please, Master."

(30 minutes outside Konohagakure's main gate)

"How long is this trip supposed to take?"

"I don't know, Mistress. I've never been to Uzushiogakure before."

Kushina sighed. She knew that Uzushiogakure was a long way away, but she never had to travel that far before. She was worried about getting exhausted often during the trip. Already she felt herself getting out of breath.

Naruko looked at Kushina with a worried expression. "Do you need to take a break, Mistress?"

"No, Naruko. I'll be fine."

Anko heard Kushina's statement and said, "Mistress, you should really relax if you're feeling tired."

"Anko, please, I don't feel—" Before she could finish, she missed a branch and started to fall. Luckily, one of Hana's dogs caught her and returned to Hana's side.

Hana looked at Kushina and said, "Why don't you take a nap, Mistress? You look like you could use one."

"Not you, too. Look, I don't need to—"

"Kushina, please," Mito said from on top of another dog. "If you need to take a break, just take one. Besides, riding these dogs is so cool! Miss Hana, are you sure they don't mind?"

Hana smiled and said, "They don't mind. Just make sure to not be too rough with them. Pet them every once in a while; it lets them know you appreciate their help."

"Okay, Miss Hana."

Mito and Kushina started petted the dogs they were riding on, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

After a few more hours, the group landed in a grove in the middle of the forest. Hana, Naruko and Anko started to put together a makeshift campsite while Shizune catered to Kushina and Mito.

"Are you alright after that trip, Mistress?"

"I'm fine, Shizune. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, with the whole attack and ring situation going on, so I'm not at my prime."

"Well, try to get a little more sleep tonight, Mistress. That'll solve your problem."

"Whatever."

Shizune chuckled at Kushina's typical pre-teen remark, then turned to Mito and asked, "And how was your trip so far, Mito?"

"I'm okay, Miss Shizune. I'm really excited about my first mission, though. Also, I can't wait to see everyone again."

Shizune frowned. "Mito, do you remember how Guren acted when you met her in the village the other day?"

"You mean when she was mean to us? Yeah, that was scary. I still don't know how that happened."

"Do you remember the ring that has Mistress's chakra in it?"

"You mean the one that convinced you, Miss Naruko, Miss Hana and Miss Anko to be Kushina's best friends?"

"Um…in a way, yes. Anyway, this Jikoku we're trying to stop has a ring like Mistress that makes people fiercely loyal to him. Anko and Guren met that man and, because he put that ring on them, became his slaves. The girls we're trying to rescue will most likely be like Anko and Guren back then. Once we catch up to them, they'll try to kill us because they're now Jikoku's slaves."

"What? He's forcing them to be the bad guys? That's mean!"

"That's why it's important we get that ring away from Jikoku and get the girls back on our side. We have rings that have Mistress's and your father's chakra in them, so they'll be our friends again once those rings have been put on their fingers. Everything will work out in the end."

"I…I'm not sure I like this anymore."

"This isn't fun for me either, Mito, but it needs to be done to ensure the safety of everyone we care about."

Mito had to hold back her frustration. She still didn't like the idea of the people who've taken care of her for her entire life trying to kill her, but the visual gave a clear understanding of what a shinobi's responsibilities were. They had to make sure such bad things like that never happened to innocent people, even if she had to fight her friends to do it.

(Four hours later)

Shizune prepared everyone a healthy dinner, then prepared Kushina's bed for a long night's sleep. Shizune volunteered to watch over her first, with Naruko relieving her after four hours had passed.

"Shizune, how's Mistress?" Naruko asked as she entered Kushina's tent.

"She's sleeping comfortably, thankfully. It's important she get as much sleep as possible for the journey ahead."

"I understand. It's time for me to take over. Go hit the hay."

"Thanks, Naruko."

Shizune walked out of Kushina's tent and looked over the campsite. Anko was scouting the area to make sure the site was protected. Hana was sleeping next to her dogs in a far corner. Only Mito remained awake outside, poking at the campfire with a stick.

Shizune walked over and sat next to her. "Mito, are you okay?"

"I guess."

Mito's indifferent tone scared Shizune a little, but she continued on. "You know, it's important that kids like yourself get plenty of sleep. At your age, especially—"

"I'm not tired."

"…You're upset about what I told you earlier, aren't you?"

"I still don't understand what this whole thing is about. I mean, slave rings, evil friends, someone wanting Daddy; it's all too confusing for me. I don't wanna be here anymore! I want to go home!" Mito started to cry.

"Look, you're a remarkable girl, Mito, but you can't stay sheltered for the rest of your life. You have to learn to accept the truth someday. Bad things happen at times, but it's important that we stay strong in order to overcome them. Do you think you can be strong for the rest of our mission?"

Mito stopped crying and sighed. "I guess, Miss Shizune."

Wanting to change the subject quickly, Shizune asked, "You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask, Mito. How did you know Anko and Guren were back in the village the other day?"

"It's weird, but my Byakugan activated by itself."

"What?"

"I've never used my Byakugan in battle until a year ago. Mommy told me that since I'm not a true Hyuga, I would have a harder time mastering it. I'm still trying to get used to it, but sometimes it just activates on its own and…ah!"

Mito gripped her head as her Byakugan activated. She could see the chakra networks of everyone at the sight, but she saw something that made her uneasy.

"Mito, what's wrong?"

"Miss Shizune, there are three chakra networks heading this way!"

Shizune quickly got to her feet, grabbed Mito and ran to Hana, who had woken up to her dogs growling.

"We're under attack," Hana calmly said, preparing a pair of kunai to fight back with.

"I know. We need to make sure Mito's safe."

Hana knelt and petted one of her dogs. "Listen, I'm trusting you to look after Mito. I'll have a special treat for you if you do a good job."

The dog walked up to Mito and playfully licked her face, causing her to giggle.

Anko landed next to Shizune and said, "I thought I sensed someone coming this way."

Shizune answered, "Three, according to Mito."

Anko looked at Mito and said, "Way to go, squirt. You're gonna make a good lookout in the future."

"They're here," Hana said.

Anko, Hana and Shizune assumed defensive positions as three kunoichi landed in front of them.

Anko frowned as she saw them. "So, it seems no one is safe from him."

As she said this, Mei Terumi, the former Fifth Mizukage, smirked and said, "By "him", you wouldn't happen to mean "Master", would you, traitor?"

"You're wrong. I'm no traitor. I've just come back to my senses."

"That's too bad," Temari said, as she stepped forward from the right. "That means we're just going to have to kill you. Tell me, where's the clone girl?"

Hana asked, "What clone girl?"

"Don't play dumb!" demanded the woman in the middle, who was the only one covering her face with a cloth. "We know there's a woman here who has mastery of the Shadow Clone jutsu. Master wants her, and we'll make sure he gets her."

Mito gasped and thought, "That voice…it couldn't be…please, don't let it be…"

Shizune stepped forward and said, "We're not just going to sit back and let you take her."

The mysterious kunoichi took an offensive stance and said, "Fine. I'll force her out of your cold, dead hands."

Summoning her courage, Mito walked forward and took her own stance.

"Mito! What are you doing?" Shizune asked.

With tears flowing down her face, she cried out, "Please! Don't do this, Aunt Hanabi!"

A gust of wind blew off the woman's cloth, revealing Hanabi Hyuga's face, twisted with a sinister expression.

Hana gasped and said, "How did they get you?"

Hanabi smirked and said, "During the attack on Naruto's mansion, Master had one of his men sneak into the village and bring me to him. He showed me my true place in the grand scheme of life and I will gladly carry out his orders. Right now, I'm to bring that skank version of Naruto to Master, and I will not disappoint him, even if it means killing my own niece."

Mito gulped. "It's true," she thought. "Even my own aunt is trying to kill me. Miss Shizune was right; everyone's going to be a bad guy. I have to make sure this doesn't get any more out of control!"

Hanabi looked at Mito and said, "So, aren't you going to run crying back to your cowardly mother like you've always done?"

Shizune reached out for Mito. "Mito, please, you—"

"Stay back, Miss Shizune. I know I'm putting myself in danger, but I'm the only one who knows her style and can put up a fight against her. Also, I'm not going to let anyone get away with insulting Mommy, not even my aunt."

"But, Mito—" Shizune started to protest, but Hanabi grabbed Mito's throat and started to go deeper into the forest. "If that's the way you feel, I accept your challenge. Temari, Mei, you can handle things here. If you've got to kill them all, so be it!"

As the dog protecting Mito ran after, Temari and Mei prepared themselves to attack Shizune, Hana and Anko. The three women took up defensive stances to prepare for any kind of attack.

(500 meters away)

Hanabi threw Mito to the ground. "Get up. Here's where we'll battle."

As Mito stood up, she saw that there was a slight mist in this part of the forest. She saw Hana's dog rushing to her side, but the mist obscured the rest of the forest floor.

"So, that dog's your bodyguard? Not that I care; I'll just kill both of you."

"Aunt Hanabi, please, you're not like this. You're a kind, decent person."

"That was the weakling I was before. Now, I am strong, and killing you will be the perfect test of my strength. First you, then that miserable coward of a sister, Hinata."

Hanabi ran forward to attack Mito and the dog, who instinctively jumped out of the way. "This isn't going to be easy," Mito thought, "but I've got to defeat her without killing her. Mommy, Daddy, please give me strength!"


	17. Part 2: Chapter 7

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Naruko heard noises outside Kushina's tent and wanted to see what was going on. "It sounds like a battle's going on. I want to help, but someone needs to keep watch over Mistress while she's sleeping tonight," she thought. "I feel so helpless."

Suddenly she saw Kushina get up and run outside the tent. "Mistress, wait! It's too dangerous outside, and you need to sleep some more!" Without a second thought, she ran outside to get Kushina back to her bed.

(Outside)

Anko had just dodged one of Temari's Wind Scythes when she noticed Naruko running out of Kushina's tent. "Naruko, where are you—"

"Don't you think you should be paying more attention to the battle, traitor?" Temari teased before unleashing another Wind Scythe against her. Anko again dodged and ran forward to try to disarm Temari, at the same time thinking, "Where does Naruko think she's going?"

In the meantime, Shizune and Hana tried to double-team Mei Terumi, who was quickly gaining the upper hand with her Skilled Mist jutsu. Shizune was able to counterattack with her Poison Mist, but still had trouble getting close to Mei, while Hana had trouble coordinating her two remaining ninken to attack.

(With Naruko)

"Mistress, we really need to head back. You need more rest!" Naruko shouted after Kushina. After a brief chase, Kushina stopped at a cliff just outside the forest.

Naruko walked up to Kushina and said, "Mistress, please listen to me. I—" She reached out to grab her, but Kushina then appeared to dissolve into the background, causing Naruko to step back. As soon as she did, however, she was hit across the head, causing her to black out and collapse. The figure who had hit her silently stood over her and said, "Led astray by a simple genjutsu? I thought capturing you was going to be more of a challenge."

(With Mito)

Mito continued to dodge Hanabi's attacks while trying to counterattack with her own attacks. Hanabi didn't make it easy for her niece to fight her, using every opportunity to try to throw her off.

"I've got to admit you were trained well, but you're still no match for me. How long do you think you can last against someone who has ten years more experience than you?"

Mito started to get discouraged. "Aunt Hanabi's right," she thought. "I'm starting to get tired. I've got to find some way to throw her off her game, but what can I do?"

Mito then got a horrible migraine, but it only lasted a second. She then jumped out of the way of what would've been a fatal strike, a second before it was actually performed.

Hanabi stared in disbelief at what Mito had done. "How?" she thought. "How could she have known where I was going to strike? I timed it perfectly. It should've been an instant, unavoidable death."

Mito started to pant a little more, but kept her mind on what had happened. "I…I dodged it! But I thought it was happening right then. What happened?" Then she remembered something her mother said when she was seven.

(Flashback)

"Mito, did you know that there's more to the Byakugan than seeing a person's chakra network?"

"Really? What is it, Mommy?"

"Although no one now has this ability, there are rare instances where a Hyuga clan member's Byakugan can predict an opponent's moves before they happen."

"That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not that simple. My father said it happens only once every few generations, and only under very special conditions. Most Hyuga only consider it a myth. That's how rare this ability is."

"Well, I'm special, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, and maybe you'll awaken the power when you're older."

"That would be cool! Then I can be a awesome shinobi like you and Daddy!"

(End flashback)

"That's it!" Mito thought. "I have that special Byakugan! I can win this!"

Hanabi sneered and said, "Lucky dodge, runt, but it won't happen again." She then ran forward to attack Mito again.

After another brief migraine, Mito dodged the attack after seeing it happen in the future, and again with Hanabi's next onslaught. The ninken with Mito was able to catch Hanabi by surprise, but ran away as soon as she tried to counter.

After a while, Mito thought, "As effective as this is, I can't keep dodging forever, and Miss Hana's dog can't keep attacking for me. I need to find a way to end this quickly."

This time, the migraine was more painful, but she saw Hanabi's next attack…and a way to exploit its weakness. Mustering her courage, Mito ran toward Hanabi.

"So, you're ready to die? About time." Hanabi raised her palm to deliver a finishing blow.

Before it could connect, Mito ducked under the blow and struck just below Hanabi's chest, causing her to fall to the ground. Mito then whistled to the ninken to stand on top of Hanabi, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"D…Damn it!" Hanabi cursed. "Being beaten by a runt like you!"

Mito quickly got some rope she had stored in a small, hidden scroll and tied up her aunt's hands and feet, leaving her helpless to escape. She then forced her aunt to her feet and told her, "Now, we're heading back to the campsite. Don't try to escape, or my loyal friend there will not be so merciful next time."

Hanabi smirked. "Are you really willing to kill your own aunt, runt?"

Mito gripped the rope holding Hanabi tighter and replied, "I'm not talking about killing you. I mean just barely keeping you alive until Miss Shizune can heal you."

(At the campsite)

Mito returned to the campsite to see Anko, Shizune and Hana surrounding Temari and Mei, both bound by Anko's snakes and threatened by Hana's remaining ninken.

Shizune looked and, relieved, said, "Mito! You're alright!"

Anko smirked and said, "You managed to catch her? Damn, you're getting to be a real shinobi, kid."

Mito just placed Hanabi by Temari and Mei and asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Hana replied, "I don't know. We can't leave them like this, but—"

"What's all that racket outside?"

Everyone turned to see Kushina exit her tent, rubbing her eyes as she started to wake up some more. "Can't a girl sleep in peace?"

Shizune smiled and said, "Mistress, I'm glad you woke up when you did."

"Why would you—" Kushina then saw Temari, Mei and Hanabi in the circle. "What the hell happened?"

"They tried to attack us, but we subdued them," Hana explained. "If you could, Mistress—"

"Way ahead of you," Kushina said as she slipped the two rings out of her pocket. Without giving it a second thought, she slipped the rings on Temari and Mei's fingers, causing them to be bathed in a bright light. Kushina then took Mei's ring and put it on Hanabi, covering her in the same light.

As soon as Hanabi was unbound and Anko dispersed her snakes, the three women stood up and rubbed their heads.

"Ugh, what happened?" Temari said.

"It's a long story, Temari," Kushina said.

Mei turned to Kushina and asked, "Where are we, Mistress? …Wait, why am I calling you 'Mistress', and why am I wearing these clothes?"

Hanabi turned to Kushina and sorrowfully said, "The rings are causing trouble again, aren't they, Mistress?"

Kushina looked at Hanabi and asked, "You know about the rings?"

"Shortly after the first incident, Hinata told me what had happened. I thought we had seen the end of the rings after Lord Hokage removed Naruto's chakra from them. But then I heard an explosion from Naruto's chateau one night. I wanted to go and investigate, but I was taken by surprise and knocked out. Next thing I remember is waking up here. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything else, Mistress."

"Wait, what's going on here, Mistress? What is she talking about? Why is everyone calling you their "Mistress"?" Mei asked in a confused frenzy.

"Calm down, Lady Mizukage. I—"

Mei calmed herself enough to sorrowfully say, "Just call me Mei, Mistress. I can't hold any title greater than yours anymore."

"All right. Calm down, Mei. I will explain everything in due time. For now, we should focus on getting Temari back to Konohagakure."

Temari gasped and said, "Oh, that's right! Master'll be waiting for me to return. But how will I get back? I don't even know where I am."

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned to see a woman dropping in front of them, dressed in a blue shirt, blue pants, blue sandals and a Konoha flack jacket. Mito smiled and ran to hug the woman. "It's been a long time, Miss Tayuya! It's so good to see you!"

Tayuya smiled and returned Mito's hug. "It's good to see you too, Mistress Mito."

Kushina asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Master anticipated that you would run into some more of Jikoku's slaves on the way, so he sent me to lead anyone who was rescued through Master's ring back to Konohagakure," Tayuya explained.

Anko smiled. "Well, that was a good call on his part."

Temari smiled and said, "Thank you, Tayuya. How do I get back?"

Tayuya handed Temari a piece of paper and said, "This paper can be used as a map once chakra is poured into it. Use this to get back to Master."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Master told me to stay with the group so I can lead everyone else back to him. Also, Hinata wanted me to keep an eye on Mistress Mito and make sure she's safe."

Temari nodded, then left to return to her Master.

Kushina looked at Mei and Hanabi and said, "You know, you could've gone with her and waited for me to return."

Mei replied, "I'm sorry, but our place is by your side now. I couldn't stand waiting for you to return to Konohagakure, Mistress."

Hanabi said, "Same here. Besides, someone needs to help Mito gain better control of her Byakugan, and who here can do it better than her own aunt? I'll be fine, Mistress."

Kushina smiled, but then looked around. "Hold on, where's Naruko?"

Anko gasped and said, "Oh, no! I completely forgot. Mistress, Temari, Mei and Hanabi were sent by Jikoku to kidnap Naruko. Apparently, he found out about Naruko being able to produce Shadow Clones and wants her power. I did see Naruko running off into the forest during our battle with Mei and Temari, but I didn't get a chance to ask her where she was going."

Kushina panicked. "This is bad! Maybe Temari, Mei and Hanabi were a distraction so someone else could grab Naruko!"

(At Jikoku's Hideout)

"Master, the mission was successful," Ino reported. "However, we lost Hanabi, Mei and Temari."

Jikoku smiled. "It doesn't matter. At least we got what we set out to obtain." He then petted another woman on her head. "I'm so glad you were able to complete your objective, my dear Yakumo."

Yakumo Kurama lifted her head and said, "I'm honored to have pleased you, Master. Your prize is ready whenever you need her."

Jikoku stood up from his throne and walked down to a woman dressed in a pure white traditional dress. He then stroked her chin and said, "I can't tell you how happy I am to have you, my dear Naruko. Now, with your help, my plan can begin."

Naruko lifted her head and replied in an emotionless monotone. "I am pleased to be of assistance, Master."


	18. Part 2: Chapter 8

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters_**

Sakura was placing the final touches on a complex diagram on the floor of the large room she had been instructed to put it in. Despite all the difficulties that she had endured to make it to this point, she was glad she was able to help her Master in any way she could. She was also estatic to learn that soon her formulas for her Master's ultimate plan would be put to the test.

After she had finished the incredibly complex diagram, Jikoku entered with Naruko and Shion behind him, both wearing the traditional garb of miko. Filled with inexplicable joy, she ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

"Master, I've finished with the diagram. I hope it works," she exclaimed.

"We'll see how well you've done once Naruko and Shion have done their parts," Jikoku calmly said. "Now, my dears, begin."

"Yes, Master," all three girls replied. Sakura then said, "Shion, Naruko, please go to the back of the room and sit in the box drawn against the wall. After that, Naruko, I'll need you to summon a Shadow Clone and have it stand in the circle at the center of the room."

"Yes, Sakura," Shion and Naruko replied emotionlessly before they made their way to the back wall. As Naruko walked past the circle where her clone was supposed to be, Naruko summoned a Shadow Clone and had it stand there. The clone was just as devoted to Jikoku as the original was, so there was no resistance or plan to escape.

"Alright, girls. I'm sure Master has instructed you about what you need to do. I just ask that you wait until I turn off the lights in the room. That'll be your signal to begin. Understand?"

"We understand, Sakura," the girls replied in emotionless monotones. Even the clone acknowledged the instructions, as she responded along with the others.

Sakura, before leaving the room, put a slip of paper with a name written on it in the clone's hands, not wanting to forget that crucial step. She then went to a separate room with a window that could be used to observe Naruko, Shion and the clone. Jikoku was already waiting there, patiently observing the proceedings.

"Everything appears to be in order, Sakura. Do you understand what the symbols you just drew on the floor mean?"

"Yes, Master. The entire diagram is part of a ritualistic kinjutsu that is used to bring those who are deceased back to life. Shion will perform the ritual while Naruko will pour her chakra into the diagram. As soon as the chakra reaches the clone, she will be sent to the afterlife, where she will exchange her life for that of the woman on the piece of paper she is holding. When the ritual is complete, you should have a completely resurrected shinobi at your disposal, Master."

Jikoku smiled. "Well done, Sakura. I see you've done your homework. That fool Orochimaru thought he could pervert this ingenious work of art and scale it down to such a thing as the Impure World Resurrection technique? Ha! You bring back the soul, but the body can be easily turned back to ashes, and there needs to be another body to act as a host while covered in dust. There are too many things that make the Impure World Resurrection a mere knockoff of my designs, which bring back an entire person. This is truly one life for another, one body torn apart only for a new body to take its place, and no chance of dispelling the jutsu at any time. This is, in all sense of the phrase, a complete resurrection."

"I'm sure Orochimaru is feeling sorry that he destroyed your work as much as he did in the afterlife, Master."

"Thank you, Sakura. Now, begin. I need to see for myself whether or not it's possible to completely resurrect the dead."

"Yes, Master," Sakura eagerly replied as she flipped a switch that shut off all lights in the room except for the light of torches placed strategically around the room.

Immediately as the lights were turned off, Shion started chanting and moving her arms in carefully executed patterns while Naruko leaned forward and sent her chakra into the design on the floor. The floor glowed a faint blue light to signify where the chakra was going.

Finally, it reached the circle in the center of the room, where Naruko's clone was patiently standing. As soon as the design was completely infused with chakra, Shion raised her arms in the air in front of the clone and finished her chant. Then, the light from the design got so bright, Sakura and Jikoku had to shield their eyes.

After a minute, the light died down and Jikoku and Sakura ran to the large room to see the result. Naruko and Shion stood up from their positions, but refrained from leaving the box until their Master instructed them to. All eyes were fixed on the figure in the center of the room.

It was a female, roughly around fourteen years old. She wore a green jacket, gray pants that resembled a snake's skin with matching scarf, and kept her black hair tied in back with a purple ribbon.

Before she could react to her surroundings, Sakura walked up and slipped the ring that held Jikoku's chakra on her finger. After a few seconds of being bathed in another light, Sakura slipped the ring off her finger. This new girl then turned to Jikoku and bowed, briefly showing black eyes.

"My name is Kin Tsuchi, and I live only to carry out your will, Master. What are your commands?"

Sakura held back tears of joy as she said, "It works, Master! It really works!"

Jikoku's smile got wider as he said, "Simply amazing. This girl's been completely resurrected, and since the jutsu can't be dispelled, she's here to stay."

Kin Tsuchi looked up and said, "I am pleased to have helped you prove your theories correct, Master."

"This is only the first step. Now I can completely resurrect the strongest shinobi and unleash them upon the world. With the other villages powerless against their combined might, I can easily conquer the world!"

Sakura, a little saddened, asked, "Would there be any place for me or the others in this new world of yours, Master?"

"You are too valuable a mind for me to just throw away, my dear. As for the others, I could always use a few women for…'entertainment' purposes."

"Master!" Ino interrupted as she walked into the room. "We have a problem. That group of Konoha shinobi is still making its way here. A team needs to be dispatched to deal with them, permanently."

Kin stood and said, "Master, please send me to stop them. I would be honored to protect you for as long as I live again."

Jikoku smiled and said, "Go ahead, if you wish. Ino, instruct Yakumo and Samui to accompany her. Kin, I want their heads on a silver platter when you return. In the meantime, Naruko, Shion, have Sakura help you with the rest of the summons today."

"Yes, Master," came the response from all five girls, eager to make their Master happy.

(30 minutes later)

"It sounds like you've been taking good care of yourself, Mistress Mito," Tayuya said as she talked with Mito, who was riding on her back.

Hana had told her that she wanted all her dogs with her from now on, so someone else would have to protect her. Tayuya immediately volunteered and was now catching up with Mito about their adventure up to that point.

"It was hard for me to accept at first, but I was able to pull myself together in time to save Aunt Hanabi. Now I want to save everyone else, no matter what it takes."

"And you can count on me to stay by your side through it all, Mistress Mito," Tayuya replied with a smile.

"And count me in, too," Hanabi shouted from in front of them. "I can help you get better control of your Byakugan, so I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Besides, I could never face Hinata again if something terrible were to happen to you."

Up at the front, Kushina sped forward with even more determination than ever to stop this madman from using Naruko for whatever plans he had.

"Mei, are you sure this is a shortcut?"

"Yes, Mistress. This is the same path Anko and Guren used to get to the village as fast as they did. If we take this same path back, we should be able to reach Jikoku's hideout by nightfall."

"Why don't I remember coming this way?" Anko asked. "Dammit, I've gotta have my head looked at when we get back home."

"Everything else can wait, Anko," Kushina said. "Right now, we should focus on rescuing Naruko and the others and killing that Jikoku bastard to make sure this can't happen again."

"Yes, Mistress."

The next five minutes was uneventful, until Hanabi shouted, "Mistress, stop!"

As Kushina waited to jump to the next tree, a dark-skinned woman with a sword landed right next to her. She gave a stern stare with her golden eyes and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to save my friends," Kushina said. "They were kidnapped by a madman and we're trying to stop him."

Hanabi went up to the woman and said, "I think I know you. I've never met you, but I heard some tales about you from my sister, Hinata. You wouldn't happen to be Karui from Kumogakure, would you?"

"I am. What's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering what you're doing out here."

"I've got a teammate who was abducted more than a week ago. I'm out here looking for her."

"We'd be happy to help," Kushina said. "Would you mind helping us in return?"

"I suppose. Just don't slow me down too much."

"You do the same."

Karui looked at Kushina with a small smile. "I like your style, kid."

"Kushina."

"Okay, Kushina. Where're we going?"

"Just follow us."

Kushina jumped away with the other girls following her. Before she did the same, Karui saw something fall out of Kushina's pouch. "Hey, you dropped—" However, Kushina was out of earshot. Karui dropped to the forest floor and walked toward the object on the ground and picked it up.

"A ring with a blue gem? Why is she carrying this around?" Karui, intrigued by the ring, decided to keep it for a while before giving back to Kushina. Without thinking, she slipped it on her finger.

(with Kushina)

"Shizune, are you sure everyone's alright after those battles?"

"Yes, Mistress. I made sure all their wounds were healed before we left this morning," Shizune answered.

"That's good," Mito said, one hand gripping her head, "because three people are heading this way!"

Everyone stopped and broke into a battle formation while the three people Mito saw jumped into the clearing. Anko was surprised to see one of them.

"Hey, aren't you that girl Shikamaru fought during the Chunin Exams? I thought you were dead."

"Well, surprise. I'm alive and feeling better than ever," Kin bragged.

"How? Orochimaru used you to summon one of the Hokages. You were supposed to be a sacrifice, dead the moment the jutsu was used!"

"Not anymore, thanks to Master and that blond skank you were friends with."

"That's it!" Kushina yelled. "That's why Jikoku needs someone who mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu like Naruto and Naruko! He can bring back the dead!"

"Not only that, but it seems different from the Impure World Resurrection technique," Shizune noted. "If she's been brought back for good, then he could resurrect an army of powerful shinobi to take over the world!"

"Way to go," Yakumo Kurama said. "You've figured out the big plan. Now we have no choice but to kill you."

"Hold on, Yakumo," the blonde big-breasted girl in front said. "They may still be useful. Capture them."

"Wait! Samui, don't do this!"

Out from behind Mito, Karui broke through the ranks of Kushina's group and landed right in front of the girl in front.

"Samui, please. Just go back to Kumogakure. You're needed there."

"I'm sorry, but I have to serve Master now, so you're going to have to go back to Kumogakure alone and tell them to learn to live without me."

"I can't go back to Kumogakure either, because I…well…"

Mei looked down and saw Karui's hand. "Hey, when did you get a ring?"

Kushina quickly averted her gaze and looked in horror at Karui's ring. "Oh, no! Don't tell me…"

"Yes. The ring fell out of your pocket, and I picked it up and put it on. I know this is sudden but—"

"Okay, I promise I'll get everything explained to you, but right now, I'd like you to help us detain these girls and get them on our side."

"And they'll be back to their old selves?" When Kushina nodded, Karui said, "I'll gladly help with that, Kushina."

"I'm sorry to put you through this, but…wait. Did you just call me 'Kushina'?"

"Of course, that is your name, isn't it?"

"But you put on that ring."

"Right, and ever since, I've wanted nothing but to go to Master and serve him, but I need to help Samui get to her senses first, so let's do this!"

As Karui assumed a battle position, Kushina regretted not warning her about what had happened earlier. Now Naruto had a brand new slave. At the moment, though, she focused on dealing with Samui and the others and rescuing them from Jikoku's grasp.


	19. Part 2: Chapter 9

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its**_** characters.**

"Don't think you can keep dodging me forever, little girl," Samui calmly teased Kushina in an effort to throw her off her game. Kushina had the skills to keep avoiding being slashed with Samui's tonto, but still couldn't find a decent opening to strike her with. Karui also tried to bring her teammate to her senses, but to no avail.

Anko, Hana and Shizune were busy fighting the newly revived Kin Tsuchi. Despite not learning any new jutsu since she died, Kin proved to be formidable with her Illusion Bell Needles keeping Hana and her dogs at bay and her Shadow Senbon throwing off Anko and Shizune.

Yakumo, in the meantime, toyed with Hanabi, Tayuya and Mito using her special brand of genjutsu. No matter what attack the others tried, Yakumo seemed to not get hit by any of them.

"How are we going to beat these girls?" Hanabi asked frantically. "They fight too unpredictably."

"I know," Mito said. "They definitely stronger than the last team. I don't know how long we can last like this."

(At a mountainside close to the other battles)

Karui and Kushina stood panting in a tree, exhausted from the fight Samui had been giving them.

"Man," Karui said, "I knew Samui was good, but this is ridiculous."

"I know," Kushina said, "but she needs to have a weakness. No one is so good that they lack weaknesses."

"I don't know how to help you there. Samui is strong enough to lead a team of genin and not lose a single one. She's one of the best kunoichi in Kumogakure."

"But you're her teammate! You must have practiced coordinating attacks countless times."

"But I've never seen her leave herself open during all the time I've known her."

"You flatter me," Samui said as she found Kushina and Karui's hiding place, "but that's not going to weaken my resolve."

As Karui and Kushina jumped out of the way, Kushina rushed to Karui's side and whispered, "Hey, I've got an idea."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about trying to get her in a trap, but I need you to distract her for a few minutes."

"Well, any plan's better than no plan at this point. Just make it quick, kid."

Karui rushed to attack Samui, who blocked her attack with the sword. "A frontal assault?" Samui calmly said. "I thought you would've known better by now." Samui then caught Karui's left arm and broke it and her right leg, leaving her immobilized and in pain.

"One down," was the only thing that passed Samui's lips upon seeing her former partner in agony. She then shifted her gaze to Kushina, who had finished weaving hand signs and started to fade out.

"Genjutsu," Samui muttered to herslf, before a large tree sprang up and firmly trapped Samui in its trunk. Higher in the tree, Kushina popped her head out and lunged forward with a kunai, intending to cripple her just as Karui had been. Before the attack could connect however, Samui released the illusion, forcing Kushina into the open and allowing herself to be caught in Samui's grip.

"An impressive effort, but all for naught. Any last words before I end your life?"

Kushina smirked and said, "Yeah. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Before Samui got a chance to prove her wrong, she was caught offguard by a pain in her back. As quickly as the pain came, though, it disappeared, but not before it sent Samui spiraling into a tree trunk.

Kushina smiled as she steadied herself and watched the blue orb her Shadow Clone had created dissipate, along with the clone. "Thanks, Naruto," she thought, "I couldn't have beaten her without the jutsu you taught me."

Karui thought, "Now I get it. The extra time wasn't to cast the illusion, but to create a shadow clone to form the Rasengan. She then used the Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death to buy herself even more time to try to force an opening out of Samui. Well played, kid."

Kushina swiftly walked toward Samui and slipped a ring on her finger before she could recover from her attack. Karui watched as her teammate was bathed in a blue light, then get to her feet and bow shamefully to Kushina.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, Mistress. I didn't mean to cause you any harm," Samui said, as monotone as when she was under Jikoku's control.

Kushina simply said, "Don't worry about it. Just help your friend there get back to the others, then help us restrain the other two if necessary."

"Right away, Mistress," Samui responded. She then went over, picked up Karui and carried her piggyback to her Mistress, who was heading back to the others.

(On a mountaintop)

Yakumo stared at the forest below. She cast her genjutsu as soon as started fighting Hanabi, Tayuya and Mito, then retreated to the safety of the mountaintop to fool with her opponents by painting an intangible clone of herself to distract them.

"Master should've just sent me from the start," Yakumo boasted to herself. "I wouldn't have failed in getting him what he wanted and things wouldn't have to have gotten this way. Oh well, at least I can have some fun while I'm at it."

"What kind of fun?"

Yakumo turned pale and turned to the voice behind her. She saw a man in a black cloak obscuring his features save a fairly muscular arm gripping a katana. Panicked, she asked, "How did you find me? Who are you?"

As the man walked forward, he responded, "Your salvation."

(With Hanabi, Tayuya and Mito)

Mito turned on her Byakugan for the third time during the fight, trying to find any weakness in the woman they were fighting. Not long after she did this, however, Yakumo disappeared, leaving no trace.

"What just happened?" Tayuya asked. "Did we win?"

"No," Hanabi said. "She's probably trying to get us to let our guards down by pretending to disappear."

"Or," Mito interjected, "maybe she wasn't here to begin with. Every time I used the Byakugan, I couldn't sense any chakra activity from her, meaning she didn't have a chakra network."

"I noticed that, too," Hanabi said. "That means we were fighting an illusion. Now that we're worn out, she'll probably attack us from a different angle."

"Calm down, Aunt Hanabi," Mito said. "If she wanted to attack us, she would've done so already. Someone must've already taken care of her."

"Dammit!" Kin yelled as she was being led toward Mito's group by Anko's snakes. "I'll find a way to escape, and then you'll all pay!"

Hana punched Kin across her face while rubbing her ears. "Will you shut up? I've heard enough out of you already for one day."

Anko walked up to Mito and asked, "Do you know where Mistress is?"

"Right here!" Kushina yelled as she came into view with Samui carrying Karui behind her. "Shizune, Karui has some pretty bad injuries. Can you patch her up?"

"Right away, Mistress!" Shizune said as she rushed to Karui's side to fix her broken limbs.

Kushina then took Naruto's ring out of her pocket and forced it on Kin's finger. As soon as Kin started glowing a blue light, Anko called off her snakes. When the light faded, Kin started to rub her head.

"Oh, man. I had the craziest dream," Kin wearily said. She then got panicked and started looking at herself. "Wha…I'm alive? But how?"

"You were resurrected," Kushina said as she walked toward Kin. "A villain used a kinjutsu to revive you body and soul, then used a cursed ring to force you to become his slave."

"What? Are you kidding me? D…Does that mean my Master brought me back from the dead? That orange-suited brat from the Chunin Exams?"

"No, I was talking about a different guy. I used a similar ring to free you from evil influence, however you still have to serve a master."

"I'm nothing but a slave to the core now…I don't have a life of my own anymore…I…I don't know what to say…"

Tayuya stepped up and, handing her a piece of paper, said, "You'll love Master, Kin. Trust me, he won't be disappointed with your services. Just follow the directions on this map to see Master and start your new life."

As Kin stared dumbfounded by this new information, as well as seeing a happier, kinder Tayuya, a newly healed Karui walked up and asked, "Would you mind if I tagged along? I need to start serving Master, too, and we both need to bring him up to speed about what's going on here."

"…sure," Kin said, still shocked by the influx of new information.

Karui grabbed the map and led the way, with Kin following shortly.

Samui, after the others had gone, said, "Mistress, do you wish me to follow them and wait for you in Konohagakure?"

"No," Kushina said. "You're a great fighter, and I think we'll need you when we fight Jikoku. Please, stay here and help us."

Samui bowed and said, "As you wish, Mistress."

Mito turned to Kushina and said, "We're still not in the clear. There's one more enemy out there."

"What's this?" Tayuya asked, pointing to a roped girl by her feet. Mito dragged the girl in front of Kushina to show Yakumo's face.

"Please, allow me, Mistress," Samui said as she walked up to Yakumo, taking the ring off her finger as she did. As soon as she got to Yakumo, Samui placed the ring on her finger, forcing Yakumo to live the same life as Samui.

As soon as Yakumo proclaimed her new life of serving Kushina, her Mistress, Mito, Tayuya, Mei and Hanabi went out to gather firewood for the night, as darkness was descending quickly over the land. Kushina gathered her remaining servants to go over the next course of action.

Before any discussion was started, however, a burning sensation racked the necks of Jikoku's former slaves. In a matter of seconds, they collapsed to the ground, unconscious from the sudden attack. Before Kushina, Hana and Shizune could react to this, they were hit from behind and blacked out.

Coming out of the shadows, Ino stared at the group before her and sighed. "I can't believe that every team we send after you gets destroyed by you, little brat. Well, no more. Master'll make sure of it." She then used a special transportation jutsu, making herself, Kushina and her servants disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Having hidden from view, Hanabi and Mito, Byakugan eyes blaring, scanned the area for any other enemies. Detecting none, Mito signaled Mei and Tayuya to walk with them in the clearing. She then reached up and pulled something off Hanabi's neck. It was a tag with a special symbol painted on it.

"This must be how Jikoku was able to eavesdrop on us," Mito surmised. "He forced Ino to make a jutsu that can let her get in the heads of whoever wears this tag."

"It would also explain how Jikoku's slaves were able to locate us so quickly," Hanabi added.

"That doesn't matter right now," Mei almost yelled. "Mistress is in danger! We have to rescue her!"

"Calm down, Mei," Mito said. "We still don't know where exactly Jikoku's hideout is. Even if we get to the general location, without exact coordinates we'll be wasting time just finding the place."

Tayuya lowered her head and started to cry. "So we may never rescue my sister maids from that bad man's clutches?"

"No, no, don't think like that," Mito said, not wanting to get Tayuya upset. "We'll save everyone. We just need a plan, that's all."

"I can help with that."

Hanabi, Mei, Mito and Tayuya turned to see a man wearing a black cloak approaching the three. As they took up defensive stances, the man raised his arms and said, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to help."

"And what help could you possibly give?" asked Mito cautiously.

"The location of Jikoku's lab and a way to sneak in without being detected. If you want further proof that I'm your ally, I can tell you that I was the one who took down the Genjutsu User. You can choose to accept my offer for help or not."

Mito relaxed her guard a little, including releasing her Byakugan, and said, "I still don't trust you completely, but you're the best lead we've got so far, and you weren't lying or my Byakugan would've told me. It seems we've got no other choice. Lead the way, Mister…?"

"Nanami."

"Nanami? Isn't that supposed to be a girl's—"

"Deal with it. My name is Nanami. Now follow me to Jikoku's hideout if you want to save your friends."

Still uneasy about this apparent blessing, Mito, Mei, Hanabi and Tayuya followed Nanami into the woods.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I was just finishing with finals in college and needed some time to cool down. Chapters for this and a few of my other stories are on the way, so stay tuned._


	20. Part 2: Chapter 10

"So, Nanami, why do we have to sneak into Jikoku's hideout again?" Mito asked.

"Because of those tags," Nanami said, pointing out several paper tags on several buildings below the group's position. "They monitor the area and inform Ino of any and all movement."

"How is that possible?" Mei asked.

"Ino developed a jutsu that allows her to psychically link to those tags and essentially gain a field of vision far greater than normal eyes can see. I don't know how powerful those tags are, but I do know she'll see us coming as soon as we take one step inside that city."

Mito looked down at what remained of Uzushiogakure, her grandmother's native village. Buildings were burnt and on the verge of collapse while debris and puddles lay scattered across its limits. Mito remembered reading about Uzushiogakure's past of being a great ally to Konohagakure and the prowess at fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) the shinobi here were famous for. She thought of how it would be cool to have that kind of power for herself, but quickly focused her attention at what needed to be done.

Mito rejoined the rest of her group, who had gathered around Nanami and a tree. Nanami pointed to the tree and said, "This tree was hollowed out in case of an enemy attack. There's a tunnel underneath it that should lead right in the middle of Jikoku's base, which used to be the leader of Uzushiogakure's home."

Mei stepped forward and said, "I guess I'll have to go in and-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Hanabi said. "If anyone's going in, it's me!"

"I'll go," Mito said, walking toward the tree.

"Mistress Mito, no! I can't allow you to risk your life for this!" Tayuya said, worried about the punishment she would receive from her Master and Hinata and their grief if she allowed Mito to die.

"Tayuya's right, Mito. Furthermore, I'm your aunt, and I'm in charge of protecting you when your mother isn't around."

"Miss Tayuya, Aunt Hanabi, I really appreciate you caring about me so much, but I've got to do this. As the smallest, I have an advantage when it comes to stealth. I'll make sure the path's clear for you."

Without another word, Mito jumped into the tree. After a few minutes, Hanabi stomped her foot on the ground and said, "I can't stand it! I've got to follow her. I'm not letting her get killed on my watch!" She then walked quickly into the tree and got in the tunnel. Mei silently followed, also worried about her Mistress' best friend.

Before Tayuya could follow, Nanami grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. "May I ask a question, Tayuya?"

"S…Sure, Mr. Nanami. Wh…What is it?"

"What happened to you?"

"Ex…excuse me?"

"You used to be so ruthless and vicious in battle, and you never once showed any emotion beyond discontent in your everyday life, so why are you acting so shy and helpless now?"

"I…I don't know what you're-"

"Don't you remember when you fought against Shikamaru and Temari, all those insults and the ruthlessness of your combat style? How about all the missions you carried out in service of Orochimaru? Have you forgotten about them?"

Tayuya was about to retaliate when all of a sudden, the memories came back to her. The missions, the attacks, the battles, her attitude and, most importantly, the ring; the ring that forced her to become a submissive maid to the one she now called Master.

Unable to accept this information all at once, Tayuya gripped her head, screamed and fell to her knees. "It's not true! It can't be! I've served Master my whole life! Why would I do things this horrible? WHY?"

"You can choose to believe that, but you were an entirely different person until about eleven years ago. You were so proud and confident. To see you like this, right now, it's sad."

Tayuya looked at Nanami, now full of anger for implanting these hellish thoughts in her head. "Who are you really? What makes you think you know anything about me?"

Tayuya could see Nanami smile underneath his hood. "I'm just a wanderer with no name, a shadow of my past self hoping to find a new purpose in this world. You and I have met a few times before," Nanami said as he let an object fall in front of Tayuya. "But that's all I'm going to tell you for now. You'd better catch up to your friends."

Now even more nervous about trusting Nanami, Tayuya looked at Uzushiogakure. Feeling empowered for some reason, she picked up the object and said, "You're right, as much as I hate to admit it. Mistress Mito does need my help, and I feel like now I give her more help than before."

(Jikoku's hideout)

Mito crawled out of the hole in the wall and entered a room filled with tags like the ones on the buildings outside, but the coloring of the patterns on them were different. She noticed several boxes of these tags lying around and thought, "This is probably how they look before being activated. Ino shouldn't be able to detect me yet."

She looked around and found a door leading out. She ran over and opened the door, allowing light to enter the otherwise dimly-lit room. She wandered around another hallway until she came across an open room. After making sure no one was around with her Byakugan, she walked in. At the center of the room was an intricately drawn circle around a chair. The chair didn't seem uncomfortable, so Mito assumed it wasn't used for torture. With a closer look, Mito found the same symbol on the tags she'd found earlier on the back of the chair.

"Is this somehow connected to that new surveillance jutsu Nanami talked about?" Mito thought out loud. "Does Ino use this chair to see everything with her tags?"

"It's not necessary, but I can concentrate better when comfortable, trespasser." Ino said, startling Mito as she turned to see Ino blocking her exit. "Master taught me how to use the Prying Eye Jutsu to monitor five meters around the tags' current locations. Since I have had to take other duties around here because of you and your friends stealing Master's other help, I've had to make due with a smaller range, only about 1 meter per tag, due to not being able to concentrate enough. I have to say, I'm amazed you were able to sneak in at all, but now it's over. I'll make sure you'll never be heard from again!"

Ino ran toward Mito with a killing intention in her eyes. She also held a tag in her hands, this one with a different pattern. She would've stuck the tag on Mito if her special Byakugan hadn't kicked in and allowed Mito to dodge.

"Impressive, but you can't dodge forever, and once this tag attaches to you, I'll be able to send a small part of my mind inside your mind and have it take over, indirectly making you Master's newest slave."

After a few more minutes of dodging, Mito suddenly found herself trapped in a corner of the room with no means of escape. Ino was starting to close in fast. In desperation, Mito closed her eyes and held her hands out. "Don't come any closer!"

Mito heard a small scream and cautiously opened her eyes. She was amazed to see Ino bound to the floor by yellow and blue chains made of chakra. "How?" Ino cried. "How did you do this? You were only supposed to have known Gentle Fist techniques and the Byakugan!"

Mito was astonished. "I did that? What did I do, though? Wait, what am I thinking? This isn't the time to be worrying about that! I need to get Miss Ino back on our side."

Mito then reached in her pocket and pulled out one of the rings Kushina had been using.

(Flashback; after the fight with Samui, Yakumo and Kin)

"Hey, Mito. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Kushina."

"I want you to hold on to one of these rings."

"But don't you need them to save everyone?"

"There's a chance that I won't be around to save everyone you bring down. In that case, I want you to be able to save them with your father's chakra. Can you do that, please?"

"I get it now. No problem! Just leave it to me!"

(End Flashback)

"I'm making good on my promise, Kushina," Mito thought. She then walked over to Ino and slipped the ring on her finger. After a brief bright light, Ino looked up and said, "What happened? Where am I, and what am I doing in chains?"

Mito relaxed upon seeing Ino return to how she remembered her, causing the chains trapping Ino to disappear. Mito hugged Ino and cried, "I'm glad you're back, Miss Ino!"

Ino got Mito off of her and asked, "Mito? What are you doing here? Where's Master?"

"Daddy's back in Konohagakure. We're now in Uzushiogakure."

"What am I doing so far away from Master? What's going on here, Mito?"

"I'll explain later, Miss Ino. Right now I need your help. Do you remember how to use that Prying Eye jutsu you mentioned earlier?"

"Prying Eye? Mito, I don't know any…wait! I remember something like that. Let me see if it works." Ino sat and concentrated. She then became surprised and said, "Whoa! I can see everything in Uzushiogakure! This is awesome!"

"Miss Ino, please. Can you tell me if you see Sakura or Kushina anywhere in this building?"

"Sakura and Kushina? Are they in danger?"

"Yes, and the more time we waste, the more danger they're in. Please, just tell me where they are."

Ino concentrated some more and said, "I see them! They're in a lowest part of the building, but Sakura looks like she's holding Kushina and some others hostage. What's going on; is this some sort of new training, Mito?"

"No it's not. I'll tell you the details later, but right now Sakura's being controlled by a bad man who wants to resurrect the strongest shinobi to take over the world. Miss Tayuya, Aunt Hanabi, Miss Mei and a man named Nanami are waiting outside. Please go to them and tell them to meet me in the basement."

"I can't allow you to do that, Mito. You're my Master's daughter, so I'm not going to let you go off by yourself anymore. We'll meet the others together and stop this bad man together. Then we'll save Sakura, Kushina and the others and head back to Konohagakure together."

"Miss Ino-"

"Mito, I used to be a shinobi. I'm pretty sure I can still protect my Master's daughter from harm."

Mito smiled and said, "Okay, Miss Ino. Let's go!"


	21. Part 2: Chapter 11

Mito led Ino to the room where the unused tags were stored and found Hanabi helping Mei and Tayuya get out of the hole in the wall, with Nanami quietly following. After Mito explained that Ino was now on their side and Kushina and the others were being held in the basement, the whole group moved to rescue Jikoku's prisoners.

Ino navigated the group around the complex using her new Prying Eye Jutsu. As soon as they got to the basement, the group hid behind a wall and took in the situation.

Sakura was sitting in front of a cage that contained Kushina, Anko, Hana, Shizune, Samui and Yakumo. Next to her, Naruko and Shion stood emotionless, waiting for orders. Kushina's group was bound in the chains that drained chakra and kept the prisoners in place, ensuring no possible escape outside a daring rescue.

After a few minutes, Jikoku calmly walked in with six more women, already dressed in black jumpsuits. Everyone not on Jikoku's side gasped as they saw the women.

"Damn that Jikoku," Hanabi hissed silently, "bringing back the dead to fight for him. This is the 4th Shinobi World War all over again."

"Who are they?" Mito asked. "I don't recognize any of them."

"I can tell you," Ino said. Starting from the right, she said, "That girl with the blond braided ponytail is Yugito Nii. She was once the jinchuriki of the Two-Tailed Cat. Akatsuki killed her in order to get her beast. The same goes for the green-haired girl next to her, Fu. She had the Seven-Tailed Beetle sealed in her before Akatsuki got a hold of her."

"So those two are like Daddy?" Mito asked.

"They were. However, now they're just regular people now. Moving on, the blue-haired woman is named Konan. She used to be a member of Akatsuki, but your father managed to get her to leave the group. I guess Akatsuki killed her for it, because we never heard from her again. The brown-haired girl with the rectangles on her cheeks is Rin, Lord Hokage's old teammate. She was killed when they were still young, but Rin was considered a great medic-nin before Tsunade came along."

"Are the other two as strong as the others, as well?"

"Yes, and that's where things are probably going to be the most challenging. The black-haired woman is Mikoto Uchiha. She was one of the most talented shinobi the Uchiha had to offer, but decided to resign from the life of a shinobi after she became pregnant with Itachi. She was killed in the Uchiha Massacre, which is what drove Sasuke to seek revenge on the entire world."

"What about the redhead? Is she someone great?"

Ino hesitated a bit before answering, "According to Master, she was a master of fuinjutsu who was able to keep the Nine-Tailed Fox at bay in her for a long time before Master was born."

"Did Daddy know her?"

"Yes, and she's someone you should've had the chance to meet, but not like this."

"Who is she, Ino?"

After taking a deep breath, Ino finally answered, "Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, and…she's your grandmother. I'm sorry."

Mito stared in shock at the beautiful redhead Ino had just described as her grandmother. "There's no way she's my grandma, Ino. Isn't she supposed to be older and have wrinkles?"

"Normally, yes, but she died protecting Master and the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack almost immediately after he was born. This is the first time I've ever seen her outside of pictures Master possesses, and I'm still finding it hard to believe."

"Wait, her name is Kushina, too?"

"Yeah. Kurenai named her daughter "Kushina" to honor Master's mother's memory."

"If the history lesson is over, I think the time to strike is quickly approaching," Nanami silently said, prompting everyone to turn to Jikoku as he began talking to the group in the cage.

"Well, well, what have we here? I should thank you for not only returning my old property, but for bringing me new slaves to do my bidding."

"I'd never help a creep like you," Kushina Y. coldly stated.

"I'd be inclined to believe you if your 'friends' in there and out here didn't say the exact same thing before I made them want to help me with my plan. No matter, though. Once you're under my thumb, you'll be eager to help me with my plan."

"Burn in hell, bastard!" Anko spat out.

"Now, now. Is that any way to address your master?"

"You're not our master anymore," Yakumo defiantly said. "We now serve Mistress, and we'll serve no one else!"

Kushina Y. cringed at Yakumo's declaration. At the same time, Jikoku broke into a smile, then laughed.

"Master, what's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"This is too perfect," Jikoku explained after he relaxed himself. "I don't need to waste time getting every girl here to wear the ring."

"But Master, they'll revolt and attempt to murder you if you don't!" Sakura protested.

"Not if I have their new 'Mistress' under my control. If I take the queen bee, I'll gain control of the entire hive."

Seeing his logic, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Master."

"Don't worry about it, my dear. Now, if you'll help me prepare the brat, my invasion can begin."

Before Sakura could open the cell and drag out Kushina Y., she found a yellow chain wrap tightly around her to restrict her movements. Jikoku moved to react, but saw that Naruko, Shion and his latest acquisitions were in a similar situation.

"What is this?" Jikoku yelled angrily. "Ino, where the hell are you? We've been infiltrated!"

"I know, Fat Ass," Ino said as she walked toward Jikoku with an angry expression on her face. "I let them in after I remembered you kidnapped me and forced me to serve you against my will!"

Before Jikoku could retaliate, Ino began using the Mind Transfer technique on him. Once in control, Ino reached into Jikoku's pocket and threw the ring he held in it to Mito, who quickly threw open a scroll to seal the ring inside so it couldn't affect anyone in the ensuing battle. As soon as the sealing was done, Ino released her jutsu in time to escape being bound in Mito's chakra chains.

Not wasting time, Mito then moved to Kushina U.'s side and slipped the ring with her father's chakra on her finger. A moment later, Mito released the chakra chains and caught the redhead before she fell to the floor.

Kushina U. opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened? Where am I? What happened to the fox?"

"That was about thirty years ago," Mito said. "Details can wait for later, but right now, just know that there are women here who need our help. Will you help us?"

Kushina, although a little overwhelmed at how much time had past since she last remembered, said, "I can't turn my back on anyone in need. Just let me know how I can help."

Mito then hugged Kushina's neck tightly and said, "I'm glad you're on our side, Grandma!"

Kushina got wide-eyed when she heard herself being called a grandma, but quickly got over the fact and hugged Mito back.

Kushina Y., still sitting inside the cell, looked at the two and said, "I hate to spoil a touching moment, but WOULD YOU GET US OUT OF HERE?"

Mito looked at Kushina and sheepishly said, "Whoops! I almost forgot."

Mito led her grandmother to the cell, opened the door and released the chains. As everyone else rejoiced in their new freedom, the two Kushinas faced each other.

"Thanks, um…" Kushina Y. said.

"Kushina Uzumaki," she responded.

"Kushina? That's my name!"

"Really? Wow, this is going to be confusing."

"No, you can just call me 'Shina'."

Mito turned to Shina and said, "Didn't you hate being called that as a kid?"

"I've got no choice now that your Grandma's in the picture. Besides, now that I'm older, Shina doesn't sound half bad."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Everyone turned to see Jikoku emitting a purplish chakra cloak around his body, which quickly expanded his muscles. Unable to concentrate enough to maintain her hold on the chains, Mito released the chakra chains, freeing Jikoku and his slaves.

"You've crossed the line! I won't allow my plan to be delayed any further! Slaves, attack the little girl and kill her!"

Before the slaves could carry out their Master's order, music rang in their ears. Jikoku turned to see Tayuya blowing into an ocarina, freezing them as the music paralyzed their nervous systems. "Thank you for allowing me to help Mistress Mito, Nanami," Tayuya thought as she continued her paralyzing genjutsu.

Anko wasted no time and grabbed the rings from Shina and Kushina and putting them on Jikoku's remaining slaves. In a matter of moments, Jikoku had lost every remaining slave he had. Sakura, Shion, Yugito, and Konan found themselves thinking of Naruto Uzumaki as their master while Naruko, Fuu, Rin and Mikoto thought of Shina as their Mistress.

Further enraged, Jikoku moved to kill Tayuya, but found new chakra chains holding him back. He turned to face Shina and Mito.

"Your fight's with us, old man," Shina teased.

"You'd better give up while you still have a chance. We don't plan on leaving you unpunished for what you've done to our friends and families," Mito added.

Jikoku, usually calm, now laughed maniacally and said in a deranged tone, "Fine, bitches. I'll indulge you, but you'd better not have had any unfinished business, because you won't live past this day!"


	22. Part 2: Chapter 12

Naruko groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. "Ugh, what happened?" She then looked around to see several people standing around her. She reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the nearest person and asked, "Hey, what's going on? Where am I?"

"Instead of asking questions," the cloaked man said, "shouldn't you be more concerned about her?" He pointed to the other side of the arena, where Shina and Mito were beginning their fight against Jikoku.

"Mistress!" Naruko yelled as she tried to reach her. A firm hand stopped her, followed by a comforting "They're fine."

Naruko turned to see Kushina next to her. After getting over the initial shock of seeing her original self's mother, she asked, "What are you saying? They aren't even official shinobi yet! I have to make sure nothing bad happens to them!"

"I'm sure those girls will be alright. The young one in particular was resourceful enough to sneak into an enemy stronghold almost undetected, and I sense the one you call 'Mistress' also has some power hidden away."

"That doesn't matter! Mistress shouldn't have to do anything. She has her servants to—"

"Don't look to us for support, Naruko," Anko said. "Mistress put herself in that battle on purpose. I believe the phrase that applies here is 'fighting her own battles.'"

Defeated, Naruko silently prayed, "Mistress, Mito, please don't get yourselves killed. I could never face your mothers if you did."

At the battle, Shina and Mito took stances before dodging Jikoku's punch. Although the hand being used for this deed looked frail, the impact it made created a crater deep enough to isolate the three combatants from the spectators.

Shina stared at Jikoku with a mixture of awe and terror. "Whoa! How did you—"

"I'm sure you were informed that I once worked with Orochimaru," Jikoku interrupted, as if anticipating the rest of her question. "During that time, I created a jutsu that can amplify the power of my attacks by siphoning chakra from others, making their own power weaker."

"That's the same way with the rings, isn't it?"

"You know how the rings work, then?"

"I have a basic idea. I also know how to make them inactive again: siphon the chakra out of the rings, then seal them away so they can't get any more chakra."

"Clever, but that's only a temporary solution. If you don't destroy the rings, they'll just keep resurfacing and causing more trouble. It'll be a never-ending cycle. At least one person of every generation will desire the rings for their own harem of slaves, succumbing to their own greed and lusts and abandoning their morals to achieve it."

"We're not going to let that happen," Mito said as she readied her Byakugan. Before she could move, however, Jikoku moved forward and grabbed her throat, dangling her high above the ground.

"Do you really think you'll be able to stop me? I have a good sixty years on you at least, and with my Siphon jutsu, I'm practically invincible."

"We'll…see…about that!" Mito struggled to say as she kicked his chest just above his heart. Laughing at the effort, Jikoku tossed Mito aside as he turned his attention to Shina.

"If the Hyuga knockoff couldn't stop me, you don't have a chance. Become my slave now, or I'll kill everyone in this room, then begin my plan all over again, with you as my undead army."

"You're beginning to sound desperate," Shina teased. "Could it be your age is catching up to you?"

"Don't get cocky, brat!" Jikoku screamed as he leapt toward Shina. Shina was able to duck and focus her chakra on Jikoku before he landed.

As soon as he did, he found a tree sprouting beneath his feet, binding him to the trunk. Shina appeared just above him, a kunai prepared to strike. Before it could be delivered, though, the illusion broke as Shina found herself at the feet of a laughing Jikoku.

"If you know your opponent uses a technique that absorbs chakra, you definitely shouldn't try using genjutsu. It's just makes me all the more powerful."

Shina frowned at her failure. "Okay, so much for that plan. I also can't use that Rasengan jutsu because it's made of chakra, too. I guess it's up to my taijutsu training with Tenten to help me."

Shina ran forward and repeatedly stabbed at Jikoku with her kunai, but Jikoku dodged every one of them just as they were about to connect. Shina added a kick to the mix every few strikes, but the results were still the same.

After a while, Jikoku grabbed her foot and held Shina by the ankle, nearly breaking it with his tight grip. "It's the end of the line, little bitch!"

"You're talking too soon, old fart."

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm still as powerful as when I entered this match, and your death will satiate my bloodlust."

"Like she said, you…spoke too soon…"

Jikoku turned to Mito, who was sitting near the edge of the crater with a smile on her face, a smile that unnerved Jikoku.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Just that…you allowed my little trap…to take effect."

Before he could ask what she meant, Jikoku fell to his knees in agony. A searing pain flowed through his body, unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It was as if his blood was on fire and forcing him into a state of unrivaled pain.

"What's happening to me? The pain!"

"I trained with Mommy, Grandpa and Uncle Neji to create a jutsu that takes a while to take effect. Once it does, however, it works to shut down a person's entire chakra network, leaving the person as helpless as a baby."

"But when did you…augh!...hit me? I would've sensed you during the battle if…wait! When you kicked me…that's when you laid your trap!"

"Pretty smart for a brat, huh?"

Before Jikoku to attempt to retaliate, Shina dug into her pocket for something. Jikoku, seeing her doing this, said, "You can try, but with your ankle in as much pain as it should be, there's no way you could move very far even if you could still fight."

Shina pulled out a trench knife and said, "Good thing I don't have to move, then." Without waiting for a reply, Shina channeled her chakra into her knife and cut the tendons in Jikoku's legs with a blade made of chakra extending from the knife.

Mito asked, "When did you learn that, Shina?"

"About a year ago, Mom taught it to me. She said it was a favorite move of my Dad and wanted me to carry on his legacy."

"Your Dad?"

"Asuma Sarutobi, one of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi, and the son of the Third Hokage. This one's for you, Dad."

Jikoku wailed in pain as Mito's jutsu and his newly broken tendons left him unable to fight back. Thinking of no other option, he painfully put himself in a sitting position. "You damn brats! Forcing my scheme to fail and even putting me in my place…neither is an easy feat, but you succeeded."

Shina said, "You'll probably spend the rest of your life rotting behind bars. You conspired with Orochimaru and evaded capture all this time just to resurface and try what Orochimaru, Akatsuki, even that idiot Tobi failed at. You never stood a chance. Accept your fate and come quietly."

After a moment of deep thought, Jikoku reached for the cane underneath his cloak and said, "You're right. It is time I accept my fate, but it'll be a fate I choose for myself! Farewell, you damn bitches!" Without warning, Jikoku drew a sword from the cane and in one swift motion thrust the sword into his head.

After looking at his now lifeless body on the ground for several minutes, Shina looked up the crater and yelled, "Hey, Shizune, Naruko, Hana. Mind giving us a hand? Mito and I kind of can't move at the moment."

Within seconds, the three women obeyed their Mistress's demand and tended to her and Mito's wounds. Within a few minutes, Shina could walk again while Mito had to be carried out of the crater due to the level of chakra exhaustion she was feeling.

While everyone was celebrating Jikoku's defeat, Shina, Mikoto and Sakura caught sight of Nanami sneaking away. The three followed him to a library, where he rummaged through the numerous scrolls.

"Mind telling us what you're doing?" Shina asked.

"Looking for Jikoku's notes on those rings you keep mentioning," Nanami said, not turning to see the others. "I'm sure he kept a record somewhere around here."

"Why would you want to know about the rings?" Sakura asked.

"They won't do me any good, but it couldn't hurt their owners to know more about what they've got."

"So you're helping us in the end?"

"I can't do much of anything else."

Mikoto breathed a heavy sigh and said, "Will you stop with the 'silent helper' routine?"

This time, Nanami turned to Mikoto and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Why don't you let us see your face?"

Nanami turned away again and said, "I can't show my face to anyone…especially not you."

"Why? Are you afraid of disappointing your mother?"

Sakura and Shina asked, "Mother?"

"You can't hide anything from me, sweetie. You should know that by now, unless all these years that I've been dead has made you forget."

With a noticeable reluctance, Nanami lifted his hands and removed his hood, shocking Shina and Sakura with his appearance.

"Sakura, is that—"

"Yeah, it is, but I can't believe it!"

Mikoto smiled slightly and said, "It's been a while…Sasuke."


	23. Part 2: Chapter 13

Shina and Sakura stood in place, confused at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha before them. He still kept his hair the way Sakura remembered it, but his eyes reflected something different from when she last saw him. They were black, like a pair of bottomless pits, but the faintest speck of light was detectable.

Mikoto stepped closer to him and said, "As soon as I was resurrected, I was told by the old man that you had come close to destroying the entire world. Is that true?"

Sasuke kept his eyes away from the three women and said, "It's true. Sakura can explain everything to you in more detail."

"Why did you do it? Was your life really that difficult to handle with me and your fellow clan members gone?"

"…I couldn't control myself. The death of our entire clan, being used by Orochimaru, even killing my brother; no matter what happened to me, I found a different purpose to drive me forward. I only craved the power to make things how I wanted them."

"I thought I taught you better than that. Even if I didn't, your genin team sensei must have spoken out against loner attitudes."

"You did…Kakashi-sensei did…but I didn't listen. I wouldn't listen. I didn't want to slow down or lose my resolve to get strong enough to get what I wanted. The fault was my own, and I paid the price for it."

Sakura thought back to the final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War; where Naruto used all his training to create a jutsu that robbed Sasuke of his ability to mold chakra and effectively strip him of all his jutsu. With only his swordsmanship to keep him fighting, Sasuke retreated and cut himself off from all society.

Shina recalled the story Naruto and her mother Kurenai told her about the conflict, so she knew what Sasuke's price was. She had always wanted to know what happened to Sasuke after the battle, and now she was staring him down, hearing his side of the story.

Shina asked, "Sasuke…why help us? I was told your hatred and lust for vengeance had consumed you."

"It did…but Naruto freed me from it. The first month after the War, I was sore against Naruto, thinking of ways I could kill him without my jutsu. Shortly after that, though, I finally thought about what had happened. I realized that I had become the very thing that caused me so much agony in my life. I had become like Tobi, letting my jealousy and dark emotions control my actions, driving me away from the life I deserved and needed to have.

"After I thought back, I resolved to lessen the burden I've carried all this time. I can never atone for all my crimes, but I can at least do what little I can to help now. That's why I assisted you; as part of my own self-redemption."

Sakura asked, "How'd you help Shina and Mito?"

"I arrived here a while ago and noticed one building still relatively intact. After walking in, I heard that Jikoku guy bragging to himself about getting a horde of slaves and telling his plan to Sakura."

Sakura cringed at the thought of her being a slave to that man. She knew it had happened, but with her re-enslavement to her first Master, she wanted to push him out of her mind.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "I knew Konoha wouldn't sit back and let Jikoku claim the women as his own, so I waited just outside Uzushiogakure's ruins for the rescue party Konoha was sure to send, just outside of the Prying Eye Jutsu's range. While out there, I noticed several of the women Jikoku had enslaved heading out in the same direction, but never coming back. I assumed you had freed them of Jikoku's influence and thought nothing else of it.

"Finally, I noticed three women heading in the same direction, but one girl taking a different route from the others. I followed her and discovered she was using a genjutsu to tire you out. I knew the time was right, so I figured it was time to step in and help."

Thinking back to what Mito had told her about one of her battles, Shina said, "So you were the one who defeated Yakumo."

"It's easy to deal with a genjutsu user who uses a medium for her jutsu."

"What happened afterwards?"

"I was about to head back to the ruins, but I caught sight of Ino knocking most of your group out and transporting you away. When survivors appeared, I knew I had to help them get to you as quickly as possible. So, I led them straight to the ruins and showed them a way to sneak in without being caught."

"And what about Tayuya?" Sakura asked. "Last time I saw her, she was too timid to even consider using her jutsu again."

"…I had to try to reawaken her memories. She was of no use to you in the state she was in. I knew her genjutsu would help the girls in their mission, so I tried to remind her of her past self. It worked, but I suspect it was out of her desire to protect you and the other girl. You can piece together what happened after that."

Shina thought back on Sasuke's story and said, "So, you did all this just to redeem yourself in our eyes?"

"Not yours…mine. I couldn't find any other way to live with all that I had done."

Sasuke then looked to a shelf near him and started searching through it. He found a scroll sealed in blood and handed it over to Sakura. "I think this can tell you all about the rings Jikoku made. Make sure Naruto looks through it."

Sakura grabbed the scroll and said, "I'll make sure Master gets this; don't worry."

Sasuke then walked over to the door, ready to leave. Before he made it out, however, he felt himself being drawn in a hug. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his mother, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mom, I don't deserve this. I dishonored everyone in our clan, even you. Please, just let me go."

Mikoto looked up and smiled. "Don't try to blame everything on yourself. As you said, the real villains manipulated your feelings, and I imagine things would've been different if your father didn't let his pride consume him. If you ask me, this is long overdue."

Sasuke continued to try to break away from Mikoto's embrace, saying, "I'm not the kid you knew. I've changed, done horrible things to the world, took your death as a declaration of war against my brother, whom I eventually killed! I'm not—"

"What you did in the past can remain in the past," Mikoto said, surprising Sasuke. "What matters to me is how you grow from those experiences. You still have a ways to go, but you're finally growing up. That's what a mother likes to see in her child."

Shina started to shed tears at the sight of Mikoto forgiving her son. Her mother had often told her more or less the same thing whenever she regretted doing something wrong. She then started to worry about her mother back in Konohagakure.

Sakura turned to Shina and said, "We should get back to Konohagakure immediately. Lord Hokage will want to know about this."

Sasuke asked, "Could you not mention me? I don't want another manhunt to follow me for the next six months."

Shina turned her attention to Sasuke and said, "I won't, but how do I know you aren't trying to double-cross us?"

"You don't," Sasuke replied. "How do I know you will actually leave me out of the report."

"You don't," Shina responded. "We'll just have to take each other's words for it."

Sasuke chuckled at the response. He then turned to his mother and said, "I'm sorry, but this is where we say goodbye."

Mikoto smiled, hugged Sasuke one last time and said, "I'm glad I got to see my little boy one more time. Don't try to do anything reckless again, okay?"

"Sure," Sasuke said. He then put on his hood and walked out of the room. As soon as Sasuke left, Mikoto slumped to the ground and started shedding tears and stifling cries. Shina walked over and said, "Are you alright?"

Mikoto started to wipe away her tears and said, "Yes, Mistress. I just wish I could've had the chance to raise him better."

Shina sat down next to Mikoto and said, "I know how you feel. I often wonder how my life would've been different if my dad was alive. Then I figure the life I've got now isn't half bad. If you ask me, I wouldn't have things any other way."

"Mistress…"

"Don't worry. I won't ask too much of you, but for now, try to focus on the positives of this life. I'm sure Sasuke would want it that way."

Without another word, Mikoto leaned on Shina's shoulder and cried. "Thank you for caring about me, Mistress!"

"Just let it out," Shina replied as she continued to comfort the woman. She then turned to Sakura and said, "Are you sure you're okay with your life?"

Sakura smiled and said, "I am. When I first put on the ring that enslaved me to Master, I was deathly scared. I didn't know if Master would misuse me or if I'd be an inadequate slave for him. Now, with this past experience with Jikoku, I can appreciate how kind and helpful Master has been for me. I can't wait to go back to him."

"And Sasuke?"

"Even if I wanted to go with him, I couldn't. Thanks to those rings, I've no choice but to serve Master for the rest of my life. I'd be miserable having to not be ordered by Master. Besides, Sasuke's able to take care of himself if he's lasted fourteen years on his own."

Shina smiled. "Good point." She then lifted Mikoto to her feet and said, "Come on, Mikoto. Let's go home with the others."

Mikoto brushed away the last of her tears and said, "Yes, Mistress, as you command."

(Three Days Later)

Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai and Karin walked back to their rebuilt chateau carrying groceries and a box of furniture. Naruto struggled to carry the box by himself, eventually stopping to rest awhile before going on.

"Master, do you need help?" Hinata asked. "We'd be more than happy to help you."

"Hinata, I keep telling you, I don't want you to get yourselves hurt. Besides, I think I can do this now." He then put his hands in a familiar sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three clones of Naruto appeared and helped the original pick up the box and continue walking.

Karin half-heartedly smiled and said, "Master, why couldn't you just do that at the beginning of the walk back? Are you that slow?"

"What was that?"

"Relax, Master; you know she was just kidding," Kurenai assured him, not wanting an argument to break out between them.

As the group made it to the front gate of the chateau, they were greeted by the sight of Shina and Mito waving to them. Hinata and Kurenai immediately rushed to embrace their daughters, while Naruto summoned more clones to get the box and groceries inside so everyone could have more time with the returning children.

"Mito! Thank God you're okay!" Hinata cried as she hugged Mito tightly. "Are you hurt? You didn't push yourself too hard, did you?"

"I'm fine, Mommy. In fact, I discovered I have that special Byakugan you once told me about! You know, the one that can tell where an enemy's going to attack before it does!"

"Really? Well, what do you know? You're more special than I thought."

Naruto walked over and said, "Sounds like you had quite a time on your first mission."

"I sure did, Daddy! I can't wait to tell you about it!"

While Mito was catching up with her parents, Kurenai continued to hold Shina in a tight hug. Eventually, Shina tapped Kurenai's shoulder and said, "Mom, I think you're overdoing this a little."

"I was so scared," Kurenai said, catching Shina off guard. "I didn't know if you'd ever come back or if you'd wind up a slave to that villain. I'm so glad you're safe, Kushina."

"Actually, Mom, you can just call me Shina now."

"Why?"

Shina turned her head to the woods and said, "Because there's a few people you and Naruto need to meet."

On cue, Shina's servants walked over to her side while Naruto's went over to him. Naruto was both amazed and sad at the number of people who had been forced into a life of servitude because of this incident.

He then turned to the woman standing farthest away from him and got pale. He told the rest of the recovered maids to make their way inside to relax. When everyone else was inside, he walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Mom, is that really you?"

Kushina smiled, hugged Naruto and said, "Yes, Master. I'm here for you now."

Unable to hold it in, Naruto started crying into her shoulder. Kushina kept her comforting embrace and said, "There, there, it's all right. Everything's going to be okay, Master."

"But Mom!" Naruto said, his head still on her shoulder, "You were brought back to life against your will, and now you're one of my maids. I don't know if I can—"

"Master, I don't mind," Kushina said. "All I care about is I have the chance to actually have a life with my son. Besides, now I can help you raise your daughter whenever you and her mother can't."

Naruto started to lighten up a little. He looked up at Kushina and said, "Listen, Mom, I don't want you calling me 'Master' all the time. I want you to call me by my actual name if you can."

Kushina hugged her son tighter and said, "Thank you, Naruto."

"Master?"

Naruto turned to see Tayuya standing behind him. He knew she was different because she would normally be cowering before him, but this time, she was standing firmly.

"Is there a problem, Tayuya?"

"More or less. I remembered who I was before you used the ring on me."

Naruto frowned and said, "Look, Tayuya, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you get away with what you were planning. I needed to stop you and the ring was the quickest way. I understand if you're—"

Naruto was cut off by Tayuya forcing him into a hug. After a while, she said, "I'm not mad, Master. You did what you thought was right, and I respect that. I guess I'm a little sore about having to be a cowardly girl for eleven years, but now I can serve you with more confidence. I just wanted to let you know."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks, Tayuya. Would you mind helping me get my mom up to speed with what's been going on?"

Tayuya smiled and said, "Of course, Master."

As Naruto and Tayuya led Kushina inside the chateau to tell her everything that happened since she died, Shina turned to the women currently enslaved to her: Naruko, Anko, Hana, Shizune, Mei, Hanabi, Samui, Yakumo, Fuu, Rin and Mikoto.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! I want to ask you to make an important choice."

"What do you need, Mistress?" Yakumo asked.

Pulling out a ring, Shina said, "I want you to choose who you want as your Master, me or Naruto."

Fuu protested, "But Mistress, we are bound to serve you! Why would—"

"Shizune enslaved herself to me just before we left on our mission to rescue you, even though she was already Naruto's slave. I'm now offering that chance to you. If you want to, you can enslave yourselves to Naruto."

"But, Mistress…even if we want someone else as our Master, what about you? We need to think about what you want!" Rin asked.

"I'll be fine with fewer servants," Shina answered. "I just want what would make you happiest."

After a while, Shizune and Anko walked to Shina and put the ring on their fingers, placing them back under Naruto's care. Slowly, Mei, Yakumo, Fuu and Rin made the same choice and accepted the ring. They then went inside the chateau to tell Naruto about their decision.

Shina looked at Naruko, Hana, Hanabi, Samui and Mikoto, who still stood their ground. "So, there's no convincing you to go to Naruto?"

Hana smiled and said, "Sorry, Mistress, but I've grown used to serving you, so my loyalty won't change so easily."

Hanabi added, "I think Naruto has enough Hyuga blood to worry about, Mistress."

Samui stood and emotionlessly said, "Mistress, I swore to serve you and you alone. I will never go back on that vow."

Mikoto calmly replied, "I don't think there's any difference. Both you and Naruto seem to care about your servants, so it doesn't matter who commands me, Mistress."

Naruko grinned and said, "I think it'd be awkward for Naruto to have me as a maid, Mistress."

After they said their peace, Naruko, Mikoto, Hana, Hanabi and Samui knelt and said, "Mistress, we proudly accept our positions as your servants. Command us and we'll obey."

Shina started to cry, but held her tears back and said, "Okay, already, I get it. You can get off the ground now."

As her staff of servants stood in front of their Mistress, Shina led the way into the chateau to go over the ground rules of their servitude.


	24. Epilogue

"All right, everyone. That's it for training today. Go home and get some rest for tomorrow."

"Yes, Kiba-sensei!"

As soon as Kiba mounted Akamaru and took off, Shina ran off to the apartment she'd rented on the outer edge of Konohagakure.

Three years had passed since Shina and Mito's mission to stop Jikoku's plan. During that time, Shina graduated from the Academy and was placed on a genin team with Kiba Inuzuka as their sensei. Contrary to her teammates' expectations, she didn't brag about the Jikoku mission (as it was called) and was instead focused on what was going on around her.

Mito, on the other hand, was a different story. The Jikoku mission made her dislike violence and made her want to stay as far away from battle as possible. However, because she still didn't want to give up on being a ninja, Kakashi arranged for Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura to train her to be a medic-nin. She still had a while before she could graduate from the academy, but she was improving greatly in her chakra control.

As Shina walked into her apartment, she saw Mikoto and Naruko cleaning the living room and kitchen, respectively, while Samui stood by the door, as if anticipating an attack. Mikoto looked up from her cleaning and, smiling, said, "Welcome home, Mistress. How was your training today?"

"Nothing special; just a routine drill," Shina responded as she took off her shoes and walked in the room. "Where are Hana and Hanabi?"

"Hana went to get groceries and Hanabi's with her family for the moment, Mistress," Naruko answered. "Her mother died on this day long ago, and she wished to pay her respects."

"Oh, yeah; I remember now. She asked to if she could go last week," Shina wearily replied as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Mistress, is something wrong? You don't seem as energetic as usual," Mikoto asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Mikoto. I'm just a little tired from all that training. I'm going to take a bath and relax a little."

"Don't take too long, Mistress. Remember, you promised your mother you'd visit her at the chateau today," Samui said.

"Got it; thirty minutes tops," Shina replied as she closed the bathroom door.

Shina took in all of her experiences as she soaked in the bath. She had gotten used to the five women who were now her servants over the last three years. The first thing she did was set up ground rules for them to follow, which included letting her handle her hygiene and clothing choices and allowing them to be able to leave the house and basically have a life. She wanted the women to be as normal as possible.

After she had dried off and put on a clean set of clothes, she returned to the living room to see that Hana and Hanabi had returned. Hana was putting the groceries she bought away while Hanabi was sitting in the living room talking with Mikoto.

"Mistress," Hanabi said as she caught Shina out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you for letting me spend time with—"

"You don't have to thank me every time, Hanabi. I keep telling you all, you can go be with your families anytime you want. It's not like I'm keeping you on a leash."

"I'd still like to say thank you, Mistress. This day means a lot to me."

"I know," Shina said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Mistress, are you ready?" Samui asked, gesturing to the clock.

"Yeah. Come on, ladies. We're going to visit Naruto and the others."

"Yes, Mistress," the five women responded.

Shina led her servants through the woods on the way to Naruto's chateau after they changed into clean kimonos. When they arrived, Shina saw her mother Kurenai along with two small children waiting for them at the front gate.

"Shina! Hi, Shina!" the two little girls yelled as they ran toward Shina, who picked them up and carried them back to Kurenai.

"Hey, Suki and Mikomi. How are my favorite sisters?" When she reached Kurenai, she asked, "I hope they're not causing you any trouble, Mom."

"They are a handful," Kurenai explained as she took her youngest daughters out of Shina's hands. "Still, they're nothing like when you were their age."

"Gee, thanks," Shina said. "Well, are you going to invite us in or are we just going to be outside the whole time?"

"Oh, of course, how silly of me. Please, come in. I'm sure the others would love to catch up with you."

"Yeah, come on, Shina!" Suki, the taller of Shina's younger sisters, told her as she started walking inside.

As Shina walked through the doors, she looked around to see what looked like twenty other kids running around and playing, all under the watchful eyes of Mito and Tayuya. Everyone turned and greeted Shina as she walked in, the little kids rushing over like a stampede to give her a hug. The sight caused Shina to think back to the mission report she and Mito had given Kakashi and Naruto when they returned.

(3 years earlier)

"…then we rummaged through the hideout and found this scroll, which we believe holds Jikoku's research notes," Shina said as she laid the scroll in front of the two older men. "After that, we went back to the village without any further incident. End of report."

Kakashi eyed the two girls carefully. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" Mito said. "Shina and me would never lie to you, especially not in front of Daddy!"

Kakashi rubbed his head as he repeated, "So now Naruto has how many maids?"

"Unfortunately, twenty-one, Lord Hokage," Shina replied, "and five are now enslaved to me. I'm sorry this got as out of hand as it did."

"There's nothing you could have done, Shina. We're just lucky you stopped Jikoku when you did. Now, let's take a look at this scroll."

Kakashi cautiously opened the scroll in case any booby traps were activated. When nothing happened, he looked over the scroll, while Naruto read over his shoulder.

"This is incredible," Kakashi muttered.

"I didn't know that, but I guess it explains a few things," Naruto said.

"What is it, Daddy?" Mito asked.

Kakashi said, "Well, it seems the rings did a little more than just enslave those women to Naruto and Shina."

"What do you mean?" Shina asked. "There's more to this curse?"

"Yes, but it's a little complicated," Kakashi answered. "According to these notes, the bodies of whoever is enslaved by the rings are kept the same as when they were first enslaved, essentially making them ageless."

"So, Mommy can never grow old?" Mito asked.

"Physically, yes. The mind, however, can still feel the effects of aging, and, unfortunately, this doesn't last forever. The slaves and master are forever linked because of these rings, meaning once the Master dies, all the slaves die with him/her. Only then will the slaves' bodies age to what they should be at the time of death."

Shina took in what it all meant and asked, "So, all of Naruto's maids are either teenage girls or young adults until Naruto dies?"

"Yes, and this applies to you too, Shina."

"Wait, what does that mean for Tsunade?" Naruto asked. "She always has that henge to make her look younger, so does she revert to that age, too?"

Kakashi thought a while, then turned to Mito and said, "Mito, could you ask Tsunade to come in here for me? I want to check something."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" Mito said before poking her head out the door and saying, "Miss Tsunade, Lord Hokage would like to see you."

Tsunade walked in and asked, "What did you need, Lord Hokage?"

"Mito, use your Byakugan and tell me what you see around Tsunade."

Mito activated her Byakugan and said, "I just see Tsunade's chakra network, Lord Hokage."

"Is there chakra active?"

"…No, Lord Hokage. Should there be?"

"Tsunade, how much chakra does your henge require?"

"As long as I don't over-exert myself, I usually only have to use a minimal amount of chakra, less than five percent."

"And that chakra being used should be detectable through the Byakugan, yes?"

"Y…Yes. Lord Hokage, are you saying…"

"Yep. It looks like the ring gave you your youth back. You were henged to be younger at the time you put the ring on, so the ring's influence made your henge complete inside and out."

"That's unbelievable," Tsunade whispered as she stared at her body. "So, that means…Master, we can…"

"Not in public!" Naruto shouted, running to close her mouth. "We'll take care of that later, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I just got carried away. This is so exciting for me."

"I know, and I'm happy for you, but I need to wrap this up first, then we'll...ahem...celebrate."

"Very well, Master. I'll wait outside for you."

As soon as Tsunade was outside, Kakashi arched an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something you'd like to share with us, Naruto?"

"Well," Naruto began, nervously trying to get the words out, "lately the maids have been…oh, man…wanting to…um…they want Mito and Shina to have…oh, how can I say this?"

Mito and Shina stared at Naruto for a while, trying to figure out why he had suddenly gotten nervous. Kakashi, meanwhile, laughed softly and said, "They all want to follow Kurenai and Hinata's example and have kids of their own, do they?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm going to be a big sister, Daddy?" Mito asked, both amazed and excited for the news.

"Yeah, but you'll have to look after a lot of kids. It'll be a big challenge and responsibility. Are you up for it?"

"You can count on me!" Mito said, standing at attention as if receiving a mission from Kakashi.

Shina stood dumbfounded and said, "So, you're going to…with my mom and…Ew! I did not need to know that!"

Mito turned to Shina and asked, "You didn't need to know what?"

"Something you're not ready to know about!" Shina and Naruto yelled at the same time.

(Present day)

Shina actually smiled as the kids came running up to her. Shina could tell apart some kids by their hair color, which matched their respective mothers, but had a difficult time telling apart others.

"Hey, kids, use your indoor voices! I can hear you from...Shina! When did you get here?"

Shina looked up from the kids greeting her and saw Naruto walking down the stairs with Kushina and Hinata. She noticed that Hinata was pregnant again, but wasn't too far in judging from the size of her stomach.

"It's good to see you again, Shina," Kushina said, smiling warmly to welcome her.

"It's good to see you too, Ma'am," Shina said.

"Please, you can call me by my name. The fact that I happen to be Master's mother doesn't change the fact that I'm his servant now."

"Mom, I told you; you can call me by my real name," Naruto said. "It just feels wrong to me if you don't."

Kushina smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. Slip of the tongue."

Hinata walked over and asked, "So, how have you been doing, Shina? I hope Kiba isn't giving you a hard time."

"Nah, he's actually been real nice to us. I haven't had a dull moment with him and the rest of my squad."

"That's nice to hear," Hinata said, looking at Mito. "I know Mito was worried about you."

"Mom!" Mito said, embarrassed.

Hana walked up to Shina and asked, "Mistress, would it be alright if I left now? I need to watch over the veterinary clinic while my mother's out on patrol."

"Go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you," Shina said.

After Hana left, Shina told her other servants, "Well, don't just stand there. Go mingle, catch up with friends, do whatever. I'll be fine on my own here."

As her servants went to catch up with their friends, Tayuya walked over to Shina and said, "You've certainly grown from the days I used to take your falls for you, huh, Shina?"

"Yeah. I've gotten better with juggling responsibility. You seem to be doing well, too. I hear motherhood's been good to you."

Tayuya smiled and picked up a little girl with dark pink hair, who immediately cooed from her touch. "Yeah, Yurushi's been a real blessing for me." She then sniffed the air and said, "Excuse me, but my blessing needs a diaper change." With that, she walked away to carry out the task.

"Shina! How've you been?"

Shina was surprised by Anko walking up behind her with a baby in her arms. She laughed and said, "That is too funny. I never pegged you for the motherly type, Anko."

"Ha, ha," Anko dryly said, cradling her baby and gently rocking it.

"By the way," Shina said. "I was wondering why you went back to Naruto three years ago. Was I not good enough for you or something?"

"Actually, I was just more comfortable with Master commanding me. No offense, but I felt Master needed more protection than you. Shizune only became your servant to help you on the mission, so she went back to Naruto after the mission was over."

"And the others?"

"Well, I know Yakumo had a crush on Master, so she wanted to be closer to him; Mei thought of being Master's maid as being sort of like a marriage, thus fulfilling a lifelong goal of hers; Rin wanted to reconnect to Lord Hokage and assumed Master could reintroduce them better than you could; and Fuu…I guess it's like a bond between jinchuriki thing. I never know with that girl."

"At least they followed their hearts. That's all I wanted you to do back then."

"Thanks, and I know your servants will be very happy serving you, little brat."

"Don't call me a brat again, you old lady!"

"Oh, still got a fiery temper, I see. How 'bout after I put little Kibou to sleep, we have a little spar like we used to?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Stop it, Anko!" Naruto said, looking over to their conversation. "You've got to be more level-headed now that you have a kid. Do you want him to grow up a rebel?"

Anko sighed and replied, "No, Master, I guess not. I'm sorry, Shina. Old habits die hard, you know."

"Don't worry, Anko."

Shina left the group of kids and her servants and wandered out to the garden that overlooked Konohagakure. She smelled a lot of the same flowers' aromas, but also some new ones. It relaxed her even more.

After ten minutes, Shina heard a voice behind her say, "Somehow I knew I'd find you out here." She turned and saw Kurenai and Naruko standing in the doorway.

Shina smiled and said, "What can I say? This place always relaxes me." She then looked out to the village and said, "Three years ago, I never would've dreamed I'd have the life I do now. Life was a lot simpler then, and a little more bearable."

Naruko walked over and asked, "Mistress, do you wish you'd never heard of the rings before, even now?"

"Honestly…no. True, I would've had a somewhat normal early teenage life, but then I wouldn't have been friends with you, Hana, Mikoto and the others. You all helped me grow up to be a better person, and I thank you all for that."

Naruko smiled and said, "I'm pleased to hear you say that, Mistress."

Kurenai walked over and said, "I'm proud of you, Shina. You could have just as easily been corrupted by this power as Jikoku, and you instead allow your servants to follow their hearts and even try to ease their burdens. That's just like what my Master did for all his maids."

"Hey, they were forced into a life they didn't want in the first place, just like I was. I'm just trying to make it more bearable. After all, everyone deserves to live a good life."

"I agree. Come back inside, Suki and Mikomi want to play a game with you before they take their nap."

"Okay, I'm coming."

The End.


End file.
